Lost Dreams of China
by Sueng Xiang
Summary: Living in China her whole life, Sakura finally finds out she is the daughter of the leader of a rebellion against China. Unsure of which side she is on, her heart will do all the talking when it comes to this. Complete!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. I do not own the franchise, and will not get profit in anyway for these characters. However, I do own this story, if you copy, reproduce, and/or illegally sell this story to any person or publication, then you shall be punished by me ignoring you, err, I mean suing you. SO be nice and please ask for permission before you plagiarize. Thank you!

Prologue

            The wagon carrying a family slowly bumped with the rocky terrain of the mountain pass which led to the Great Wall of China. Inside the wagon, light cries of sadness could be heard; a whole family lived inside, waiting for their horses to get them across the Great Wall and into the Chinese territory.

            "Little Sakura, please don't cry!" the panicked mother begged. The baby, with a hairline ready to grow continued to cry regardless if her mother was holding her. The mother was beyond beautiful, her wavy black hair touched little Sakura's cheeks giving a light tickle feeling. "Nadeshiko," a man with spectacles reached out his arms, "Our daughter probably isn't used to the rocking yet." The father, took his daughter, Sakura, and tried to keep her steady, and almost in an instant, she stopped crying.

            "Oka-san!" a seven year old boy with black hair just like his mother's pulled on his mother's long frilly dress, "Why are we going to China?" Mother Nadeshiko looked at her son with a smile, "It's time to start a new life Touya, with the feudal lords in Japan, and we can't afford to have to stay there any longer. I want to start fresh, first in Nanking, and then I want to go to Beijing." Touya marveled how she said those cities. "Mother, will we get to see the emperor and visit the Forbidden City?" Touya asked with zeal. "I hope so, Touya!" 

            Touya then turned his attention to Sakura, although she was a baby resting in the arms of her father, he looked at her shiny baby emerald eyes and smiled. "Little sis, when we grow up, we're gonna have so much fun in China, we're gonna learn kung fu, then we're gonna wear silk, and eventually, we'll learn to cook Chinese food." Sakura, though not understanding a word Touya had just said, cheered like a happy baby. "But before we go to China, to our new home, I want to give you this." Touya pulled from his pocket a preserved petal of a cherry blossom on a rope, a cherry blossom necklace if you will. Touya put a preserved peach flower petal necklace on himself, "Now we have a piece of old Japan, while we live in New China."

            Sakura smiled for one last time, then hooves and footsteps are heard, the cavalry had arrived. In little Sakura's eyes, she saw nothing but white light.


	2. Sakura, Girl of Questions

Chapter 1: Sakura, Girl of Questions

            "That's how the dream ends…"

            A young teenage girl with streaks of auburn hair on both sides of her face talked to a man, appearing to be her teacher. "Clow-sifu, what does this dream mean?" The girl looked with anticipation at Clow's spectacles, seeing her dark blue robe in the reflection of his glasses. Clow shot her look back by staring at her emerald eyes. "Sakura, this dream you explain, this is what you recall?" Clow asked. 

            "Hai…" she answered, "It feels at one point, these people are related to me, but, how could that be considering that I am the only daughter of the general?" Clow used his yin-yang robe to polish his spectacles. "Sakura, dreams like these, especially coming from a magician such as you, mean dire things. One of them, it could mean a premonition of you meeting these people. Another thing, it could be that that was your past life before reincarnation. These dreams mean everything to a magician such as you."

            "Clow-sifu!" she exclaimed, "Why is that the dream that I feel so attached to though? I have other premonition dreams like before, like when you would create the Cards, but they didn't feel that special, why is this one so different." Sakura fixed her blue hat before it fell to the ground. "Sakura, Fwan Hung Na, you must be at ease, these dreams have something of significance, you just have to find it by yourself." "Find by myself?" Sakura repeated. "Don't worry Sakura, as soon as the Cards have been completed, then we shall use them to read fortunes, so we can find out what that dream means." Sakura felt relieved, "Thank you!" she replied. Sakura looked out the circular golden window and saw soldiers practicing kung fu at the main square. 

Dreaming     

"Little sis, when we grow up, we're gonna have so much fun in China, we're gonna learn kung fu, then we're gonna wear silk, and eventually, we'll learn to cook Chinese food."

End Dream

            "Whoever you are, you were wrong so far except for the silk part, I don't think that I know you. So I should stop worrying." Sakura turned away and looked at the watches, gears, and tools sprawled across the red table. The book shelves with tons of books contained magic spells and incantations. 

Sakura Narration

            Well, that's me, my name is Sakura. That's what Clow, my father- General Min, and my 1st maid-Tomoyo call me, but other people in the city call me by my Chinese alias, Fwan Hung Na (pink girl). I work under the tutelage of Clow Reed, the best sorcerer China has had, but I am required to call him sifu for respect. "Sakura, hurry up and get in here, I need your help making a Card called 'Sweet'." "Coming!" I answer. Anyways, as I was saying,  Clow and I are teacher and student, I think I'm the closest disciple though, because Clow teaches me the most and the other kids don't get to see or do any of Clow's experiments, I do all the dirty work. "Sakura, carry this sugar!" 

            Hmph! Well, right now he's making something called the Clow Cards, these cards are supposed to make life easier for all of us, I don't see how. "Sakura, the sweet card, what an unbelievable card it will be." "What does it do Clow-sifu?" "It will…make something as sweet as you want!" (Sakura sweat drops) Like I said, these cards are useless, though some he made are good, like the 'lock' card, which locks anything and protects it from being opened at any costs, or 'shield', or how 'bout 'sword'. Well anyways, my father put me in the magic school; I wanted to learn kung fu. But that's a boy's thing. 

"Sakura, please taste this soup to see if it's sweet enough." "Hai!" (Sakura spits out the soup and gasps for water.) This burns!!! "Sorry Sakura, I'll get you some water, wait here." If you ask me he should make a 'Water' card. "Here you are Sakura!" Finally, relief for the mouth, well, Clow does have some good points, he's very nice. I heard he was almost kicked out of the Forbidden City once because they found out his father was a foreigner. But I don't see why they would want to do that though, Clow is so nice, and there's no way that a foreigner could be that bad because Clow is very nice, he must've been raised good.

End Sakura Narration

            "Sakura, try this soup one more time please!" Clow politely insisted, "I promise this won't burn." Sakura hesitantly picked up the spoon and slurped a bit. "Tastes good!" Sakura rubbed her cheek with delight. "Very well then, 'sweet' is complete," Clow gave a high five to his student, "Sakura thank you for your help." Sakura blushed a little, "It was nothing," Sakura started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment. 

"Well Sakura, I guess you got an early peek at your birthday present," Clow said with a smile. "Really, you're giving me the 'sweet' card?" Sakura asked with questions marks plainly written on her face. "No!" Clow said, "I'm using this card to help the cooks sweeten your favorite desserts and food for your banquet tomorrow." 

Sakura opened her mouth in enjoyment, "Thank you Clow-sifu!" she hugged her teacher. "You're welcome," Clow patted the back of Sakura's hair, "Now go home, your father must be worried about you." Sakura nodded, picked up her spell books, and waved good bye to Clow Reed, "Goodnight Clow-sifu!" "Same here!" Clow replied. Sakura shut the screen door behind her; Clow heard the sound of the screen door close.

"Sakura…" Clow said in a deep voice to himself, "I know who that family is, but you must find out by yourself, or I will alter your fate."

Sakura happily was prancing through the dim streets of the Forbidden City's walkways, however, she had no problem seeing, because a building or two would usually have lights on, giving her enough light to see. "A little skipping and walking home are we?" a voice called from the shadows in an eerie tone. "Who's there?" Sakura asked in panic, holding her chest close to her and worrying what could be lurking behind her. "Just chill, it's just me, not a ghost!" A young man with brown chestnut hair, his hair was very messy, but nonetheless, it looked better that way. His uniform was a green robe with a green cap, and a sword carried on his back. "Oh, it's you!" Sakura said in resentment.

Sakura Narration  
            This is Syaoran Li, he's a member of the Li clan, the family from the side of Clow Reed's mother. So I guess you could say that he's sort of like his nephew. "Fwan, what are you doing this late? I thought brats go to sleep before its dark?" "I'M NOT A BRAT!!!" Yes, Li-hing acts like this to me all the time, we're not brothers or sisters, but we've grown together ever since I started to be under the tutelage of Clow Reed. Since he's better at kung fu and he's good at the sword, even though magic and kung-fu don't have anything alike, I suppose he's referred to as my older brother because he is more talented and skilled at things, and I'm required to call him Li-hing as well, for respect.

            "Well, is brat girl going to have her birthday tomorrow?" "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A BRAT!!!" Li-hing knows my weaknesses; he knows I can't stand ghosts, or him calling me a brat. "I think you are a brat because you always get so spoiled by Clow Reed and your father, it's no wonder you're a brat!" "Grr…take that back!" Li-hing is so bothersome, but don't worry, one day I will be so skilled in kung fu (imagines doing gravity defying moves), I'll KICK him! (Imagines Li being kicked lopsided the head and has a huge bump)

            "I'm sorry I shouldn't be so mean, you're not a brat…" At times, Li-hing can be very nice, that's when he looks so dreamy! (blushes) "…you're a pest!" Grrrrrrr… (Sakura kicks Li in the shins). "Ow!!!" Syaoran cried in pain. "That's what you get, hnn!!!" (stick out her tongue and pulls on her bottom eyelid) Today Li-hing is being really playful with me, most of the time, he acts so serious and mysterious, I guess that's another reason why I find him cute sometimes. (blushes) But enough of that, as long as he keeps his mouth shut and acts serious all the time, I'm okay with him.

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura was storming down the walk path and out to the gates of the Forbidden City. She commanded the guards to open the doors to city in order for her to go home to the general's house right outside the walls of the Forbidden City. "That Syaoran! Has the nerve to call me a brat, though I do wish father would sometimes stop spoiling me." Sakura walked in a rage home to her fathers. She knocked on her father's house with pounding. The residence of the general's was very luxurious; the outside had statues of two lions guarding the main gate.

            The main gate opened and Sakura walked for ten minutes through a path of flowers which led to her house. "So beautiful!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad father agreed to make the first ten minutes of this walkway a flower street. When the flower street was done, her mansion house awaiting her with two big sliding wooden doors was in front of her. 

Sakura Narration

            Yes! This is my house, and no, I'm not a brat! My father is the general of the Forbidden City army. Under his army, he has 4,500 cannon men, 4,000 swordsmen, 3,000 hand to hand men, and 1,500 magicians. That's a total of 13,000 men at his disposal; at least I know I'm safe. "Sakura! You've come back home!" (Girl with dark purple hair and a baby blue Chinese maid's gown comes opens the door) Oh sorry, this is Tomoyo, she's my maid and she's my age, I hate to refer to her as my maid, but it's true, father says she is, but I think of her as my friend. Can I tell you a secret? When father isn't home, Tomoyo doesn't do any housework, we have fun. I tell Tomoyo to trade places for me in that day, while I clean the house; she can have fun and play with my room. But whenever we have days like that, she insists that she does all the work. So we end up having fun together and doing the work together. Don't tell father though, because if he found out, Tomoyo would be kicked out of our residence, and she's the only friend I have. 

"Good evening Tomoyo!" "Sakura!!!" (Tomoyo puts her hands on her cheeks and looks at Sakura surprised) "What's wrong Tomoyo?" "You're freezing cold!" (Tomoyo takes off her coat she is wearing to keep herself warm and puts it over Sakura's robes) "But now you're freezing!" "Don't worry about me, the sooner we get inside, the sooner we'll both be warm." She's right, it is cold, and cold temperatures are not good for Clow's books. (They both run inside the house) Well this is my house, (Sakura looks around and sees the guest room, the first room in the house, it has yellow wallpaper and cushions for people to sit on) in this house it's only one story, but it has 15 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a stable, 3 kitchens, and a 2 guest rooms, I'm not including the backyard and the front yard.

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura looked at the guest room she was in and saw three opening pathways, one in front of her, one to her left, and one to her right. In this room, suits of Chinese armor, weapons, and paintings were hung on the walls. The openings of the paths had decorative flower designs above the doorway to represent some feminity in the house. The carpet made of fine silk and a huge picture of a Chinese goddess of hearth appeared on the light green carpet.

"So you've come home Sakura?" a stern voice came from a man in a purple robe with brown lining on the sash and ends. He had a long beard with a mustache. His eyes, small, wrinkly, but wisdom existed. His body mass was huge, almost twice the width of Sakura. His hair, gray, but was long and tied to a bun on the top of his scalp. "Hello papa!"

Sakura Narration

            As you can guess, this is my father. He looks very stern and strict, and he is. He constantly acts very nice to me though. But when I'm not around, I know he acts strict to everyone and everything around him. I remember one day when I brought home a rabbit, he yelled at the rabbit and threatened to kill it. Only I was there to stop him.

            Sometimes, I can make him understand how to take care of things that are beautiful. After all, he is a general, and probably that's why he acts so stern to everything, maybe because he's used to it. Anyways, he's a very loving father and like Li-hing said, I am spoiled by him, though I don't want to be.

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura set her books down on the guest coffee table right next to her. "Father, is there something you wish to say to me?" Sakura asked with preparation that her father might yell, when he got that look, he would be ready to yell at you. "Yes Sakura, I would like to ask you how your day was today with Clow Reed." Sakura blushed and cheerfully replied. "Clow-sifu made me a good present today papa, and he's gonna show everyone tomorrow at the banquet." 

            "Hmmmm…" Min answered, "Tomoyo, please go prepare a bath and Sakura's bed, it is getting late for her." "Hai!" Tomoyo bowed and left with haste to the pathway to the left. "Sakura," Min began to speak, "As you know, today is April 3, and tomorrow is your birthday." Sakura nodded. "Well since tomorrow is your birthday, please, take this as your birthday gift early." Min handed Sakura a box with her Chinese characters inscribed on it. "Can I open it?" she asked politely, Min nodded. Sakura was careful in how she opened the box; she didn't want to upset her father by untying the string the wrong way.     

            In this family, if she had did the slightest thing wrong, her father would give her a light tap to the head and say, "In war, you must do everything precisely, because if you don't, you will lose." Sakura was wary of this precaution of getting tapped in the head again and opened the box fully to see what her gift was.

            When she pulled out a long string, she knew it was a necklace, and she was waiting for it to be either gold or silver, or diamond, or something very luxurious. But when she went to the end she saw something she didn't believe. It was a pink flower petal, preserved and not turning brown, it's like what she saw from her dream. Sakura panicked and quickly looked to her father with glimmering eyes. "FATHER! Where did you get this?"

            Min, stern as usual and answered Sakura's question, "That was a flower from Japan, when I had a campaign long ago." Sakura finicky asked again, "Father, how did you find this?" Min looked at Sakura with stern eyes, "One of those refugee Japanese merchants sold it to me on the Great Wall." "So it can't be me…" Sakura thought to herself, "Thanks father, I will go take a bath now, thank you for the gift." Sakura walked away from her father and proceeded to the left hallway.

            The hallway was quite long, so Sakura might as well put on the necklace she received now. Sakura just slipped the rope over her head like a lasso, cut it in the back by pulling the string, and tied the back into a knot. "It looks very pretty!" she said to herself.

            Sakura reached the end of the hallway and opened a door to her right where the bathroom was.

            Tomoyo scrubbed Sakura's bare back with a soft cloth that wouldn't damage her skin. "That's a very nice necklace you received Sakura," Tomoyo complimented, "Your father must've went very far to get that for you." Sakura just stared at the shiny panel on the wall which showed her reflection. She saw herself with suds all over her hair and her chest area, the only thing not obscured by the suds was her necklace. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked when Sakura didn't answer her question.

            "Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura snapped out of her trance, "Sorry, I was remembering, it's as if I saw this necklace before." Tomoyo looked at her quizzically. "I think I see this in my dream, a brother gives this to me to make me not forget where I truly am from." "And where is that Sakura?" "I don't know!" Sakura replied, "All I know is that, I feel as though this life I am living is not real." 

            "Then am I not real Sakura?" Tomoyo continued scrubbing and applied more soap when necessary. "No Tomoyo, you are my best friend, you are indeed real," Sakura smiled at her but then turned sad again, "It seems like my father, he's fake, and I feel I don't belong here even though I live here for so long." Tomoyo then began to worry but thought Sakura was maybe depressed for some other reason, so she tried to point it out. "You know Sakura, I know you and your father for very long times. Your father is a very loving man, but so are you; you get so many of your traits from him." Sakura agreed, "What are you trying to say from this Tomoyo?" Tomoyo breathed in trying to think deeply of how to say this to her, "Don't get me wrong Sakura, I love both you and your father, it's just that I don't know why sometimes you and your father act so different."

            Sakura knew this all along, but regardless she defended her father, "You may be right Tomoyo, maybe it's my imagination that I feel I don't belong, but I do hope one day, father can take me to the place where he got this necklace." Sakura smiled again and Tomoyo smiled with her, "Yes, I'm sure he will, now close your eyes." Sakura closed her eyes and Tomoyo dumped a pail of water on her to wash of the suds.

            "Good night Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she put out the lights in Sakura's room. "Good night!" Sakura responded. Sakura covered herself completely with her blanket, she was feeling a little cold from wearing her midnight blouse (Chinese women's undergarment where a piece of cloth is tied onto you chest via two strings on the side, much like a bra, except it covers some of the sides, all of the front, but almost none of the back). Sakura looked one last time at the flowers in her room and looked at her necklace, "I'm sure my birthday will be good tomorrow." She closed her eyes, smiled, and went to sleep. 

Character Bio

Sakura

Birthday: April 4

Zodiac most like: Sheep

Favorite Hobby: Helping Clow Reed

Least Favorite Hobby: Being Clow Reed's guinea pig

Special Talents: Magician

Favorite Colors: White, Pink

Favorite Flower: Chinese Pink Orchids

Favorite Food: eggs with rice and soy sauce, lo mein

Least Favorite Food: tofu

Something she can Cook: tea

Wish List: A bag to carry Clow's books

My Comments: Well, from this chapter on, I'll try to fit in a profile of how I changed a certain character. To be honest though, I didn't change Sakura one bit, she's still cheerful, and she's still carefree and happy constantly. The above information on her profile has been changed due to the fact that I am dealing with a Sakura who has apparently, never been to Japan before, so therefore, this is why it is so different. 


	3. The Birthday of Fwan Hung Na

Chapter 2: Birthday of Fwan Hung Na

            "Are the preparations complete?" Clow Reed asked Tomoyo who was busy getting ready the dinner table. Tomoyo nodded, "I think Sakura's going to be extremely happy how we set up this dining room." Tomoyo looked around to see the decorations, the large windows had boughs of ribbons hanging from them, the table was decorated with a flower for each seat and in bushes for the centerpiece, and finally, she waxed the floor so that you could practically see your own reflection.

            Clow Reed looked satisfied, "Well, I'm glad Sakura will have her birthday today, especially her 16th," Clow Reed smiled with squinted eyes and pulled out the 'Flower' card. "One small thing Tomoyo, there aren't enough flowers, so allow me to do the honors." Clow pulled out his staff and hit the card with his staff, making the card disperse a room full of flower petals on the ground.

            "That's better!" Clow said, "Now it's time for the guests to come in." Clow was nearly a mile away from the door; no way was he going to walk there. He magically held his hand out in the direction of the door and strings of magical visages were being sucked into his hand and formed into a card, "Thank you, 'Lock'." As soon as Clow took away 'lock', people came pouring in, "Ahhhhh….I forgot, I need to get the guests some water." Tomoyo rushed into the back kitchen where she went to get 120 cups for the 120 guests. Clow smiled, but when he thought of Sakura, he could only wonder, "Where could she be?"

            Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. The brush passed her hair ever so gently, and as it kept on stroking down, Sakura's hair got shinier in the light. Sakura was wearing a pink and white Chinese dress with a very loose skirt and no sleeves. The dress was tied next to her collar. She looked at the mirror and put on her hairpiece with a flower and then pinned it in.

Sakura Narration

            Today is my birthday; I'm the daughter of the General so I get the royal treatment. It's almost like this every year. My father always asks permission from the emperor to use his banquet hall and every year, nearly 100 guests are invited. (Someone knocks on the door) "Who is it?" "It's Syaoran!" What could he want in here? "Come in!" (Syaoran enters) Li-hing, what is he doing here this year, ever since we were children, he's never been to my birthday's, at least I never invited him because I know he would call me a brat. Why is he so different today, he looks beet red, what's wrong with him? "Li-hing what is it?"

            Li-hing is looking funny today, is he blushing? "Fw-fwa-fwan, I err, I came to give your birthday present." (Syaoran sticks out his arms with an oddly shaped package wrapped in tissue) He got me a present this year? (blushes, but also confused) "For me?" I don't know what to say, he actually got me something this year, I wonder what it is. (Sakura unwraps the tissue paper being careful not to rip any of the tissue paper) Oh my, he shouldn't have. "Li-hing isn't this your lucky ring?" Li-hing's blushing again. "Well, err, yes but you see," Li-hing's sweating now, is it hot in here? "Um…Fwan, I didn't have enough money and I had to give you something. Mother told me that when it was her 16 birthday, father gave her his sword pendant, he gave away his precious item to wish her good luck, I want to do the same." 

            This ring, I've always liked it, whenever I saw Li-hing with it, I would get jealous because this ring looked so pretty. Well it really does, it's gold with a design of a rabbit inscribed around it. Rabbits are considered lucky and that's why he considers this his lucky ring. "Arigatou Li-kun!" Huh? What did I just say? "Sorry I meant thank you Li-hing."

End Sakura Narration

            Syaoran looked at Sakura puzzled at what she said, but he shook it off and thought maybe it was nothing. "Well Sakura, I have to get going and claim my seat before it gets taken." Syaoran began to walk out the doorway. "Li-hing!" Sakura called his attention and Syaoran turned around, "Thank you for coming this year!" Syaoran smiled, "It's the least I could do, you're turning 16, I couldn't leave you to be the spoiled brat you are!" Sakura filled up with rage, "I'm not a BRAT!!!" she threw her cushion at the door which Syaoran quickly closed before it hit him.

            Sakura looked at the ring she received one last time, put it on and blushed. "Li-hing got me something this year!" she sang to herself. Another knock on the door woke her up from the singing once more. "Who is it?" she asked. "Sakura, may I speak to you for a second?" a mean voice came from the other side. "Papa, please come in!" Sakura looked into the mirror; she didn't want to see her father face to face. Min looked at his daughter and lightened up with a soft smile. 

            "My daughter," he approached Sakura and felt her soft hair, "Every year ever since you were her, I have raised you without the aide of your mother. But regardless to that, every year you grow more beautiful." Sakura began to blush as she looked at her father through the mirror. "Truth is Sakura; I must tell you something about your birthday." Sakura looked at her father's eyes now; she wanted to know what he had to say. "When you were born, you were born a few days off before this day," Sakura shot her eyes open, "As a matter of fact, this can be blamed when your mother had you while I was in the battlefield, she died right after your birth and didn't tell me your birthday."

            Another door knocked. "Come in!" Min said. "Sakura, all the guests are awaiting the arrival of the birthday girl." Tomoyo notified them. "Shall we?" Min held out his arm, Sakura reluctantly took it. Tomoyo walked ahead of both father and daughter and led them to the main dining room. The moment Sakura entered, the dining room shot a big bright spot light at her. Everyone in the room clapped for the arrival of the birthday girl. 

            Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to her seat, the center seat at the end. "Would everyone please turn your attention here," Clow Reed spoke above all the chit chat that started to occur, "As a birthday present from me to Fwan Hung Na, I give you all, ladies and gentlemen, a display of magical proportions." Clow Reed snapped his fingers, nearly 65 cooks with silver trays and platters came out. "Let the show begin!" 

Every cook popped off the cap which covered the platters. In a brilliant display of lights, different colored spectrums shot to the ceiling and displayed a light show. "It's so pretty!" Sakura said with surprise. The lights on the ceiling began to 'glow' and the lights suddenly dropped down into little bubbles of glowing rainbow fireflies. "Too pretty!" Sakura exclaimed with delight. Her eyes were set on the floating bubbles, her emerald eyes reflecting the rainbow colors. Sakura felt eternal bliss in her mental state; the mind's eye showed her rainbows with glimmering rain on a peaceful hill. Suddenly, her image cracked and her eyes shot open.

"CRASH!!!" The sound of breaking window glass echoed in the room and everyone scurried about. Every guest scrambled from their seats and tried to open the door out of the dining room. But as soon as the guests went to the door, they were held off by men with white headbands and poles to block their exit. From the broken windows, many of the bandits with white headbands came crashing in. The one bandit that stood out though entered the scene much later and screamed to his audience. His black short hair and small piercing eyes struck fear into the flurrying audience. "It seems there's been a party, and we haven't been invited, so as our way of being invited, your goods would be nice to give to the refugees." 

The man held his two machetes in the air and crossed them. "Listen everyone, we are going to take your possessions and give them to the refugees so there is no need to panic." Too late, everyone panicked some more and tried to make desperate jumps out the windows. "Listen fellas, hold off the Imperial Army, take the riches, but don't harm women and children, got it!?" "YES SIR!" the men replied to their leader, "Then move out, AWOOOOOO!" The piercing cry of the man struck terror into the people who backed away into a corner. "Those damn rebels!" Min cursed, "All Imperial bodyguards, attack those damn rebels!"

Sakura Narration

            What is this? Who are these people? Why are they crashing my 16th birthday? I need to go hide, away from these barbarians. I'll just turn around and, "Ahh!" "Hello! Girly, my you sure are pretty, give me more than just your valuables." I slapped him, what a pig. "Hey Hirotaki, I said leave the women and children alone! I'm sorry m-" 

Huh? Why is he staring at me? (the man stares at Sakura's necklace) "Please what do you want!?" "Where did you get that necklace?" (The man points the machete at Sakura's neck) "Get away from her!" Li-hing, thank you! "Fwan, are you alright?" "Hai!" "Listen up don't you touch her." Li-hing kicks the man away. Li-hing is very heroic; he has a sense of protecting people, no matter who you are. "Everyone retreat, AWWOOOOOOO!" Huh, that man is retreating, oh well; I guess that's a good thing. "Fwan are you okay? Did that man touch you?" Li-hing is also very worrying at times. "I'm fine Li-hing, thanks to you!" 

After the bandits had all left, father approached me, "Sakura are you alright?" Father thanks goodness he wasn't hurt. "I'm fine papa!" "That's good!"

End Sakura Narration

             Sakura's party was gradually wrecked. But other than that, she didn't mind, she just wanted to know who that strange man was, and why did he stare at her. Why did she feel so strange when she met him?

Elsewhere:

            "AWWOOOOOOOO!!!" the cry could be heard in the ears of a man, "AWWOOOOO!" The man, wearing spectacles, had brown hair and a wise look, when hearing the cry, he looked outside his tent. "Touya has returned." Across the horizon, the man saw people with white headbands riding to his site. The main leader held up his hand and made a few signs in it. The man, reading the hand signals was trying to comprehend what he was saying, when he looked harder, he understood. "Sakura…alive?"

Character Bio

Li Syaoran

Birthday: July 13

Zodiac sign Associated with: Ox

Favorite Hobby: Practicing kung fu and swordsmanship

Least favorite Hobby: Learning a foreign language

Special Talents: Excellent fighter

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Flower: Chinese Peony

Favorite food: Dimsum

Least favorite food: sweet potato jelly

Something he can cook: A little bit of everything

Wish List: Brand new sword, book written by Clow

Comments: When I was changing Syaoran, I didn't want to change him. But due to the fact how this story went by Sakura not growing up with her true brother, Touya, and not having her common love interest, Yukito, they are both not present, so I decided to combine their traits. In this story, Syaoran is the one Sakura desires, while Syaoran desires Sakura, and in the process, Syaoran calls Sakura a brat instead of monster. Other than these traits, Syaoran has been kept to his most original form. Oh yeah and in this story, Syaoran does know magic, but only the basic elements.


	4. Bloody Satisfaction

Chapter 3: Bloody Satisfaction

            The Forbidden City was now dark, night has come, all the soldiers and royal guards began to take a break and get ready to go home. All the shops, warehouses, and schools had all closed. The only two buildings left with lights on, was Clow's workshop, and the palace training grounds. Da gongs (Chinese time keepers) wandered the streets striking their loud gong 9 times to indicate it was none o' clock. 

            From Clow's workshop, Sakura heard the time. Sakura, resting her face upon her palm of her hand, Sakura wondered about what happened yesterday night. 

Sakura Narration

          Why? Why was my party crashed? Who was that man? What did he want with me? How did he know my necklace? Did father buy it from him? "Sakura!" Oh Clow-sifu is calling me; we must be close to completion of the Clow cards. Clow-sifu never asks me to stay this late with him. It's very obvious that the Clow cards are almost done. "Yes Clow-sifu!" I'm so tired; all I could think about was my birthday crash. "I could see you are still worried about your birthday." How does Clow-sifu know these stuff? "Sakura, I'm a wizard, I obviously know this stuff." That's right; wizards can look in the hearts of people and read their mind. But Clow-sifu hasn't taught me how to do that yet. "I will one day!" Dammit Clow-sifu stop reading my mind! "Sorry Sakura!"

End Sakura Narration

Training Grounds: 

            Syaoran was in the middle of a sanded ring. The lanterns which hung on the poles gave enough light to see what Syaoran was doing. Syaoran put his fists side by side along the knuckles and placed them beneath his belly. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. Then he began to visualize the recurring night of Sakura's birthday. 

Flashback

            "Fwan, he didn't hurt you did he?" Syaoran grabbed the sides of Sakura's arms while she was down on her knees and shook her. Sakura looked around at her surroundings. Guests were scattered and coming out from behind the drapes. "Sakura are you alright?" Min asked, "I shouldn't have left you alone, I should've known that they would ruin my little girl's birthday, those damn rebels." Sakura put her hands down on the ground next to her and started to have tears drip from her eyes.

            "Father…" she trailed with a choked voice, "…did you steal this necklace?" Min was taken back; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No Sakura…" Sakura bursted at her father, "Then why? Why did that man want to kill me for this stupid necklace? He was scary father." Syaoran supported Sakura by picking her up. "Listen Fwan, I know they wrecked your party, but what about this, since we can't dine here, we can use the Li family banquet hall to hold your party." Sakura looked at Syaoran. "But then all the people, they won't be here." Syaoran gave a mean face to Sakura, "Well, think about this Fwan, who do you know of all these guests, are they all your friends?" Sakura took a second to think about it.

            "No!" she said, "They are all father's subjects." Min felt guilty, "Sakura, are you saying you wish not to dine with my subjects?" Syaoran answered for Sakura, "Well General," he said being very cautious that he might upset his superior, "I'm pretty sure that for her special 16th birthday, I think she would desire to only have her friends share the occasion with her." Sakura smiled at Syaoran and agreed with him by nodding. General Min, looking at his poor daughter and the confident Li Syaoran, he gradually accepted. Sakura was delighted and started to call for her friends to follow her as she began to trail to Syaoran Li's banquet hall. 

            Syaoran walked and started to follow Sakura until General Min put his arm upon his shoulder. "Risking the family banquet hall are we?" Syaoran shook off the General's arm in almost total disrespect, if he had done anything more, the General probably would've branded him, "Sorry General," Syaoran apologized with remorse, "But keep in mind that it is your daughter's night, and if you upset her, you will upset yourself." General Min, with an expression on his face ready to punch his subject, continued to hear what Li had to say, "As a trainee and subject under the great General Min, I have offered my dwelling as your daughter's happiness." 

            Min looked at Syaoran with both respect and with disappointment. "Hmm…" he hummed with a conceited tone, "It looks like they are training you well Syaoran Li." Syaoran bowed down a little until the General kicked him in the stomach for letting his guard down. Syaoran, with excruciating pain in his stomach held on to the sides. He winced when he picked his head up and looked at the General Square in the eyes with a "what was that for?" look. "Syaoran," the General helped Syaoran up, "You may have made my daughter happy, but you also disappointed me and her as well." Syaoran looked confused. "Yes, as a matter of fact you were disappointing. What was that display of letting that rebel live?" Syaoran looked away from General Min, "General, he didn't do much harm to Fwan, I only-""Didn't do much harm!" Min interrupted, "My daughter is terrified and disappointed that dining in the royal banquet is held off because of those damn rebels." 

            Syaoran began to feel guilty, "I'm sorry Fwan," he said under his breath, "General, accept my apologies!" Syaoran bent down on both knees and begged for forgiveness. Once again, the general tapped him on the head, hard! "Foolish boy!" he yelled, "If you succumb to your enemy and blame yourself upon guilt, then you shall surely fall. As a general and a great man, I forgive you." Syaoran was helped back up with his welcoming hand, "But remember, if I was an enemy, I would kill you." Min gave Syaoran a smile and patted him on the back in a fatherly way. 

            Syaoran walked away following Sakura until the General called him to turn around. "Listen boy," he said as he stood beside Syaoran, "If you see another one of those damned rebels, don't show any mercy next time. Do a good job, and I promise, I will make you a captain." "Thank you General!" Li walked away with a smile on his face.

End Flashback

            Syaoran punched the closest pole to him with powerful force that shook the pole. Next he turned around and in a rage, rushed to another pole and hit it with his shins. Syaoran didn't feel any pain; instead, he went back into the center of the ring and breathed in again. 

            "Li-hing?" A light heavenly voice woke Syaoran from his deep meditation. "Who's there!?" Syaoran asked in a valiant tone taking a fighting stance. Sakura peeked her head out behind the corner. Under the moonlight, Syaoran began to blush.

Sakura Narration

            "Hi Li-hing!" Li-hing is a very good student; he's always training even though class is over. "Fwan, what are you doing this late?" "Oh, Clow-sifu wanted me to help him; we're almost finished with those Clow Cards." "That's a relief!" As the moon shines on Li-hing, I always wonder how he can be so serious sometimes, I know he has a soft heart, he just hardly shows it. "Are you training?" Well, I know what his answer is; I just don't know what to talk about. "Aw…Wei-sifu keeps on telling me I have to practice my form." 

            "Are you okay all alone by yourself?" "Aw..." "Do you need anyone to accompany you? You are lonely?" Please say yes Li-hing, I wanna stay here just for a little while. "No, I'm okay!" Darn! "Well, that's good, you take care Li-hing!" "Aw…" Li-hing is very independent. Most of the time, he will never ask for help or company, he always likes to be alone. But one day I just wanna be with him, maybe just once so I can make him rely on people. Eh? What was that sound I just heard? It sounded like a wolf.

            "AWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

End Sakura Narration

            "Sakura step away!!!" Syaoran pushed Sakura aside as a man came out from the shadows and hit Syaoran in the ribs with his pole. Syaoran clutched his side, and the pole, and flipped the man carrying the pole. "Sakura run!" Syaoran then was attacked by 3 men, all with poles, Syaoran was tackled by one man, and the two others held him down with their poles. "Don't move kid, we just want her."

            "Li-hing!" she cried out, "I'm gonna save you!" Syaoran struggled, "Don't worry about me I can take them, they want you, just GO!" "Boss, she's here, get her before she runs away." Sakura heard this and started running for her dear life, she began to cry as she left Syaoran there defenseless and stripped of his pride. She kept on running, looking back, "Syaoran, I'm gonna get Clow-sifu, he will help." She kept on hurrying to Clow's place until a man with a machete stood in her way and she bumped into him. "You again?" she said in disgust, "What do you want with me? I have nothing to give you." The man with a red headband and black short hair stared at her. "Sakura, please we only want you to come and talk to us!" Sakura shot open her eyes, "You know my name?" she asked.

            Syaoran was being held down, the three men tried vigorously to hold him down. "Damn, this kid sure is strong!" "Hold him down, we gotta let boss talk to the girl and take her to our base so if they can see she's the one." Syaoran heard enough. Mustering all his strength, he pulled 'The Incredible Hulk' and bursted out of all three of the men's grasps. Two of the men were knocked out; one of them rubbed his head and followed Syaoran who was running toward Sakura. 

            "Hey kid stop!" Sakura heard; "Li-hing, he's alright!" she happily smiled. "Let go of me!" Sakura screamed as the man tried to grab her by the hand and carry her away. In desperation, she bit his hand. "Owwww!" The man let her go, Sakura pulled out a piece of paper with a Chinese symbol on it and shouted, "Thunder god, please help me!" From the piece of paper, Sakura shot thunderbolts at the man and the man ran off avoiding all the thunderbolts. "Don't make me hit you again!" 

           Just in the nick of time, Syaoran arrived, "Fwan, run now!" Sakura nodded and ran for the direction of Clow Reed's. Syaoran then saw the man, "You!" he grunted. Syaoran began to recall what the General had told him earlier. 'Kill the damned rebels!" Syaoran ran towards the man and tackled him in the back. "I'll kill you!" he growled. Then all of the sudden, the man chasing Syaoran choked him with his pole; "I got him boss, run back to the base!" "NO!" the boss shouted, "I can't leave you Hirotaki!" The boss was reluctant, but he saw the look, the ambition in Hirotaki's face, and he left right after yelling, "AWOOOOOO!!!" 

            "Ok Chinese boy," growled Hirotaki, "I got you in my sights, now I'll beat you up and take your possessions!" Syaoran began to get extremely furious. 'Kill the rebels!' the voice echoed in his head and his eyes shot up in a flame. Hirotaki released his grip on Syaoran and let Syaoran catch his breath. Syaoran was on all fours catching his breath. "Die in honor!" Hirotaki shouted, "You put up a good fight, but now die a warrior's way, YAAAAHHHH!" 

            "KILL THE REBELS!" Syaoran shouted. Right before the staff came down; Syaoran pulled out a dagger from his shoe and stabbed the man in the heart, stopping him in his tracks. "I died like…a…wolf…my…brotherssssss…" the man sprawled his hand across Syaoran's shirt, with a long stain of blood brought down with it. Syaoran looked at his hand full of the man's blood and was terrified. "I killed someone…" he was speechless. Syaoran fell on his butt and continued to look at his hands. Soon, his eyes filled with tears, his mouth felt dry. 

"I killed someone! I killed someone. I was taught never to do this, but why? Why? Only because I needed to kill the rebels, only because this man was killing me, why did I kill?" Syaoran felt a heap of guilt "Was it righteous? Did I kill for the right reasons?" Syaoran ran his bloody hands across his face staining his face of blood, "To protect those I love, a soldier, no, A WARRIOR, he must fight to protect those that are of his country, of his people, or his PRIDE!!!" Syaoran, once filled with guilt, now filled with ambition, and madness. 

Sakura arrived just on the spot with Clow Reed right beside her, "Li-hing!" she shouted, "Are you alright?" Clow Reed felt an evil presence inside Li, "Sonny boy…are you alright?" Syaoran stood up with full force, he turned his face to see Sakura, Sakura saw his face, and it was bloody. "Li-hing!" she shouted and tried to run to him. "Stay away Sakura!" Syaoran commanded and Sakura stopped where she was. Soon enough, Syaoran turned his attention to the knife that he had stabbed the man with. He went to go pick it up.

"Li-hing, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Hey stop it son, what's the matter with you, why are you picking up that knife?" Clow asked, "This is not good" he thought. Syaoran picked up the knife in one hand and approached the man sprawled dead on the floor. He got on top of the man and pulled him by his collar. "Listen," he said in an exhausted tone, "You rebel! Die in HELL!" Syaoran in a mad fury took the knife and began stabbing the already dead man. He first stabbed him in the cheek, right through, then the neck, then the eye, then the brain. Sakura after only seeing the first second of what he was doing, hid behind Clow Reed and begged Syaoran to stop. "Li-hing, stop this now!" Syaoran continued poking the body, making slashes at the arms, chest, and stomach. Sakura not wanting to see anymore ran up to Li and grabbed his bloody arm before he could continue.

"Stop this Li-hing!" she begged, "Don't do this! This is an innocent man!" Syaoran stopped on behalf of Sakura. He got off the man and faced Sakura with his blood drenched face. "Li-hing…what's gotten into you?" Clow looked at Syaoran with extreme discontent, and knew this Syaoran was not the same person. Syaoran looked at both the eye witnesses and walked away from them with a mean look in his eyes. 

Syaoran, he had felt something the moment he had began the stab session. He felt remorseless, he felt merciless, he felt invincible. Syaoran's head argued, "This is wrong," and "This is not right." But the little devil in Syaoran's face shouted with extreme pleasure, with great content, he now loved to kill. Sakura watching Syaoran walk away, began to cry for Syaoran had changed so much. "Li-hing, my brother, my friend, have you gone stray?"

Character Bio

Tomoyo

Birthday: September 3

Zodiac most Like: Dog

Favorite Hobby: Helping Sakura with house chores and keeping Sakura happy

Least Favorite Hobby: Seeing Sakura sad or getting Sakura mad

Special Talents: Excellent seamstress, cook, house maid, artist, and singer

Favorite Colors: beige, white

Favorite Flower: lily magnolias, pink orchids

Favorite Food: buckwheat noodles, fish

Least Favorite Food: peppers

Something she can Cook: Anything what Sakura desires

Wish List: A new art set

My Comments: Tomoyo in this story serves the same way she does regularly for Sakura. I didn't want to tamper with her at all. Tomoyo is a fun loving person and her last name is unknown because she is of Japanese decent. Telling Sakura would probably spoil something that I am preparing for in later chapters. Just so you're wondering, yes, Tomoyo is Sakura's maid, and is her same age. In this story, Tomoyo meets Sakura because Min specially chose Tomoyo to be Sakura's maid, than to have her working in the brothel.


	5. Seek my Sister

Chapter 4: Seek my Sister

            Sakura and Clow Reed walked along the imperial gardens' stone path. Every time they passed a beautiful tree full of colorful flowers, Sakura felt even more depressed and hung her head down. "Clow-sifu," she mumbled, "Why do we have to go?" Clow looked at the path and continued to walk with Sakura, "Well, for one, it is a direct order from the emperor," Clow smiled "and two, your friend Li Syaoran is going to be there, he's going to be declared the new captain of the hand to hand combat forces."

            Sakura no longer blushed when she heard Syaoran's name. Instead, she hung her head down in disgust. "I don't care about him anymore," Clow was taken back. Clow worried about his favorite student, got down on one knee while trying to look at Sakura's emerald eyes, "Sakura," he said worried, "You don't mean that do you?" Sakura tried to think hard if she did or didn't.

Flashback

            Syaoran had the bloody hands in him. He was no longer one of innocent blood; he walked to the nearest fountain to go wash himself off. As he found a wooden tub full of water, he went to go to clean up. "Li-hing!" Sakura shouted chasing after him. She caught up with him after he had stopped to wash himself off. "Li-hing, why did you kill that man, he was innocent." Syaoran washed the blood off his face, "Because, he's a rebel," he stated, "Your father, he was right, last time when I let one of them get that close to you, you were scared. I felt helpless." 

            Unsure how to feel, Sakura rejected, "But he didn't do anything to me, and besides, knowing you, you wouldn't do that!" Syaoran looked at Sakura, Sakura finally felt relieved now that he had washed his face. "Well," Syaoran began to say, "Guess the bastard deserved it!" Sakura began to tear in her eyes, "This is not you Syaoran!" Syaoran looked at her with ambition, "You're right," he stated, "It's not me, the old me. I realize that in order to become stronger, in order to become powerful, I need to show no mercy." Sakura didn't want to hear anymore, she slapped Syaoran in the face and ran off crying. 

            Syaoran felt two things, guilt and loneliness. "Sorry Fwan," he whispered, "But this is me, and I'm doing this for your own good."

End Flashback

            "Ahh, Clow Reed and Fwan Hung Na, it's an honor to have you as guests." The guard said bowing down to them both. "Speak nothing of it! Today we hear that Li Syaoran is finally being promoted to the position he deserves, is this so?" The guard nodded at Clow Reed. "Please enter!" The guard opened the grandiose door for both of them when they entered. Sakura and Clow walked along the shiny palace floors, and looking at each other, they decided to proceed to the main room where Syaoran's honor ceremony would take place. 

            Syaoran looked around; there were dozens of soldiers and people looking at the new captain. Syaoran however was not happy; he had the meanest look anyone ever saw in his face. "Syaoran," Li turned around to meet his beautiful mother, Yelan in the eyes. She bent down and hugged her son, giving him congratulations for being in charge of the hand to hand force. "Syaoran, please withhold family honor at all times." "I will mother!" Syaoran said coldly. 

            Suddenly, the general pulled the mother away from the son. A normal son, willing to love his mother would have brought her mother, or just held on a little longer. Syaoran didn't when she was pulled apart from him, he stared at her coldly. "Listen boy!" Min began to say, "I am putting you in charge of nearly 3,000 men, think you can handle it?" Syaoran nodded. "Good! And remember everything I said to you yesterday." Syaoran wanted to remember, but everything that Min said was so harsh.

Flashback

            "You finally did the right thing Syaoran, you killed a rebel!" General Min and the men all sat around the banquet table and gave three cheers for the newly appointed captain. "As promised, I shall put you in charge of 3,000 hand to hand combat men, who shall assist us in the battlefield. Your hard work has persevered and made you what you are today, be proud." Syaoran gave a cold and serious look to everyone. 

            Syaoran would wish this stupid dinner party would end. "I killed someone!" he said, "I murdered someone!" The General saw his struggle and called off the dinner party. "You have all been greatly appreciated, now you may all leave." The people gathered their belongings and walked out the door in a single file line. Syaoran sat in his cushion alone, looking at his clenched hands on his knees. 

            "Something you want to talk about?" Min asked. Syaoran shook his head. "Then allow me to ask," Min looked at the depressed Syaoran, "How did it feel to kill a rebel?" Syaoran shot his head up, "It felt…" Syaoran didn't want to say this, but it was true, "All my life, I was brought to killing as being wrong and unjust." Min looked at him, with interest. "But when I first slid the dagger in that man's heart, BOY did it feel good!" Min never saw this side of Syaoran. "Not good though right, don't you mean, honorable, just?" Syaoran shook his head. 

            "It felt good! I was being suppressed by the enemy, they tortured me, called me names, hurt those I love, for that, when I killed him, his death was enjoyment for my suffering." Min shot up, "But that's not right!" Syaoran looked at him confused, "When you kill someone, you should not feel vengeful and spite, you should feel that you are honored for taking their life, but not rubbing it in." Syaoran hung his head down in guilt. "Besides, remember, when you are in the battlefield, those who you love are completely ignored." Syaoran shot his head up again. "Those who you love, those you fight for, they are no longer in consideration." Syaoran nodded.

            "I will make you captain still Syaoran, but you may not kill unjust. Remember that women and children are always spared, and the men you kill, their death was in honor for having died by you."

End Flashback

            "Regardless of that general," Syaoran said, "I have no remorse for killing that man!" The general stated, "You shouldn't," the general walked away, "but don't forget that man!" Syaoran saw all his loyal subjects bowing before him in unison, all the audience members witnessing this saw the birth of a new captain. Syaoran also had a new uniform to boot. He wore a black cape, red shoulder pads, and a black breastplate. 

            Syaoran then looked around to see who was among the audience, and then he saw one person leave. "Auburn hair," he thought, "There's only one person that could be." 

            Sakura stood outside the doors of the room Syaoran was in and started to cry. "Li-hing, how could you accept this mark of corruption?" Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, "Fwan I…" Sakura heard a familiar voice and backed away and turned around to see who it was. "Listen Fwan," Syaoran said, "I may not be the same person you've known before, but nonetheless, I still am Syaoran." Sakura looked at him with teary eyes. 

            "You may be," she hesitated to say, "But you still killed someone!" Sakura tried to make a run for it but she was pulled back. "Sakura!" he called, "I'm still Syaoran, I'm not corrupt, I just…" "What did you call me?" Sakura interrupted with disbelief. Syaoran wondering what he said was wrong, then it hit him. "Oh, I called you Fwan! Sorry! I know I'm not allowed to." Sakura stopped crying, she wiped the tears away, "I know you called me by my name, but before you start calling me by that name, I wanna call you Syaoran, is that okay?" Syaoran nodded.

            "Good!" Sakura gave her best cheerful smile ever. "Why aren't you mad anymore?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know," she stated, "But when I feel your presence, I don't feel you are scary anymore." Syaoran felt relieved, "Listen, I know I'm going to my first campaign today, and I wanna make it up to you. So would you want to maybe…" Syaoran began to blush. Sakura wondered what was up with him, "Never mind!" he said. Sakura smiled. Syaoran began to walk away until Sakura called him again. 

            "Syaoran!" she called, "If you're going to your first campaign, remember never to kill, and always remember how sad you made me." Syaoran agreed, "I promise!" Sakura pouted, "I don't believe you!" Syaoran started to get scared of her for a second. Sakura then held out her pinky like a hook. "Make me believe you!" she stated. Then Syaoran held out his pinky in the shape of a hook and pinky sweared with her. Sakura then took off her necklace and tied it over Syaoran's neck. Syaoran could only blush. "Remember, if you do kill anyone, I'm going to take that back!" Syaoran smiled and left.

            Sakura looked at her departing friend, "I can't act mean to him," she said to herself, "Even though he may be stained with blood, I still am with him."

Syaoran's First Campaign:

Mission Briefing Orders

Syaoran, as you know, those Japanese rebels have been trying to kidnap my daughter Sakura. It is your job to dismantle them where they stand. Bring 10 combat men to scout the area at 2:00 P.M. Kill as many guards as you can to provoke them. If they choose to bring in their army to attack you, do not hesitate to kill them and let them die with honor. Remember, spare all women and children, and don't kill thoughtlessly.

End

            Syaoran read the papers and folded them in his pocket. "Okay this should be a cinch!" Syaoran had already sent all ten men to kill all the scouts. He stood at the top of the hill using his keen eyes to see if any trouble was coming, if so, he was the back up force. "AWWWOOOOOOO!!!!" he heard, "Dammit! It's another trap!"

            Suddenly, all his ten men were being attacked by white head banded men who popped out from the sand next to them. "I gotta help them!" he shouted, "But my promise to Sakura, I can't-" Syaoran hesitated to unsheathe his sword, "I need to let them handle this by themselves, but I can't fail." Syaoran saw his men savagely attacked, and then he saw one getting killed. "No!" he cried. 'In the battlefield, forget about you loved ones!' Syaoran stared at Sakura's necklace, "Sorry Sakura!" He rushed in and began his attack.

            Sakura was hard at work. "Sleeping are we!?" Clow Reed yelled which made Sakura wake up. "Please Clow, I'm tired, it's 4:00 in the morning!" Clow Reed pulled out his 'Sleep' card. "Remember this?" he asked, "This is how you got most of your sleeping in the daytime so you could help me now, no way you can be tired again!" Sakura yawned, "Sorry but I-" Sakura was interrupted when she and Clow heard light footsteps outside. "Is Syaoran back?" she asked. Sakura checked outside to see the gates to the city open and Syaoran hauled a large body with him. 

            "Syaoran!" she happily cheered, "You're back!" Syaoran hauled in the body and she stopped when she saw who it was. "Why did you bring him here?" Sakura stared at the man with black hair and a red head band all tied up and curled up and unconscious. "Sakura, I wanted to bring to justice the man who tried to kidnap you." Syaoran said bravely, "My other men have died for the cause of bringing this man to justice, and as my first act as captain, I want to show you that I didn't cause unnecessary bloodshed to get this man." "That's a damn lie and you know it!" The man woke with passion saying that. "Hey, I thought I knocked you out!?" Syaoran asked.

            "Listen Sakura, this man tells lies, he killed all the scouts with rage and in order for him to stop, I had to give myself up to him!" Sakura looked at the man and Syaoran. She couldn't believe her ears. "That's enough from you!" Syaoran struck him in the neck making him unconscious again. Sakura stared at Syaoran, once beginning to water her eyes, "So you lied to me?" Syaoran shook his head in desperation, "No Sakura I-" "YOU LIED TO ME!" she yelled. "Syaoran, to have someone lie to you, especially about something this great, I just can't forgive." Sakura looked away from Syaoran. Syaoran felt guilt, but he tried to explain, "Sakura…I am a soldier, I couldn't keep your promise because it's my duty as a soldier. And my men…they were being brutally murdered, I had to save them." "And where are they now!?" Sakura snapped back. "They're dead." Syaoran mumbled. "You just sank as low as them!" Sakura said, "Syaoran, don't ever see me again!" Syaoran was taken aback, "I can't do that!" Sakura in rage took off Syaoran's lucky ring and threw it at his chest. "You need that," she stated with tears streaming down her eyes, "…if you die, then you will die with it." 

            Sakura ran away from Syaoran not wanting to see him anymore. "Sakura wait I-" "FIRE GOD, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura shot a fire spell at Syaoran and continued to run off. Syaoran feeling the burn winced, but at the same time, felt his heart crush into a million pieces.

            "Damn you!" he yelled and turned his attention to his prisoner, "You ruined it all, I made Sakura a promise and she wasn't supposed to know I lied." The man opened his eyes partially, "Well, maybe you shouldn't make promises then." "I'll KILL YOU!" he shouted. "Go get it over with, I'm sure Sakura would like that, come on you killed my men, go ahead and kill me, I wanna join them." Syaoran brought his sword up ready to chop the man's head off, but he put it back down. "You'll be dead soon enough!" Syaoran put him down and just punched him in the face. "I don't need her to love me anyways!" Syaoran walked off with a cold smile and his cape flowing with the wind.

            Sakura was hurled all over her bed crying. The pillow, the sheets, everything was wet with tears. She left her door open ajar with a little light from the halls shining into her room. 

Sakura Narration

            I hate him! I hate him! How could he lie to me? Why is he now so cold? Ever since he killed that man, many good things have been happening to him. First he gets that dinner banquet, and then he's promoted. Every time I passed him on the streets, his once serious self had now become sadistic with madness. He is not the same Syaoran as before. (Someone strokes the back of Sakura's head) Who is it? Leave me alone! "Sakura." A heavenly voice, is it an angel, hopefully she will put me out of my misery. (Sakura turns around to see Tomoyo) "Tomoyo…" 

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura looked at Tomoyo with exhaustion. "Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo worriedly put her hand over her face to wipe away her tears. "Please Sakura, don't cry, a smile always suits you best." Sakura hesitantly looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo felt Sakura's soft body; she picked up Sakura and embraced her. "Sakura, I hate to see you sad," Sakura felt Tomoyo's soft skin, this feeling of embrace led her to believe for a while that she once had a mother before, who embraced her this same way. 

            "Tomoyo, I…" Sakura choked, "I don't belong here Tomoyo!" Sakura began to cry once again and Tomoyo caught her before she fell back into her bed. "Then where do you belong Sakura?" Sakura began to think as she told Tomoyo, "Back then, I knew I was different from everyone, everyone looked at me different everyone talked to me different. The only thing that made me belong here was my family and friends, but now they don't even belong. Now where do I belong?" Suddenly, Sakura got a quick thought of someone pop into her head.

            "Tomoyo!" she said, "I must go, someone, I need to talk to someone." Sakura quickly put on her coat and left the door. Tomoyo tried to stop her, but she realized that maybe Sakura was going to be okay and left her to go.

The Prison:

            Dank water dripped from the ceiling, rats infested the whole area, the bars were rusted-but strong, people in their cells began to get coughing diseases and began to die. The lone leader with his red headband sat on the straw floor, looking down at his misfortune. "Hey Japanese rebel!" the guard called, "Someone's here to see you!" The rebel leader stared and heard noises of a door clanking shut and footsteps approaching his cage.

            Then, out of nowhere, a teenage girl bent down and stared at him with her emerald eyes. "What do you want?" he asked, "You came to see me be pathetic like this?" Sakura pulled out a canister, a piece of paper, and slipped it through the bars. "Water god! Help this man!" Sakura summoned from the piece of paper a light stream of water coming out from it that fell into the canister. "Here, drink this!" Sakura offered. 

            The man, both thirsty and tired, graciously took the water and began to drink the whole thing. Little tiny streams from his mouth dripped off and wet his shirt, but he didn't care, his shirt was dirty anyways. "Thank you!" he said giving her a smile. "Now that I have gave you water, you must answer my question." The man looked confused, "Which one?" Sakura thought about it for a second. "What is my name, and how do you know it?" The man smiled, "Sakura…your name is Sakura." Sakura, content waited for him to continue. "Who in our rebel force doesn't know Sakura?" he asked himself as the answer to her question. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked in a frantic tone. 

            The man stared at her, "Sakura is the name of the child that was missing, stolen, from us." Sakura looked at him quizzically, "Us?" "Yeah, the rebels, or back then we simply were Japanese refugees who wished to settle in the land of China." Sakura begged him to continue. "Anyways, I bet you're dying to know my name, cause you keep calling me nothing, so from now on, just call me Touya." Sakura greeted him, "It's nice to meet you Touya!" "Same here! After waiting for so long I've finally met my dear sister Sakura!" Sakura snapped and remembered something.

Flashback

Touya then turned his attention to Sakura, although she was a baby resting in the arms of her father, he looked at her shiny baby emerald eyes and smiled. "Little sis, when we grow up, we're gonna have so much fun in China, we're gonna learn kung fu, then we're gonna wear silk, and eventually, we'll learn to cook Chinese food." Sakura, though not understanding a word Touya had just said, cheered like a happy baby. "But before we go to China, to our new home, I want to give you this." Touya pulled from his pocket a preserved petal of a cherry blossom on a rope, a cherry blossom necklace if you will. Touya put a preserved peach flower petal necklace on himself, "Now we have a piece of old Japan, while we live in New China."

            Sakura smiled for one last time, then hooves and footsteps are heard, the cavalry had arrived. In little Sakura's eyes, she saw nothing but white light.

End Flashback

            "You were the little boy?" Sakura asked and Touya nodded, "Then please tell me what happened to mother and to father!" Touya laughed. "Well I don't know what happened to mother, you have to ask father about that." "Where is father?" Sakura asked desperately. "I can take you to him, but…" Touya said a condition, "But?" Sakura asked him to continue. "You gotta get me out of here" Sakura nodded.

            She took out her hand and placed it on the wall where they would make their escape. "Oh element of the earth, let me pass your barriers." Sakura kept her hand there but nothing was happening. "Hey, what are you doing? I said let me out, not keep me in!" Sakura smiled at Touya, flicking the wall, the whole wall collapsed in a single flick. "Whoa!" Touya said, "That's cool, now get me outta these bars!" Sakura put a piece of Chinese paper on the bars. "Fire, melt!" The bars melted letting Touya getting an easy escape path. "Whoa, thanks, now let's make a run for it."

The next morning:

            "Sakura's GONE MISSING!" shouted General Min, "That damned rebel took her!" Syaoran tried to calm his superior down, "General," Syaoran said, "If a simply go back to their base and get her, you can stop worrying." Syaoran tried to calm down the General, but his franticness got the best of him. "My poor daughter, by now, they are probably having fun with her." Syaoran inquisitively wondered what the general meant by, "Having fun?"

            "Those rebels are all pigs, pigs I tell you! They would rape the first thing they saw!" Syaoran snapped his eyes open and bowed down to the general. "General!" he yelled, "I will go to the base and retrieve Sakura; I will not allow your daughter to face such pain."

            "Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura shouted, "This food is sooo good!" Sakura grabbed her bowl of rice and in mouthfuls ate her rice. "Hmmm…what a monster!" Touya mumbled with his hand covering his mouth. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing!" Touya smiled seeing his sister so happy. "So I think father may be up, let me go check!" Sakura nodded with a cheerful smile.

Sakura Narration

These people, they aren't so mean. They are so nice. Especially brother Touya. And they are also more informal also, I don't have to call Touya- Touya-hing I can just call him Onni-chan. And Touya said that I can just call father Otou-san. And my real name is Sakura Kinomoto. I didn't know I had a last name!

Anyways, after rescuing my brother yesterday night, we went here and got some sleep. Then for breakfast he made me the best rice I've ever had. And when I was eating, I didn't have to eat with my mouth closed, or with my chopsticks in the right length. I could just eat, I love this freedom.

But what about all the people I left behind. What if I never see them again? Tomoyo, Clow-sifu, father, Syao-NO! I can't think about him! He got me into this trouble in the first place. I'm glad I got rid of his stupid ring!

End Sakura Narration

            "Sakura-chan!" the tent guard called. Sakura was still eating, but she put down her chopsticks and bowl to see what the guard wanted. "Your father is here now."

Character Bio

Touya Kinomoto

Birthday: February 29

Zodiac most like: Tiger

Favorite Hobby: Leading the Rebel Wolves, his gang

Least Favorite Hobby: None

Special Talents: Excellent Leader and athletic

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite flower: Peach blossoms

Favorite Food: Steak

Least favorite food: Fried tofu

Something he can cook: Eggs

Wish lists: Shoes

My Comments: Touya is somewhat of a leader to his rag tag group, the Rebel Wolves. Though as you can see I implemented some brother figures in Touya (calling Sakura 'monster'), he is still not the complete brotherly figure. Instead, he is more of a person who will show Sakura who she truly is.


	6. Refugees with A Cause

Chapter 5: Refugees with a Cause

            Sakura waited anxiously. She clenched her fists right on her knees waiting for the arrival of her father. She didn't know what to expect since she practically never met him before. She felt that this guy was probably some high and mighty old chief that would lecture her about the future or something. 

            Suddenly, a man opened a flap of cloth, which was an entrance. Sakura gazed at him. A tall figure, wearing a long brown coat and wearing spectacles, his eyes were closed and sewed and he never opened them. "Maybe he's scared of light?" Sakura thought. The man sat down on the cushion across from Sakura with his legs crossed Indian style. "Greetings Sakura!" he greeted, "Hi!" Sakura replied. "I have not seen my daughter in ages," the man said, "Would I please feel her face to see how much it's changed?" Sakura nodded, but the man asked again, "May I see?" Sakura nodded again, "Please give me a yes or no answer." Sakura perturbed, said calmly, "Yes." The man took his hand and caressed Sakura's face. 

"My you have grown so much daughter!" Sakura looked at his eyes, still closed, she told him, "Otou-san," she paused not knowing if it was proper to say or not, "Could you please open your eyes?" Sakura's father slowly opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. When Sakura saw into his eyes, she wanted to throw up, never before had she seen the most horrible condition ever. His eyes, they were all colored white and gave a glassy shine to them. "Father," she shivered, "Are you blind?" Sakura's father nodded. "How did this happen?" Sakura's father closed his eyes back and tried to remember as far back as he could."

Flashback

            The wagon carrying a family slowly bumped with the rocky terrain of the mountain pass which led to the Great Wall of China. Inside the wagon, light cries of sadness could be heard; a whole family lived inside, waiting for their horses to get them across the Great Wall and into the Chinese territory.

            "Little Sakura, please don't cry!" the panicked mother begged. The baby, with a hairline ready to grow continued to cry regardless if her mother was holding her. The mother was beyond beautiful, her wavy black hair touched little Sakura's cheeks giving a light tickle feeling. "Nadeshiko," a man with spectacles reached out his arms, "Our daughter probably isn't used to the rocking yet." The father, took his daughter, Sakura, and tried to keep her steady, and almost in an instant, she stopped crying.

            "Oka-san!" a seven year old boy with black hair just like his mother's pulled on his mother's long frilly dress, "Why are we going to China?" Mother Nadeshiko looked at her son with a smile, "It's time to start a new life Touya, with the feudal lords in Japan, and we can't afford to have to stay there any longer. I want to start fresh, first in Nanking, and then I want to go to Beijing." Touya marveled how she said those cities. "Mother, will we get to see the emperor and visit the Forbidden City?" Touya asked with zeal. "I hope so, Touya!" 

            Touya then turned his attention to Sakura, although she was a baby resting in the arms of her father, he looked at her shiny baby emerald eyes and smiled. "Little sis, when we grow up, we're gonna have so much fun in China, we're gonna learn kung fu, then we're gonna wear silk, and eventually, we'll learn to cook Chinese food." Sakura, though not understanding a word Touya had just said, cheered like a happy baby. "But before we go to China, to our new home, I want to give you this." Touya pulled from his pocket a preserved petal of a cherry blossom on a rope, a cherry blossom necklace if you will. Touya put a preserved peach flower petal necklace on himself, "Now we have a piece of old Japan, while we live in New China."

            Sakura smiled for one last time, then hooves and footsteps are heard, the cavalry had arrived. "What is this?" the father asked. All of the sudden, their wagon was rocked and the whole wagon tipped over and fell on its side. Little baby Sakura had fallen out of the father's arms and hit the ground, hard! "Sakura!" the father cried, then all of the sudden, men with pointy helmets opened the door to the wagon on the top. Like fish in the water, they took their hooks and hooked them by their shirts and pants, and carried the whole family out. 

            Touya had finally seen daylight; the rays of the sun hit his face as he climbed out. "Okay Japanese get out now!" a soldier called. "I don't understand," Nadeshiko said, "Why are we being pulled over?" The father looked around and saw all his brothers, sisters, and friends carriages being tipped over and collected like fish in the sea. "Violation of the Chinese Imperial Law, you all are illegal refugees entering the country without consent."

            "But we were told by the emperor that he would give us refuge when we were in Japan, why would he break his word?" Nadeshiko questioned. Five men on horses then surrounded her. "Hey, a nice looking Japanese woman!" All of the soldiers whistled. "Leave me alone!" she cried. "Hey commander," a soldier called, then, a cruel looking commander with shifty eyes and a feather on his helmet approached the soldiers. "We have collected all the refugees, what should we do with them?"

            The commander looked around; he saw that a majority of the refugees were women. From this view, he formulated a plan. "All the men," he started to say, "Restrain them!" The soldiers all took their long poles to hold and gather all the men together. "All the children," he continued with his domineering voice, "Arrest them for training in the Imperial army, we can't have those Japanese forming possible rebellions!" Then all the soldiers collected the children. "Touya, hide behind me." The father said, "Make sure you use my coat to cover your feet too!" 

            The commander after seeing all the children collected was pleased. "Chain them!" he commanded. Children were crying and shouting for their mothers and fathers. When all the children were chained a lone soldier with a developing mustache came up to his commander. "Wait commander!" he said, "What about the women?" The commander looked at all the women with scared looks on their faces, unsure what he was going to say. 

            "Rape them!" he said coldly. When the soldiers all heard that, they all cheered for joy and started running up to every single woman, quickly removing their clothes, and proceeding to rape them in every possible way. The Japanese men, fathers, brothers, husbands, sons, all looked at this sick display and tried to break the barrier holding them off in hopes to rescue their loved one.

            "This is unjust!!!" the soldier said, "We are in the battlefield, not a brothel!" The commander stared at the man with disgust, "In such honor are we Min?" Young Min looked at the commander, "We were not supposed to come here to find whores!" Min ran to every soldier and tried to pull one off every woman, but there were too many. "Now, the rest of my men, light their wagons on fire!" The soldiers who were not having fun with women took torches and threw them inside the wagons. Min looked at this total gross horrific picture. "When I'm general, I will put an end to all this madness and I will castrate all you pigs, and turn you into eunuchs!" The commander rode to Min and smacked him with a pole. Min flew 3 feet away and in super pain, feeling his bottom lip, blood gushed out. "Min," the commander said, "You will never ever become general!" The commander spit on Min, "After you have completed satisfying your woman, kill them then chase the men off to the desert where they will die!" "YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" All the soldiers said in unison with their pleasure still concentrated on al the women. Min looked at a totally disgusting picture when he saw a young woman, black beautiful wavy hair, naked, but being raped. While she saw Min getting up and looking at her with worry, she thought unselfishly, and cried out in pain, "Save my baby!" she said. 

All of the sudden, Min heard faint cries. He saw numerous carriages burning, he knew that the baby was in one of the wagons, but which, and if he didn't find it, he would have failed another life. Min ran across trying to follow the sound of distant cries. Min ran frantically looking for the wagon. The cries got louder, but not loud enough. Finally he saw a carriage that was the center piece of his attention. It was at the base of burning and was just recently lit. He climbed that wagon and looked down, there was a baby. "Calm down!" he said as he dropped in, carried the baby in his cape, and was beginning to climb out the carriage. When he reached the top, it caved it making him fall back down on his back. The baby still crying was the motivation for Min to get up and find an alternate exit.

Searching around, he saw a partially burnt out wall, quickly, he wrapped the baby in his cape, then punched the wall down breaking it into splinters. He uncovered the baby looking at it with a sign of love. "My, lucky baby aren't you?" Min carried the baby back to the mother, but by the time he got there, the soldier raping her slit her husband's eyes and stabbed his sword behind her. The husband cried for his eyes and for his lover. "Damn you!" Min yelled as he choked the soldier. The soldier tried to beg for forgiveness, "Min, please don't I was just having a little fu-" Min pulled out his dagger and castrated the man, making him cry for his lost friend. 

Min turned to the slit eyed man but he ran off when a soldier took his pole and drove him off. Min, all alone with a baby in his arms, opened the cape to her again. "Looks like your mother's dead." Min looked around himself to find he was desolate in the middle of the desert, with dead women lying everywhere. 

"Ping!" Min looked down to see what had fallen, "A ying fa petal…" he said, "In Japan, I believe they call this a Sakura." Min looked at the baby and necklace that had fallen, "The from now on you shall be called Sakura." The baby giggled with delight. Min wrapped up his baby from the sweltering heat, and wandered the desert to go home.

End Flashback

            "That's how you got blind?" Sakura asked while she sipped her tea. Sakura's father nodded, "Just because I didn't want to see my wife getting ravaged right before my eyes, I would've blinded myself if I had the dagger in my hands." 

Flashback

            "I'm sick of living in this desert!" A townsperson said, "It's been a year since we witnessed our wives molested in front of us, and you do nothing but sit here with your blindness Fujitaka!" Fujitaka turned around, with a white cloth tied around his eyes. "I am so sorry that you hate this desert, but as the only surviving refugees from Japan, we must make the best out of this land."

            The townsperson snapped at Fujitaka. "The best out of this land? What is there to make the best of? The soil is too dry, the weather heats out plants, what living can we do?" Fujitaka sat in his cushion and began to smoke with a pipe. "You know what Fujitaka? I think those Chinese are a problem too. When we make a new building for us, they wreck it; we are a nomadic group of refugees on the verge of gradual extinction because those damn Imperial guards wreck our every chance of survival."

            Fujitaka smiled at the man with great optimism. "We are nomadic, yes. Gradual extinction? No!" he said confidently, "The Chinese may not like us being in their land, but we have to fight on." "Fight on!?" the man said, "We don't have an army how can we fight on?" Fujitaka then came up with an idea, "Fight on!" he said, that's it. The man looked with confusion, "What is our stupid leader thinking of now?" 

            Fujitaka approached the campfire where everyone gathered and shouted out. "People come out of your tents; I believe I have come up with a great idea to defend ourselves from the constant threat of the Chinese." Everyone gathered around the town campfire disbelieved him. "You are crazy Fujitaka!" "No hear me out first!" Fujitaka commanded. "My son, he and your sons have been secretly stowed away from the Chinese so they know not of their existence." "And…" and impatient townsperson asked, "And because of this, the Chinese would not expect us, a mere bunch of refugees to attack them blindly." Everyone listened with anticipation. 

            "So! I can train all the children to fight with staffs, machetes, and knives. When the Chinese are at a threat to us, we will send out our sons to go and fight them, providing little provoking to them!" "To risk our sons to fight!?" a worried father asked, "I heard enough Fujitaka!" "Wait!" he stopped, "I'm not finished. Since we are nomadic, when the Chinese come looking for our sons, they will be at a different place every time, thus making the surprise attacks frequent, but they will not be able to attack us." Some people in the town agreed, others disagreed.

            The next month, everyone had voted it so. From that day forth, Fujitaka, though blinded, was able to train a whole new generation of Wolves. Wolves that fought for a cause, for freedom of oppression in China. They called themselves, the Rebel Wolves.

End Flashback

            Sakura looked at Touya, "And you're the leader?" "Nah!" Touya said, "I'm merely the boss! Dad here's the true genius." Fujitaka smiled, "As rebels, as they would like to call us, we don't fight for revenge from what happened 16 years ago. But we fight for the Chinese to leave us alone and give us better living conditions." Sakura amazed at their hard working lifestyle, never saw this side of China before, she sympathized with them, she had never known such atrocities her people, no, the Chinese people have caused to her kind.

Sakura Narration

            Who am I? I am not Chinese? I remember when papa used to let me ride on his lap and make me happy and warm all over. Was that all an illusion? I knew that I didn't belong in China, but now I'm wishing I did. I don't know who I am anymore. (Sakura looks at where her necklace used to be) I guess this is me, I'm a rebel! But, what about those people who made me feel like I wasn't a rebel? What about Tomoyo, her softness and caring attitude, or Clow Reed, his smart, wise infinite knowledge of the world, Min, my father who I thought for so long is really not and even Syao-"The Imperial Army they are attacking!" Huh? 

            (Sakura runs outside)

End Sakura Narration

            "What's going on Onni-chan?" Sakura asked. "Imperial guards are here again, and that new captain is with them!" Sakura shot her eyes open; she knew what she must do. "Touya let me go instead, I will reason with them." Fujitaka held her arm back. "No Sakura," he warned, "It's too dangerous." Sakura ignoring what her father just said walked out anyways holding Touya back.

            "LISTEN YOU JAPANESE REBELS!" Syaoran shouted, "The name is Syaoran, Captain of the Forbidden City's combat force. You have taken the daughter of General Min at your grasps, and he is not happy." Syaoran saw no one came out, "I'm warning you, I will come alone on my horse to retrieve Sakura, and if you don't give her back, I will kill you all!" Syaoran hit his horse to go down the hill and he stopped at the first tent he saw. "Now send Sakura out, before any harm is done to you!" 

            The tent door opened, Syaoran pulled out his sword ready for whatever came out. Then, he saw a beautiful girl in auburn hair streaks to the side of her face, with ragged clothes on. "Sakura…" he said with happiness, "What a relief!" Syaoran turned his horse around. But he did not hear or feel Sakura coming to him. "Sakura?" he questioned looking back. Sakura stared at him with determined eyes. "Sakura, let's go home." Sakura didn't budge. "Are you mad at me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura still didn't move and took two pieces of Chinese paper inside her ragged clothes. "Sakura please, what are you doing, the sooner we get out, the sooner we can get away from these people." Sakura meanly stared at him, "These are my people!" she stated. Syaoran looked confused, "Sakura?" Syaoran couldn't believe it or see what he was hearing.

            "Listen Sakura, I don't know what these people have been brainwashing you with, but they are rebels, think about that!" Syaoran tried to reason with her. "Is that so?" "Sakura, these rebels need to die! Please just come back home!" Syaoran looked at her worriedly. "All rebels need to die?" she asked, "Then why don't you kill me first?" Syaoran shot his eyes in disbelief, "Sakura, are you one of the Japanese rebels too?" Sakura nodded. "And if you don't kill me! Then I'll do the honors for you…GOD OF THUNDER, ATTACK LI SYAORAN!!!" In a mad rage, Sakura shot bolts of thunder aimed at Li Syaoran.

Character Bio

Clow Reed

Birthday: ???

Zodiac most like: Snake

Favorite Hobby: Making life easier for people with trinkets.

Least Favorite Hobby: Taking naps.

Special Talents: Magician, most powerful one

Favorite Color: black, purple

Favorite Flower: pink orchids

Favorite Food: Sweets

Least Favorite Food: None

Wish List: The Clow Cards completion

My Comments: Clow Reed is the inventor in the story. I made him a little more comical also. In addition, he is still retaining the guidance figure to Sakura he usually keeps.


	7. Fighting to Realize Love

Chapter 6: Fighting to Realize Your Love

            Syaoran quickly jumped off his horse and kicked its side. The horse in a frantic flee, giddied away to the hill. Syaoran on the ground face down pushed himself up picking up his dirt covered face to see Sakura. Syaoran possessed fear, as well as anger growing inside his fighting spirit. "Sakura?" he whispered, "I can't fight you, so stop playing!" Sakura had tears welling in her eyes, "I wish I could Syaoran," she said holding back, "But I fight for them now! They are my people! If you wish to harm them, then you must get through me first!"

            Sakura bravely stood in front of all rebels gathering outside their tents. "Sakura I can't fight you!" Syaoran yelled in desperation to make them all stop. "I want you to come back, and if not, at least let me make peace with you!" 

            On the top of the hill, the soldiers saw people gathering outside their tents with weapons and throwing devices and approaching their captain. "It's a damn trap!" a soldier yelled, "I don't care what captain says, he's in trouble, CHARGE!"

            "Listen, why would you want to make peace with us?" Touya yelled, "Besides, your definition of peace is further imprisonment and broken promises, like you said to my sister." Syaoran was speechless as he looked at all the people looking at him with distrust. He looked at the blind chief, the rebel leader, and finally, he rested his sights on a glassy eyed Sakura. "Have I really changed this much?" he thought, "So much that people begin to distrust me, so much that I have lost respect. Was all this captain promotion really necessary? No, it was not. I was selfish, I was corrupt, I wasn't me. Who was I?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Have I caused this much grief to Sakura? I keep on breaking our promises. Why do I do that?" Syaoran looked at his neck and saw Sakura's necklace, 'In the battlefield, you loved ones are no longer in consideration.' The infamous saying of Min, the lonely general, echoed in his head.

            "You're wrong Min!" Syaoran defiantly began to realize his mistakes, "You don't kill unjust, but you do kill for the ones you love, so they will not bleed. Always putting yourself upon the lives of your loved ones, I don't want them to bleed, and surely, I will bleed for them. Especially Sakura, because without the shadow of the doubt, I love-" "YOU LIE!" a villager yelled snapping out Syaoran in his thinking, "Peace, with us? You were preparing for them, attack them my brothers!" Syaoran turned around and saw a whole line forming and running towards them. "What are they doing?" Syaoran shouted, "Men stop I COMMAND YOU!" "Shut up boy!" Touya said pulling up his machete, "You planned this all along, trying to think we would make peace and not expect an attack while you send one from behind." Syaoran shook his head. "That's not it!"

            "Enough!" Touya snapped, "I have had enough of your lies!" Touya took a fighting stance and just before he sprung forward to attack Syaoran, Sakura held his arm back. "Allow me!" Sakura volunteered. Touya opened his eyes wide open, "Are you crazy?" he insulted, "This is the captain I am not letting you fight him alone!" Sakura insisted with the most determined face he had ever seen. "If you help me, then our people will die!" Sakura turned her head to the clashing armies, the rebel side was losing. "You see, they are in trouble already."  Touya knew it was dangerous, but he had to help his men. "Sakura, I will help you as soon as possible." Touya ran off yelling the battle cry, creating a huge cloud of dust when he ran toward his enemies. 

            The dust soon cleared slowly, and finally, the two people stood at their respective places. Syaoran and Sakura, once best friends who gave slight intimations of their affection toward each other, now were locked into a battle that they couldn't avoid. Both feeling that they didn't want to, but they had two. The only difference between these two now, is that Sakura was willing to kill her former crush for the good of her people. "I've killed enough," Syaoran said in a low voice to Sakura, "Sakura, I'm tired, I can't kill anymore. Every time I kill, I imagine their faces in my dreams haunting me. Sakura, let's not do this, let's stop this right now. If my people won't stop I can help you, I can help you guys get out of here so you can seek salvation and safety from our cruel soldiers."

Sakura Narration

            There is something different about Syaoran, NO! I can't think that, I must fight him! I must protect my people. But he does look kind again, like I can trust him again, but I know that's my imagination. As soon as I give in, he will take advantage of that, he was trained by them, by the Chinese, the ones who exiled my people in this desolate wasteland.

            "Sakura, what do you say?" I can't think now, all I ever see now is him in my mind. It's a strange feeling before, I can't fight him. But I MUST! I don't care if I have to fight him, even though he's my friend, my brother, my lo-WHAT? What was I thinking? That's crazy we are only friends, I can't think of him like that. "Syaoran-kun, I will fight you, if you will not fight me, then I will fight you!" Time to get ready! (Sakura pulls out two Chinese papers) "Ikuyo!"

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura shot fire at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly rolled to his side and unsheathed his sword. "This is no good!" he thought, "She is going to fight me, I have to make her believe that I will, I have to restrain her!" Syaoran pulled out a Chinese paper of his own, "Wind Gods," he called, striking his sword on the paper, "Create your binding gusts to capture those who attack!" Syaoran sent the spell towards Sakura. Sakura quickly countered, "Reverse flows of gusts!" she called out as the gust broke apart. "I'm not coming back Syaoran!"

           Sakura pulled out another Chinese paper. "Water beast! Surround and twirl your currents." From the piece of paper, water sprayed out from all four sides and began to twist in the air. Syaoran jumped trying to get above her, but the water current hit him and sent him flying away. "Gods of thunder, shock him!" Sakura sent thunderbolts from another Chinese paper. Syaoran was hit directly in the air; he plummeted down to the ground having smoke come out of his body, like barbecue. Syaoran did a quick break fall to get back up with celerity. He rested on his sword with one eye open and a dirty bruised face. "Syaoran, surrender yourself now!" Sakura offered. 

            Syaoran didn't say anything; he just picked up his sword and dashed right towards Sakura. Sakura in a panic shot thunderbolts in desperation, trying to send him back once more. Syaoran dodged all the thunderbolts and was closing in on Sakura. Sakura pulled out two sheets and shot thunderbolts from both sheets. Syaoran miraculously dodged them all and finally, he was in tackle distance with Sakura. "Now's my chance!" Syaoran jumped into Sakura grabbing her wrists and bringing them both into a tent.

            They both rolled on the ground before finally stopping and catching their breaths. Syaoran quickly got up with his sword in hand while Sakura was on her tush looking at Syaoran already up. Sakura finally admitted defeat. "Go ahead!" she commanded, "You have your sword, kill me!" Syaoran was taken back. "Sakura why would I kill you?" Sakura looked confused, "Listen Syaoran, I don't know what you're trying to pull but kill me; you said all rebels had to die." Syaoran threw his sword down right to Sakura's knees. 

            "You kill me!" Syaoran snapped back getting on his knees and looking at Sakura's eyes. "I deserve it for causing you so much pain!" Sakura got up picked up his sword and held it to his neck. Sakura hesitated whether or not to do it. Suddenly, Sakura dropped the sword and broke out in tears getting back on her knees. "I can't kill you Syaoran!" she said crying, "I'm too weak! I could never do what these rebels do. Even though they have a cause, I can't kill anyone or anything."

            Syaoran caught Sakura as she dropped her head on her shoulders crying. "Listen Sakura," he patted her back, "There are mountains to the north. After the first peak, go to the first valley you see, there will be a man named Leng who owns a small food stand, he will give you refuge if you mention my name." Sakura picked up her head. "Why, why are you telling me this?" she asked confused. "Because I want you and your people to survive, because I want you to be unharmed, because I-I…" Syaoran was trying to bring it out, he mustered enough courage, "Sakura, I love you!"

Sakura Narration

            (Sakura has her eyes wide open and is speechless)

            Did he say what I think he said? Is that why I couldn't kill him? I felt this way with him before, but now that he's said it, what can I do? I don't know what to say or do to him. I can't even say it back to him even though I've always wanted to. What's wrong with me? He's staring at me with strong looks, he wants an answer but I can't give it to him yet. But, do I love him?

End Sakura Narration

            Syaoran knew at this time, that Sakura was speechless. Her face was in awe, she couldn't move or look at him, and he was disappointed. "Go to the mountains," he said getting up and putting his sword back in his sheath, "I will come later to check on you!" Syaoran left the tent. Sakura was on her knees, still confused with a face in awe.

            "Men retreat!" Syaoran shouted. The two clashing armies broke apart. Syaoran's army fled up the hill, while some rebels chased after them, eventually losing them. Syaoran mounted back upon his horse and looked at the tent one final time, he kicked the horse and it rode into the hill.

            Sakura, still on her knees looked down at her clenched nervous fists. Blushing, she thought about what Syaoran said, "Do I love him in return?" Sakura felt something. She had something in her hand, it was hard and round. When she opened in, the glimmering light from it almost lit up the tent. She looked at the lucky ring Syaoran had slipped in her hand when she didn't notice. "Yes I do!" Sakura slipped the ring back on her finger. "Yes, I love you Syaoran!"

Character Bio

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Birthday: January 3

Zodiac sign: Pig

Occupation: Chief of the nomadic Village

Favorite Hobby: Giving advice

Least Favorite Hobby: Remembering the dreaded past

Favorite Foods: sweets and noodles

Least Favorite Food: None

Favorite Pastime: Teaching students weapon arts

Favorite Colors: white, brown, ivory

Favorite flowers: Sakuras, peach blossoms, nadeshikos

Something he can cook: nothing

Special Talent: remembers all too much

Wish List: to see his beloved again

My Comments: Okay, the first dramatic change in Fujitaka is definitely his blindness. Why did I make him blind? Well tell me you wouldn't blind yourself if your wife was being raped in front of you and there was nothing you could do about it. My point exactly, Fujitaka is a much more composed person in this story. The wise sage whom everyone seeks advice from, that is Fujitaka.


	8. The Forbidden City Changes

Chapter 7: The Forbidden Kingdom Change

            Min, the able general, stood in the guest room. On the center coffee table, there were two teacups. Both teacups had a dark oolong tea in them with flower petals put in for a more potent taste. Syaoran was on the cushion sitting cross legged and resting his palms on his knees. Apparently, Min and Syaoran have been talking for some time now. "So I see!" Min said, "My daughter, now she knows the truth…I am glad." Min walked away out the door taking his helmet out with him. 

            Syaoran putting his teacup down followed him outside. "General," he called, "Are you mad?" General Min tried to keep his calm face on as usual. "I'm fine!" he lied, "I just cannot believe that Sakura has finally found her true parents." Min, a man of no emotions never changed his facial expression while talking to Syaoran. 

            Syaoran tried to approach Min, but Min held his hand out, stopping him. "A good general knows when to sacrifice his men, as a father does to give away her daughter in marriage." Syaoran looked worried. "Shall I leave general!?" General Min stared at the flower path that he had specially planted for Sakura a long time ago. "Yes, please do!" Syaoran took his leave, bowed down to the general, and left. General Min shut his eyes, a tear dropped from the corner of his right eye as he tried to remember.

Flashback

            5 year old Sakura ran around her front yard. She looked around and around playfully for something. Back then, things were more calm and peaceful, but Sakura was still cheerful. "Ready or not here I come!" a baby angel's voice cried out. Sakura ran for dear life and hid behind a big tree, too bad it was the only tree, and the biggest. She looked at the flower petals growing on the trees, they were pink orchids. 

            "Sakura! I'm going to find you!" the voice kept on calling out, and soon the owner of the heavenly voice emerges from the side door. A purple haired girl with a bow on the top of her head and a purple cheongsam (long Chinese clothes for girls) looked frantically for Sakura. 5 year old Tomoyo was apparently playing hide and seek with her playmate and mistress, Sakura. Sakura tried to blend in with the tree, hoping to not get caught by Tomoyo. 

            Suddenly, Sakura stares at the ground and something catches her eyes. She goes over to that spot and takes a look bending down and looking at the beautiful blue flowers growing from the ground. The only patch she had seen in her front yard for the first time. "Pretty!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo heard her voice, "I found you!" she shout in a cute voice with a giggle. Sakura was still bending down looking at the flowers; Tomoyo saw her friend so happy and kneeled down with her to see the flowers. "This is pretty Tomoyo!" Tomoyo nodded with a smile, "I wish this whole yard could be filled with flowers."

            Min had been on the other side of the tree listening to the whole conversation. He smiled as he turned away and walked back into the house.

2 months later:

            "Papa," Sakura yawned, "Why did you wake me so late?" Sakura was rubbing her eyes; apparently she had just woken up. "Sakura, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!" Min said with anticipation. Sakura closed her eyes and Min placed his two hands over her little eyes. He guided her away, first opening the door outside. Sakura felt the wind chill her smooth skin. Suddenly, Sakura smelled something. "Okay open your eyes now!" Min removed his hands off of Sakura's eyes. Slowly she opened them; the first thing she saw was glimmering shines. When she had fully opened her eyes, a whole field of yellow, blue, red, pink, purple, and orange flowers filled her front yard. "So pretty!" Sakura excitedly jumped for joy and ran into the bushes of flowers. 

            The flower beds glimmered like shining crystals, Sakura laid in them with satisfaction, rolling around the shining riches of Mother Nature. Rolling in beds of flowers playfully, this is what Min saw, and this is what he loved about Sakura. "You may not be my daughter," he said to himself, "But nonetheless I would do anything for you, because I love you like a daughter."

End Flashback

            Min opened his eyes and glared at the flower beds that he had planted for Sakura 11 years ago. Slowly he unsheathed his Dao (Chinese broadsword) and approached the group of flowers. "Stupid rebels!" he yelled with rage. Fury erupted in Min; he took his Dao and started to swing ferociously at the flowers, cutting them from their stems. "It's all your fault!" he continued to yell with tears dripping out of his eyes. 

            Soon, all the flowers were cut, the stems were the only ones left standing. General Min collapsed before the fallen flowers and began to weep. "It's my fault; I should've told her…it's all my fault." The guilty general had two tears drop from his eyes onto the dirt ground. General Min, a strong man however, got up quickly and wiped his eyes. "She is no longer my daughter," he stated, "However I can never ever face her again." The general grabbed a bag stuffed with items and possessions; he threw his general helmet, armor, and sword to the ground and walked away. "I resign as general…" he trailed off, "I cannot fight her or her new family…"

            Syaoran had barged into the palace the next day. Angry, like something bothered him. He quickly rushed into the throne room. Guards left and right were trying to hold him back, but he was very adamant about entering and when followed by the guards, he would unsheathe his sword and prepare to attack. The guards, frightened, would slowly retreat and allow him in.

            Upon entering the throne room, Syaoran was stopped by two guards crossing their spears. "None shall pass!" the guard stated. Syaoran took out his sword and threatened, "If I shall not pass, then I shall remove you out of my way to pass." The guards just as adamant as Syaoran still held him back. "Suit yourself!" Syaoran rushed in ready to cut the two guards down to size.

            "Hold it!" a dominant voice erupted, "Guards, allow Captain Li to enter." The two guards with grins on their faces watched Syaoran give angry faces to them as he passed them by. "Captain Li," a man with a yellow dragon robe, yellow crown hat, and short hair greeted, "What brings the purpose of your visit to me, the emperor?" The emperor looked at Syaoran dominant features, his brown short hair, his angry sneering eyes, and his strong sturdy armored body. Syaoran bent down on one knee and bowed the emperor. "Emperor!" he greeted, "I have been to my quarters, and have not seen our general of 13,000 men."

            The emperor sat down on his wide comfortable chair and rested his hand on his cheek, listening to Syaoran in anticipation. "When I asked one of my men where the general was, he notified me of the emperor leaving us, is this true?" Syaoran was waiting for an answer, and the emperor was kind enough to give him one. "Yes, it is." The emperor replied. "Why have you willed this so?" Syaoran questioned, still on his knee, "Everyone knows that we require a general to submit to us new campaigns and orders. If General Min has left, then who is the new general to take his place?" 

            Emperor looked at him with a smile, "Why you are, of course!" he said with optimism. Syaoran stood up defiantly, almost as if he didn't want to become general. "That's impossible emperor," he stated, "General would never put this job before inexperienced hands." The emperor gave him a look, almost a devilish look, "I know," he replied, "He left saying that you were to become general, but I changed it just now." Syaoran felt relieved, although he loved one day to become general, he thought that it was too soon, and he didn't want 13,000 men under his control and his responsibility, being captain was hard enough, controlling the morale of 3,000 men. The emperor saw his relieved expression. Giving a wicked smirk, the emperor proceeded to notify Syaoran, "Would you like to know the new general?" he asked, Li nodded, "Very well then, your new general is commander Wuji!" 

            Syaoran shot his head up, "You can't be serious?" Syaoran now so wished that he would've become general, anything was better than Wuji. "Please emperor, I gratefully take the job as general, just don't let Wuji become one!" Syaoran pleaded for his life. "It's too late, the decision has been made," emperor pressed his authority, "I am the emperor and Wuji has promised me his arrival tomorrow." Syaoran showed his disgusted expression when hearing that name, "Wuji!" he said harshly, "He is the commander with the cruelest heart, how could the emperor be so foolish to accept him to come?" 

            "My decision has been made," the emperor shouted, "Although I know of Wuji's cruel tactics, his military genius is beyond perfect, I believe he is the greatest military leader we had who does anything for the good of China." Syaoran mocked him, "Good for China?" he asked rhetorically, "Some good, Min told me about his campaigns during the British arrivals at Hong Kong."

Flashback

            It was terrible. A British ship had just docked into the Hong Kong harbor, the nearest harbor they could find. The ships had large gaping holes in them with smoke coming out from the hull. Numerous innocent British missionaries ran on the deck of the ship. Some as desperate measures jumped into the water either on fire, or in fear. "Oh god save us!" A British woman screamed.

            "Quickly, lower the stairs," The captain shouted. The men on the deck quickly threw the rope stairs and quickly tied it to the harbor. British missionaries as well as British refugees ran across the rope path and quickly ran for their lives when they got on the dock. When the British tried to run into the city, a line of cavalry emerged from the corners of two building and held the line of British refugees back, refusing to let them into the city. 

            "No please!" the cries of many British refugees begged on their knees to the soldiers, "Please god save us, show mercy!" The soldiers began to laugh at those foreign devils now defenseless ever since they took out their gunmen who were on the ship. The British refugees looked in fear when they saw a man with a black horse approach them, giving them a devilish smirk, he held his sword out and started stabbing innocent women, children, and men. The surviving refugees faltered backward, most of them women. One of them caught the eye of the man on the horse. 

            "My, aren't you pretty?" the man said, "I'm commander Wuji, and I can let you survive out of all your people." The woman slapped him in the face, yes; she was pretty and young still, around 15 years old. The commander lifted up his sword peeved, until his sword was taken out of his hand by a throwing object. "Who threw that!?" he asked angrily. Suddenly, a 15 year old boy with dark black short hair arrived at the scene with a toothpick in his mouth. He sported a red jacket with yellow sleeves and a dragon circling around the jacket and sleeves. 

            The red headband on his forehead swayed with the wind, his fierce eyes shot angry looks at the soldiers. All the soldiers rushed to him with their spears out. Each spear that came to him, he grabbed it by the sharp edge and broke them off, doing the same to all the spears aimed towards him. In fear, the soldiers backed away in intimidation. 

            Wuji chuckled looking at the young boy, "Hm hm hm," he mocked his skill and got off his horse, "So, there is only one boy with skills like that, it's true after all." The teenage boy with flowing short hair glared at Wuji. "Listen," he said with a hoarse voice, "These people, these refugees are the reason why I have stopped you. As they have done nothing to you, you should not harm them, they simply coming from another country with no intention of harming us." Wuji laughed, "Really?" he asked, "So with that noble voice you speak with, you happen to be the son of Lo Da, hmmm?" 

            "That's none of your concern," he replied, "My father, leave him out of this. And leave them out of this too; they will be put under my guidance." The boy snapped his fingers, in an instant, Mongolian women ran with cloths and towels and buckets of water. They picked up the people and put their arms over their shoulders for support and helped the British refugees to their feet. The boy stared angrily at Wuji as they were carrying the refugees away. 

End Flashback

            Syaoran stared at the emperor who had remembered the recap of that event all too well. The emperor smirked at Syaoran, "That event is what made me choose him, his cruelty will not let those Japanese rebels pass any further on our land, we have to do something about it, and that seems to be the only way." Syaoran clenched his fist at the emperor and left his presence without being excused. 

            "Rude boy," the emperor said, "Don't you think Wuji?" Suddenly, a man with a metal helmet and a feather on top of it uncovered the drapes off of him. "That boy! He may get in my way!"

Sakura Narration

            I've been here since this afternoon, I tried to convince Leng that Syaoran sent me, but he didn't believe me. This guy Leng may act nice, but he sure has a bad attitude. When I told him we were going to settle here for a while, he said that we weren't allowed because we would get him killed. Anyways, I'm waiting for Syaoran now; he said he would visit me. (Sakura blushes) There I go again, thinking about him again.

            Anyways, these mountains are very cold, my people have sent up camp here already but now they are regretting it, I only wish that Syaoran chose a warmer place but I suppose this was the only safe place.

Sakura Narration

            Sakura was sitting on a wooden stool resting her elbows on the wooden table while eating a bowl of berries. The berries were sweet and tangy in her mouth, somewhat bitter, but she didn't feel like complaining. Her tent was dark and cold, wrapping her blanket around her for warmth. "Syaoran," she whispered, "Where are you? You said you would be here."

            Sakura worriedly looked outside the tent after hearing arguing going on outside. "The captain, he's found us!" a villager cried, "Call for help!" The panicked villager ran for dear life to his tent as Syaoran on his horse was coming down the hill. "Syaoran!" Sakura jumped, "Syaoran, over here!" Sakura waved her arms in the air. "Sakura," he said, "I'm coming, just wait!" Syaoran, still on his horse, jumped off and ran the rest of the way, letting his horse ride away. Sakura arms were wide open, waiting for Syaoran's embrace.

            "Stand back sister!" Touya stood I front of Sakura with his machete out, "Don't get any closer you bastard!" Syaoran stopped a few feet away from Touya and unsheathed his sword, "I'm not here to fight you!" he replied. "Put your sword away then and I'll believe you." "Stop it onni-chan!" Sakura snapped, "Syaoran is not here to kill us." Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Right, Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded.

            "Why have you come?" Touya asked rudely, "Who sent you?" Syaoran put his sword away, despite Touya keeping his out and poised at Syaoran. "I have come with information, of the Imperial Army; I wish to assist your people." Touya showed distrust in his eyes, "Syaoran-kun," Sakura stood in front of her brother bravely with a smile on her face and bent over looking at Syaoran's eyes, "Are you hungry?" 

            Touya snapped, "What!?" Touya pulled Sakura back, "You are offering the enemy food, think about what you are doing Sakura." Sakura defiantly ripped herself away from Touya's arms and asked again, "Are you Syaoran? I happened to make some fried dumplings!" Syaoran smiled at Sakura's happy mood, "Aw…" he replied.

A few moments later:

            After a great serving of dumplings, Syaoran, Sakura, and Touya had retired into Fujitaka's tent in order to give important information he promised. "Sir," he hesitantly asked. Syaoran looked at the sewed eyes of Fujitaka, though he could not see you, he appeared to give a feeling of an intimidating look that frightened the hearts of any who tried to oppose him. 

            "Um," Syaoran mumbled. "Don't worry Syaoran," Sakura patted him on the back for good luck, "It's all right he's okay." Sakura saw Syaoran still scared and intimidated, she took her initiative in introducing. "Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran asked as Sakura grabbed his hand, he and her began to blush, "Sakura, where are we going?" Sakura dragged Syaoran in front of her father, face to face no doubt. Syaoran began to shiver even more. 

            "Father," Sakura said, "This is Li Syaoran, he is the captain of the Imperial Army's combat men." Sakura's father showed a not very impressed expression. "Um he's also my very very very very very very very good friend from long time ago." Once again, Sakura's father showed no emotions. "Father? Are you okay?" Fujitaka put his palms on Syaoran's face, Syaoran was no longer scared as he felt his hard, yet soft touch. Fujitaka's hand felt all over Syaoran's face as to get a description of how he looked like by feeling his face. "My Sakura, he's very handsome, you did very good in finding a husband." Fujitaka joked. Sakura and Syaoran both became red with embarrassment. "He's not my husband!" Sakura yelled, "Only a friend, a friend I tell you!" Fujitaka chuckled knowing he had just made his daughter embarrassed.

            "So son," Fujitaka sat back down in a cross legged fashion, "I am sitting down because I wish to know what information you have for me as you have promised." Touya guarding the door looked at Syaoran with discontent. "Sir," Syaoran began, "Even though I have gotten you safe refuge at these mountains for a short period of time, I'm afraid that the Imperial Army is still after you though." Fujitaka listened intensively. "Today, our general, general Min has resigned from the army; his whereabouts as of now are unknown." Sakura shot her head up, "Syaoran!" she frantically asked, "What do you mean papa, err, Min is gone?" Sakura put both her hands on Syaoran's wide shoulders trying to search an answer through his eyes. 

            "Sakura, your father, he didn't want to fight you and he also didn't want to harm you in anyway. For this reason he has left so he could not kill the family you have now." Sakura shook her head with crystal tears flying out. "NO!" she cried out, "I may have not been his real daughter but he was my father, my father who had raised me." Sakura fell on her knees, "I'm sorry otou-san, you may be my true father, but General Min was the one who had raised me, to give up his only desire in the world, to lead the army was his ultimate sacrifice." Sakura got back up with her head hanging down, "I won't forgive myself for ruining my father's life!" Sakura ran out the tent. "Oi Sakura!" Touya yelled out putting his hand out ready to grab Sakura. "NO TOUYA!" Fujitaka snapped, "Let her be, she cannot handle the loss of her father." 

            Syaoran was ready to go and comfort her, but he had to finish speaking to Fujitaka first. "Sir," Fujitaka paid attention again, "Before I leave, I wanted to tell you one last thing." Fujitaka picked his head up, "Speak!" "The general Min has been replaced." "By whom?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran tried to tell him, but every time he said his name, he got disgusted. "The new general's name is Wuji!" Fujitaka snapped his head up, "Wuji…" he tried to say this in a calm voice, but the disgust I his voice was also coarse. 

            "I was hoping for a better reaction than that," Syaoran snapped, "I know what he did to your people, to every single refugee and foreigner he ever saw, Wuji is by far our most ruthless commander ever, and to put him as general, it would spell doom for all of China."

Flashback

            "Hey commander," a soldier called, then, a cruel looking commander with shifty eyes and a feather on his helmet approached the soldiers. "We have collected all the refugees, what should we do with them?"

            The commander looked around; he saw that a majority of the refugees were women. From this view, he formulated a plan. "All the men," he started to say, "Restrain them!" The soldiers all took their long poles to hold and gather all the men together. "All the children," he continued with his domineering voice, "Arrest them for training in the Imperial army, we can't have those Japanese forming possible rebellions!" Then all the soldiers collected the children. "Touya, hide behind me." The father said, "Make sure you use my coat to cover your feet too!" 

            The commander after seeing all the children collected was pleased. "Chain them!" he commanded. Children were crying and shouting for their mothers and fathers. When all the children were chained a lone soldier with a developing mustache came up to his commander. "Wait commander!" he said, "What about the women?" The commander looked at all the women with scared looks on their faces, unsure what he was going to say. 

            "Rape them!" he said coldly. When the soldiers all heard that, they all cheered for joy and started running up to every single woman, quickly removing their clothes, and proceeding to rape them in every possible way. The Japanese men, fathers, brothers, husbands, sons, all looked at this sick display and tried to break the barrier holding them off in hopes to rescue their loved one.

            "Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka yelled out as he saw her clothes ripped off with lust. "Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka pulled out his son behind his coat, his son had been crying ever since he was stuffed in a dark coat for protection. "Listen Touya!" Fujitaka put his hands on his sons shoulders, "I'm going to get your mother, you stay here and behave yourself okay!?" Touya even though he was crying, he managed to nod. "Good boy!" Fujitaka's first step was to break the barrier holding him back. First he grabbed the long staff that the soldiers were using to hold him back. "Hey what do you think you're-" Fujitaka snapped the staff end off, giving him a 3 foot long staff, long enough to beat the soldier senseless in the face.

            Once the soldier was on the ground drooling. Fujitaka raised his staff in the air to symbolize his mob behind him all the way. Fujitaka rushed to the man who was raping his wife. Holding out the staff like a joust from medieval times, he ran furiously towards the man having satisfaction with his wife. "Nadeshiko!!!" Fujitaka jumped in the air, using the staff as his vault. He held up the staff in the air, about to come down and crack open the skull of the man raping his wife. The man looked up in terror when he turned his attention away from pleasuring the naked woman before him.

            Suddenly, a long staff came to Fujitaka's stomach and knocked him out of the air and onto the ground. Fujitaka fell flat on his face with his staff out of reach. He picked his head up to see a large black boot step on his fingers, he squealed in pain. The man spit on the face of Fujitaka as he mocked him. "Thank you Wuji!" the soldier thanked. Wuji turned away from him almost rudely and bent down all the way to see Fujitaka face to face. "Is this your wife?" Wuji asked with a cruel intention in mind, "It must be," he assumed, "Or else you wouldn't have squealed in pain just like her." Nadeshiko looked at her helpless husband, as she was helpless as well. Nadeshiko saw the Wuji approach her and smile.

            "Listen honey," he smiled, "All the women love a commander, why not join me?" Nadeshiko shot out a mouthful of spit in Wuji's face. Wuji disgusted and peeved, picked up the woman, taking her away from the disappointed soldier. First, he looked at Fujitaka to make sure he was watching. Then, he squeezed her chest with delight while Nadeshiko screamed of pain. Slowly but surely, Fujitaka was being submitted to the worst torture ever. As he tried to get up, the soldier who wanted his fun back held him down, in hopes the commander would let her go as soon as he was satisfied. 

            Fujitaka screamed, "I hate you! Stop this! Nadeshiko!" His please only made the situation worse, as Wuji reached his hand down and began to lightly feel her lower area. PG rating must be kept to these vague descriptions) lightly and surely, Nadeshiko began to moan with pleasure. Though she hated this kind of torture, her excitement only rose even more. "Please stop this!" she begged in between her moaning. "Very well then!"

            Wuji pulled out his sword and drove it right through the back of Nadeshiko, finally killing her, slowly stopping her breathing. "At least you didn't fully cheat on your husband." Wuji said with a laugh. "You bastard!" Fujitaka cried out. "I'll kill you! I remember your face and your name! One day I will kill you, I will unite our people, and then I will kill you for doing this!" Wuji laid face down on the ground right in front of Fujitaka, almost in a playful manner. "Well," Wuji said with a smirk, "I guess you do remember my face and name." Wuji immediately pulled out a dagger and slashed across Fujitaka's eyes, blinding him. "Too bad all you know now is my name." Fujitaka cried out in pain, the soldier who held him down got off of him and went back to having fun with the dead body. 

            "Nadeshiko…" Fujitaka gasped out, reaching his hand and feeling the soft skin of his beloved wife, "I have failed you!" 

End Flashback

            Fujitaka felt the tear drop off his face. "Are you okay sir?" Syaoran asked worriedly. "I am fine!" Fujitaka replied, "Thank you for telling me, I will be sure our army is prepared for your attacks." Syaoran took his leave by nodding and walking past Touya at the ten doors. "It's strange isn't it Touya?" Fujitaka asked. "What is?" Touya was clueless. "I have never believed that one day, a Chinese person and a Japanese person would fall in love with each other." Touya looked puzzled, "What are you talking about father? We don't love that brat captain. As a matter of fact, I don't trust his lies." Fujitaka chuckled, "You are overseeing the picture Touya," Fujitaka got up and walked out the tent, "One picture you are forgetting is Sakura's feeling for him."

            Sakura was face down burying her face inside the blankets which was her bed. Soon, she heard her tent door open by the cooling mountain wind sending shivers down her spine and she felt a light hand rub her back. "Please not now!" Sakura said as she picked her head up, "I'm not in the mood-" Suddenly, she was caught by surprise when she saw Syaoran's hand rubbing her back. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed with a tired voice, "I'm so glad it's only you." Sakura blushed. Syaoran looked at the ring Sakura had taken back, "I see you have forgiven me?" 

            Sakura nodded, "I am glad that you are not mad anymore Sakura," Syaoran took his hand back and rested them under his thighs. "I know your father would've wanted you to stay happy too." Sakura stopped crying for one second and looked at the intensive eyes of Syaoran. "Sakura, your father loves you very much, as do I-" "I do too!" she responded quickly. Syaoran stumbled back a bit hearing this, "I love my father too!" she rephrased, "It's just that ever since I found out who I am, I just simply want my life back. I've lost everyone, father, Tomoyo, Clow-sifu, everybody but you." Syaoran looked disappointed when he heard this statement, "Does this mean you hate me Sakura?" "NO!" she quickly replied, "Syaoran, all I have is you, and all my love goes to you as well." 

            His heart raced, he cleaned out his ears, he checked his pulse. He wasn't hearing things. "I've always wanted to tell you Syaoran," Sakura looked down discouraged, "But I knew that every time we get so close in interests, we always become so distant." Sakura and Syaoran now looked at each other in their eyes with deep affection. "Ever since we were growing up together, we've always disagreed on many things. But now Syaoran, for once in my life I am afraid of loving you." 

            Syaoran looked puzzled, "Sakura, why?" "Because we are so different!" Sakura snapped, "Back then, we were always separated by some change that made us different from each other, and as soon as we find something in common, we find new different stuff about one another. Now, I can't love you, even though I want to I can't, we are so different in race, in sides, what would other people think?" Sakura loved Syaoran deeply, but was extremely hurt when she had to say she couldn't love Syaoran in return.

            "You are really brave Sakura," Syaoran replied, "But I know you agree that we love each other right?" Sakura nodded, "Then if we agree on that, we could also agree that we don't care what other people think." "Yeah!" Sakura said, "I agree, I love you Syaoran, I don't care who knows it either!" 

Syaoran was relieved that they finally admitted their love, but didn't know how to react so he began to mumble a bunch of gibberish, only soon to be stopped when Sakura jumped on top of Syaoran and locked in for a deep, passionate kiss. Syaoran was taken by surprise, but surely, he invited the kiss to continue as he patted her head. Syaoran and Sakura broke the kiss after some time, only to continue kissing again in small doses. "Syaoran," Sakura said seductively, "Take me now!"

Syaoran and Sakura finally locked into another deep kiss, but this time, Syaoran started to feel Sakura hands remove her shirt. She happened to do the same thing to Syaoran making them both shirtless. Sakura was still wearing her midnight blouse but Syaoran slowly undid the strings tying it together. Under the full moon, Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other in the eyes deeply, and enjoyed one of the best nights of their lives. 

Character Bio

General Min

Birthday: June 29

Age: 35

Zodiac: Dragon

Occupation: general of the Imperial Army

Favorite Hobby: Calligraphy

Least Favorite Hobby: caring for animals

Favorite Foods: dried fruits and tofu

Least Favorite Food: None

Favorite Colors: pink, purple

Favorite flowers: pink orchids

Something he can cook: nothing

Special Talent: A great sense of justice

Wish List: To make Sakura constantly happy

Profile: Ok since I stated almost all the characters from CCS already, this time we will go with a different approach by telling the story of certain new characters I've added. This time its General Min. General Min is a strong individual with a high sense of honor, pride, and justice. Under the emperor, he is the single most powerful man in all the Forbidden City. His students include Li Syaoran, Wei, Li Yelan, Li Meiling (not included in this story), and the infamous Lo Da (one of the ten tigers of Peking). Min is very old and wise, but like his sign the dragon, this is purely from experience. He has seen firsthand the atrocities of the empire which he as general attempts to change with his will.


	9. Suspicion of the Doubt

Chapter 8: Suspicion of the Doubt

            Sunrise slowly ascends the mountainous region; sunlight brightens the herbs growing on the mountains like fresh rain had arrived. The plants growing on the mountainside shimmered with bright light, reflecting a green crystal image on the whole beautiful mountain landscape. The migratory birds fly and set on top of the branches on the mountain, softly perching the beautiful morning sounds of the mountain. Echoing across the vast mountain range, being herd by all those that dwell in the mountains.

            Syaoran had the first rays of light blind him in the face through the tent door. Slowly opening his eyes, the blurry images of light woke him from a deep slumber of the night. The blanket kept him warm, something else kept him warm too, he was curious and decided to find out. Looking down at his naked chest, he saw a cute cheerful girl with a smile on her face rest her head on his chest for warmth, and for happiness. "Sakura," Syaoran slowly stroked Sakura's hair, "Goodbye my love, I'll be back!" Syaoran gave a sweet kiss to Sakura's forehead and moved her body slowly off of his and to his side. Trying not to make any noise, he uncovered the blanket off of himself, quickly put his pants on, and picked up his armor and weapons so he could put it on later. 

            "Where are you going?" Sakura asked with her eyes closed. Sakura woke up looking at Syaoran with messed up hair and shirtless, she blushed at this sight. Sakura wrapped the blanket around herself so she wouldn't have to put any clothes on. 

Sakura Narration

            "Where are you going Syaoran?" Please don't leave, was I terrible? "I have to go back to the kingdom; they will worry where I was." "Please just a little longer Syaoran!?" (Sakura and Syaoran locked in for a passionate kiss) "NO!" What did Syaoran not like me? Did I disappoint him? "Was I bad Syaoran?" "No, you were great…but I have to go back or people in the kingdom will worry where I was all night." Whew, that's a relief. "If I don't go back, I will be neglecting my duties." "Will you come back?" (Syaoran nodded) "I'll be back tonight!"

            "Now Sakura behave for your father and brother okay?" Okay Syaoran! (They both kissed again)

End Sakura Narration

            Syaoran broke the kiss and put on his shirt and armor, with one final hug; he exited the tent and got on his horse. "I'll be back tonight Sakura!" Syaoran hit the side of his horse and the horse galloped away into the morning sunrise. "I believe Syaoran," Sakura looked at his ring, "I believe him!"

Back at the Kingdom:

           In front of the palace, at the main square, soldiers were lined up in rows, each row of soldier held something different. The first row held staffs, the second row held swords, the third row wore robes, and the fourth row was Syaoran's regiment, the hand to hand combat men. The soldiers were holding their formation for hours, because the sweat could be seen on the ground when the hot sun rose. 

            Suddenly, Li Syaoran came from behind the rows and looked around, seeing serious soldiers gazing their eyes at the top of the stairs of the palace. "What's going on here?" Syaoran asked his men, he received no response, "What are you all standing here for and gazing at the sky?" Syaoran was about to hit one of his men for not answering until all the rows kneeled down and bowed. Syaoran looked around, "What's this?" Syaoran looked up at the top of the stairs and saw a man show up.

            "Who are you?" Syaoran demanded to know, "What are you doing with the Imperial Army?" Syaoran saw the man from a distance. Dark sneering eyes, a feather on his helmet, black armor, an untamed goatee, and a very wide well built body. "Answer me coward, who are you to toy with the general's men?" 

            "You mean my men?" the man snapped. Syaoran shot his eyes open as it finally hit him who it was, "Are you the new general Wuji?" The man at the top of the stairs looked at Syaoran with amusement, "You are the captain Li Syaoran no doubt." Syaoran stepped back a little and bowed down before him in repent. "Yes, the young brash Li whom I heard so much about." The new general walked down the steps to the stairs, each thump getting louder. General Wuji picked him up, "Please," he said, "Please don't bow down, a talented individual such as yourself doesn't deserve to bow down to anybody."

            The new general smiled at Syaoran, but Syaoran shot a bad look at Wuji. "Listen general," he said, "I'm a man of respect, I bow to everyone!" Syaoran, even though he disliked it, he bowed again for respect. "Very well then!" General Wuji walked back up the stairs. "Come with me, the emperor wishes to see us for my arrival." Syaoran looked at Wuji's back, his cape flowed with dark terror, Syaoran only further hated this, but he didn't want to show disrespect so he followed him up the stairs and into the banquet room.

            "Ha ha ha ha!" the emperor laughed, "That was a great story Wuji!" Wuji, Syaoran, and the emperor sat around the round table while they each had their entrée and a teacup next to them. Wuji had been talking for the past hour about his campaigns and victories in crushing foreigners entering the country. Everyone in the banquet hall loved these stories; the guards standing at the door overheard them and enjoyed them as well. All people loved Wuji's victories except for Syaoran, who had been sitting for an hour without saying a word and giving a serious look toward outer space. 

            "Captain Li!" the emperor yelled, "Are you listening to these fascinating stories?" Syaoran shook his head trying to pay attention, "What?" Syaoran looked around himself, clueless of what they were talking about. "My adventures," Wuji informed, "Have you been listening?" Syaoran shook his head. Both the emperor and Wuji looked at Syaoran with peeved faces, "What was that?" the emperor defiantly asked. Syaoran turned his face into a disgusted expression, "I don't care how exciting your stories may be general Wuji," Syaoran turned his full attention to Wuji, notifying him of his distrust towards him, "But know this Wuji, you may be my superior, but I definitely hate your guts!" 

            The emperor slammed his hand on the table and pointed at LI, "How dare you?" General Wuji put his hand on the emperor's shoulder and pushed him down. "Please emperor, I don't take offense." Syaoran was puzzled. "Besides, Captain Li may hate me now, but I am sure through hard work and loyalty, he will learn to love me as the greatest leader of China ever!" Syaoran turned his head away with a 'pfft' expression. "Hardly!" Li snapped, "You are the cruelest general to ever live, I heard of all your stories, you are ruthless toward women and children." 

            Wuji chuckled while sipping his tea. "You may believe so," Wuji agreed, "But to get to where I am today, I had to make plenty of sacrifices." "Yeah, the blood of children!" Syaoran snapped, "Keep in mind general, the reason why you were kicked out by the old emperor." Wuji winced, almost hurt by that statement. He hated to hear the name of the old emperor. 

Flashback

            "This will no longer stand!" the emperor yelled, "Wuji, you are an idiot!" The emperor yelled at Wuji kneeling before him without remorse. "Your majesty," Wuji spoke flowerily, "I didn't mean to kill all your invited Japanese refugees, I was only doing my job. Besides, they brutally attacked me, they were warriors." Wuji lied blatantly. "Is that so?" the emperor asked, "We'll see what an eyewitness saw!" The emperor signaled for the guards to allow somebody in, a young man with a developing mustache entered the room and bowed down before the emperor. "What is it that you wish to know emperor?" Wuji stared beside him to see the other man kneeling with him.

            It was Min, the young Min with a strong stern face, but younger without the wrinkles. "Min is one of the most loyal soldiers of the army uncorrupted by your mad tyranny," the emperor said, "He knows the truth, and he says that you brutally murdered my welcomed Japanese guests, for lying and disobeying the emperor, I hereby strip you of your commander duties." Wuji shot his head up, "You can't do that!" he yelled. 

            "Oh yes I can!" the emperor pressed his authority, "Before I die, I wish Min to become to new general and lead an army of 13,000 men, will you accept this task Min?" Min humbly bowed and sincerely promised, "I will work as one of the most just and honorable generals the kingdom has ever seen." Wuji heard these promises and turned his expression into a disgusted one, "This man lies to you emperor!" Wuji snapped, "He will not keep his promise, he will lead this kingdom to ruin." The emperor pressed his authority, "it will stick" he said, "I will not allow you to be in this kingdom anymore." The emperor snapped his fingers and two guards came in and grabbed Wuji by the arms. "Take him away!" 

            Wuji being dragged away and couldn't do anything, the guards had an extremely tight grip on him. "No you cannot do this! I will be back! Min I will make you pay for stealing my position." "THAT'S GENERAL MIN TO YOU!" the emperor yelled, "And get used to it now, because you will serve him from now one in the deserts!" "This is an outrage!" Wuji snapped as he was thrown outside the palace steps. 

            Wuji tried to get back into the kingdom, but the large palace doors shut right in front of his face. "No!" he yelled shouting and banging the door. "It's not fair is it?" a boy with short hair and a red dragon robe patted Wuji's back. "Little prince!" Wuji bowed, "I am sorry, but I am no longer the commander!" "Don't worry," the prince said, "You will be again, as soon as my father dies and I become emperor!" Wuji looked up into the corrupt eyes of the prince.

            "I will get you back into the army as general, if you can make me emperor." Wuji was taken back by this proposal, but nonetheless, he liked it. The son of the emperor, once thought to be noble and just like his father, was indeed corrupt and power hungry. "What do you say Wuji?" Wuji didn't have to think about it, he, like the prince, were both into one thing, they wanted their power, and they wanted it fast. The prince offered his hand out and Wuji shook it, forming a deadly alliance.

1 week later:

            The emperor was on a stretcher, being carried out with a bloody white cloth over the emperor to conceal his body. As the guards carried it along the streets, the people mourned over the loss of their dear emperor. However, silence throughout the kingdom soon stopped until the prince stood atop a pedestal and began to yell, "My people!" he cried out, "I have suffered a huge loss today." The prince held his head down pretending to mourn. "I have lost my father, and I promise I shall get the person who savagely murdered him in his sleep."

            All the residents listening to the prince looked at the prince in amazement; his voice echoed the entire city. "My father was brutally murdered by those savage Japanese rebels," he cried out, "Look at the proof we have obtained." The prince held up a white headband. "A rebel headband!" a person called out, "It is the rebels!" A large commotion among the crowds of people began to erupt as soon they all began to speculate why and how they could do this.

            "Now is not the time to mourn!" The prince stopped the entire crowd from talking; "Now we need to make a revenge assault against these cruel Japanese!" The prince held his head up high now, "So I am declaring myself the new emperor, and I shall bring justice to those who killed my father!" The people all cheered for the newly crowned emperor as various responses came out from the cheers. "Kill the Japanese!" "Rebirth of the emperor!" "Bring them to justice!" The emperor looked at all his citizens cheering for him, and in total glee, he was showered with cheers from around him. "Thank you all!" he said modestly.

            Across the corner of his eye, the emperor saw a man in the distance, he was riding along his dark horse, carrying a blood stained yellow dragon robe. "Good job Wuji…" the emperor mumbled.

Flashback End 

            "Emperor," Wuji called, the emperor turned his attention to Wuji, "Would you please excuse us for one second, I would like to assess the skills of our captain." The emperor nodded and took his leave. Syaoran felt a little awkward being alone in a room with somebody whom he hated so much. "Syaoran!" he said, "I have heard so many things about you." Syaoran was listening to him, but with a cold stare. "I have heard your talents, your strengths your weaknesses, I know how you think of me and other people." Syaoran began to hate him even more, with every word he said, and he scowled further as his sentences continued.

            "Listen Syaoran," Wuji offered, "I am a forgiving man, and I believe we haven't gotten out to the right start, so let's say we start over eh?" Li gave him the same cold look. Wuji took the teacups and added alcohol to it. "A toast." Wuji held up his cup, "To our new alliance." Syaoran reluctantly picked up his teacup and tapped Wuji's teacup. Wuji heartily gulped down his wine, Syaoran pretended to drink it, believing it may have been poisoned, and dumped the wine into a nearby plant before Wuji could see. 

            "Well Syaoran, since we are here, I have a new assignment for you." Wuji pulled out a scroll and opened it on top of the eating table. "It sure is rude to give an assignment on your first day on the job." Syaoran coldly said, "But nonetheless, I am loyal so I shall do any job for the good of the kingdom." Wuji acted humbly and honest and smiled at Syaoran, "Then you are the kind of man for this job." Wuji pointed at the map. "Have you ever heard of the Japanese rebels?" "You mean, the Rebel Wolves?" Syaoran asked. "Yes!" Wuji replied, giving Syaoran a cock-eyed stare. "We have lost their location, and we need to find out where they are hiding. This is where you come in." Syaoran was listening, "I want you to go to their campsite and tell me of their whereabouts. Since today is my first day, I will not give you a burden and make you do it today, so tomorrow, take all the soldiers you need and scour the land for those rebels, they used to be here so they couldn't have gone that far." Li nodded, "I got you!" 

            Syaoran got up and gave a slight bow to his general and began to leave the room. "Syaoran!" Wuji called, Syaoran only stopped when hearing his voice, "You will not disappoint me yes?" Syaoran looked back with a cold stare, "Aw…" he replied as he opened the door and left.

            "He is with them!" Wuji told someone behind the drapes, "How do you know?" the emperor emerged from the drapes listening to the whole conversation. "He called them Rebel Wolves, only they call themselves that, we call them the rebels." The emperor looked back and forth between the general and Syaoran walking outside, "Could Li Syaoran be with the rebels?" the emperor asked. "I don't know," Wuji replied, "But I am just going to find out truly where his loyalties lie tomorrow." 

            Syaoran covered himself in blankets; he covered his mouth and jumped out his window. Perfectly landing on his feet, he looked around seeing he didn't make too much noise to disturb the guards on patrol. "Gotta make this as indiscreet as possible." Syaoran ran right past the guards, who were so blind, they couldn't see anything in the dark. Syaoran made his way all over to the walls of the Forbidden City. From there, he saw two crates that he could climb to get over the wall.

            "That will make noise," he said, "This shouldn't make any." Syaoran threw a drape over the wall. The pointy dentils of the structure poked holes in the cloth making it anchored to the wall. Syaoran climbed the drape and went right over the wall. "I'm safe!" Syaoran ran away from the walls of the Forbidden City and went to go to get his horse and find Sakura before morning.

            Sakura had been waiting for sometime outside her tent for Syaoran. Suddenly, she saw someone over the hill, she ran to him in hopes to reach him faster. "Syaoran!" she called, "Over here Syaoran!" Syaoran saw Sakura wave her arms in the air. "Sakura, wait there!" Sakura stopped in her tracks, as Syaoran arrived in no time, "Sakura," he said with a frantic tone, "I need to tell something to your father." Sakura nodded and dragged him inside the tent.

            "So!" Wuji said looking through a telescope. He didn't hear the conversation, but he saw Sakura and Syaoran hug, then he saw him go inside a lit tent. "He is a traitor after all." The soldiers who were under Syaoran's command saw this in disgust. "This cannot be!" one soldier said in disbelief, "Captain Li would never betray us." Wuji smiled, "He has found his true side, now it is time to find yours men." Wuji raised his arms in the arm, "Syaoran is no longer a Chinese, he has now joined the rebels, what say you men, what say we do to him and those dreaded rebels?" "Kill them now!" a soldier shouted as he began to rush down the mountain. The soldier charged furiously until general Wuji hit him off his horse. "There are better ways to lure a wolf into a trap." Wuji smiled and signaled his left arm, "Come men, let's leave, tomorrow, we shall show Syaoran's betrayal."

            "So I see!" Fujitaka said with a hand on his chin, "They want you to find us." Syaoran nodded, "I am only a captain, but Wuji shows no mercy, if he happens to find you guys, you will be outnumbered." "What do you recommend we do?" Touya shouted. Syaoran carefully said his well formulated plan to the group, "Well, first of all," Syaoran patted Touya on the shoulder, "I want you to prepare your army in the morning once the sun rises." Syaoran turned back to Fujitaka, "I will ride in front of my men, and I will approach your city first, when I come here, I will join your army and fight my army off, giving you guys an advantage, when General Wuji shows up, you will all retreat to mountains further north." 

            Fujitaka shook his head, "I don't know!" he said, unsure, "I like to believe your plan would work but it somehow feels not right." Syaoran inquisitively asked, "How?" Fujitaka turned his back on Syaoran, "I don't know," he said, "There is some type of margin of error I feel." Sakura reassured her father, "Otou-san," she said, "Surely Syaoran will be alright!" Fujitaka gave a crinkled face, but fixed it after some long thinking, "Very well then!" he agreed, "We shall prepare our forces in the morning." All people in the tent shook their heads in unison.

            Syaoran sneakily went back into the Forbidden City; the sun was about the rise. "Good," he said relieved, "I made it back just in time." Syaoran ran over to the training grounds where he would meet his soldiers, instead, he saw Wuji standing in the middle of the sanded ring. "So you have returned." Wuji said with a disappointed tone, "I knew you were trouble the minute I saw you!" "You know?" Syaoran shocked as ever asked, "How did you find out?" Wuji chuckled, "Your back Syaoran!" 

            Syaoran quickly turned around and was tackled by his own soldiers in the ribs. Wuji laughed hysterically as his own men took ropes and began to tie up Syaoran. "No this can't be!" Syaoran desperately tried to break out of the ropes, but his own men restrained him. "So how does it feel to have people betray you Syaoran?" Syaoran struggled in the ropes. "Let me go, you're not going to hurt those people, they are innocent." Wuji's soldiers came out and pulled out chains and shackled Syaoran's hands and feet together.

            "Don't worry!" Wuji said, "I have seen that you are in love with Min's daughter." Syaoran began to fear, he opened his eyes wide open, with terror what he might do to Sakura. "You leave Sakura out of this!" Syaoran begged, "It's me who's betrayed the country, not her, leave her out of this!" Wuji laughed, "Oh but you see Syaoran, you're right, she didn't betray the country, and you did!" he agreed, "But I didn't tell you the punishment you must face though." Syaoran was ready to tear the chains apart, but he couldn't even make them budge. "When I get my hands on your Japanese whore," Wuji pulled his mouth close to Syaoran's ear, "I promise, I'll be gentle when I ravage her right in front of your eyes." Syaoran shot his eyes open. "NO!" he shouted.

            Syaoran was dragged away from Wuji before he could bite him or hit him with his head. "Don't worry Syaoran, you'll see your beloved soon enough, raped, and you will be the bait!"

Character Bio

Emperor

Birthday: December 3

Age: 20

Zodiac: Horse

Occupation: Emperor

Favorite Hobby: hearing war stories

Least Favorite Hobby: people who attempt to steal his position

Favorite Foods: candies and desserts

Least Favorite Food: vegetables

Favorite Colors: yellow

Favorite flowers: Chinese blossoms

Something he can cook: nothing, guards do it for him

Special Talent: a sniveling mind

Wish List: to make everyone worship him like a god

Profile: This is the corrupt emperor. Fatuous and unjust, he loves the thrilling stories of people dying and people suffering. When he was young, he made a plot to kill his father which succeeded and made him the emperor. The deadly alliance he formed this with was the former commander, Wuji, whom he promised if he gained emperor status, he would reward his 10 years later when people have forgotten him, the chance to lead the army once again. He is very smart and sinister, the plans he can concoct in his head are beyond evil.


	10. Wolf Lures the Blossom

Chapter 9: Wolf Lures the Blossom

Sakura Narration

            What could be taking him so long? (Sakura looks around at all the ready soldiers) Syaoran said he would be here, where is he now? Did something happen to him? He's a very strong person; I can't imagine him getting into a situation that he couldn't handle. Father believes that something is fishy about this. Is he right? No he can't be, Syaoran is all right, don't keep on thinking he's hurt.

            "Hey Sakura! Where is the brat?" I wish Touya would stop calling him that. "He should be here. Knowing him, he's never late."  I sure hope he's late though, hope nothing happened to him. Maybe I worry too much. Wait, Syaoran is here. (Sakura sees Syaoran's head on the top of the mountain) "Wait Syaoran!" (Sakura runs up the mountain) "Wait Sakura! There is something fishy about him today." What could father be talking about? 

            "Syaoran is not moving much, and if anything, he's moving backwards." Father is right what is wrong with Syaoran today? "All of us, let's follow him slowly, so we can see what's on the other side."

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura was the first, she ran up the mountain trying to reach Syaoran before he could go any further. The rebels closely hugged Sakura behind and slowly advanced with her. "Syaoran, please be alright," Sakura begged, "You never looked like that before, you looked so tired." Sakura after seeing Syaoran perched on the top saw his face, and she couldn't get it out of her head that something was wrong. She remembered Syaoran's hair was all dirty and fussed around with, his face also looked a little bruised, and it did look like he had his eyes half open, what could've been wrong. Sakura quickly started to run with panic to the top to see the other side. Just then she reached the top and she finally saw Syaoran.

            Sakura shot open her eyes when her eyes rested on Syaoran in the middle of an entire monstrous army. He was tied to a pole on a horse, his armor was tattered and stuck to some parts of his upper body, but most of his clothes has been ripped off revealing his beaten in chest and scratched arms. With half open eyes, he picked his head up and saw a beautiful cute girl in front of him. "Sakura," he muttered, "Run away!"

            Sakura saw the horror that couldn't be true. "Syaoran," Sakura choked in disbelief, "What have they done to you?" Syaoran hung his head down again, tired and beaten. "Listen Japanese rebels, I know he is one of you, if you wish for him to live, then surrender." The rebels stood at the top of the hill looking helplessly at Syaoran. Sakura dropped on her knees and begged her brother to give up, the most difficult thing she had ever had to do. Touya looked around him, he saw 13,000 men ready, he saw a bloody beaten Syaoran, and he saw a crying sister. He was unsure, fight for peace, or fight to death? 

            "Sakura," Touya whispered, "I'll get the soldiers, you get Syaoran." Touya jumped into the middle of the army and led his people in, yelling "AWOOOOO!" Sakura worriedly looked at her brother bravely fight, but she knew what had to be done. "Syaoran I'm coming!" There were only 5 guards protecting Syaoran, but Sakura bravely not fearing them, pulled out her Chinese papers. "Wind, blow them away!" Magically, a whirlwind coming from the paper scattered the 5 guards to 5 different locations and made them fall hard on the ground, knocking them out. "Syaoran!" Sakura called, Syaoran picked his head up and looked at Sakura. "No…" he whispered weakly, "It's a trap Sakura!" Sakura only heard slight mumbles, but she was going to rescue Syaoran first and hear what he had to say later. 

            "Water, shoot an-" Suddenly, Sakura was clubbed in the back of the head by a large fist. Sakura was still conscious, just dazed. "Who did that?" she weakly asked, then suddenly, two strong arms picked her up. One arm choked her neck, Sakura grabbed the arm around her neck and tried to break the hold, but he was too strong. "So you must be Sakura," Wuji whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Wuji took his free hand and ripped off the rag which covered Sakura's undergarment. "What are you doing?" Syaoran weakly shouted, "Stop it now! Don't touch her!" Syaoran tried to yell for dear life, but he was out of breath, out of energy, he couldn't yell. 

            "Enjoy, relax, you're boyfriend is watching me do this to you." Suddenly, Wuji put his hand inside Sakura's undergarment, Sakura screamed before he touched anything. AT the last second, right before he started to touch her, he was whacked in the face with the staff, making his let go of Sakura and got his hand out of her underwear. Sakura, not caring about her self, ran to Syaoran and put her hand on his chest. "Are you alright!" Sakura said crying. 

            "Who hit me?" Wuji demanded to know. Wuji looked around, he saw nobody, all he saw was his own soldiers attacking one thing, but that thing happened to knock them back with his staff. Then, the man with the staff cleared all the soldiers obscuring Wuji's view at looking who hit him. Then Wuji saw him, it was him, the one who would one day promised to kill him. He had not changed one bit, all that changed was the sewing threads on his eyes. "I said one day, I would kill you didn't I Wuji?" Fujitaka stood before Wuji, face to face, "And since you nearly tried to rape my daughter, I will kill you for that!" Wuji pulled out his axe, "If you believe you can kill me, then please, proceed and die for your cause you have started." 

            Fujitaka breathed in for a sharp deep breath. "HAAAAAA!!!" he screamed with his staff out ready to hit Wuji with it. Wuji put his foot on top of the staff, pinning it to the ground, and used his axe to try to slash Fujitaka in the arm. Fujitaka quickly bent the staff and let go, then he sidestepped the axe slash and the recoil of the staff being bent wound up hitting Wuji in the stomach. Wuji stumbled off the staff and clutched his stomach. He felt his mouth, full of blood. "Did he make me bleed?" Fujitaka picked up the staff and twirled it around, then finally stopped at a pointing staff position, having the staff pointing at Wuji and carefully held behind his back with his elbow joints. "You're on!" Wuji rushed into Fujitaka, axe over his head. 

            "Syaoran!" Sakura said as Syaoran began to snap out of it, "Don't scare me like that!" Sakura hugged the injured Syaoran. "Let me untie you!" Sakura was working on slowly undoing the ropes, but suddenly, a soldier flew right into the horse. Frightening it and running off with Syaoran. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried trying to follow the horse. "Sakura!" Syaoran cried back.

            Fujitaka whacked Wuji to his side with his staff as he had his axe overhead; Wuji clutched the injured area with the hand with the axe. Since his head was unprotected, Fujitaka hit the top of his head with the staff end. Wuji was knocked senseless on the ground, defenseless. "Now you die!" Fujitaka lifted the staff up and pushed with all his force down on the staff, right about to snap Wuji's body in two. Wuji closed his eyes and prayed to god that nothing would happen to him.

            "Ugh!" Fujitaka gasped. "Otou-san!" Sakura yelled seeing her father. Min opened his eyes, and he saw five of his soldiers, sticking up their spears into his armpits, neck, and back at the same time while he had his staff up. "Everything's under control general, we killed the leader." All five men took their spears out of Fujitaka. Touya saw this, and in a rage, he rushed in and took out all five soldiers. "Retreat!" Wuji yelled, "We've killed their leader, they are useless." Wuji got right back on his horse. Touya could do nothing but look at Sakura sprawled over Fujitaka's body weeping. Touya saw the army and the general leaving; he could do nothing but feel guilty that he let this happen. In glory, the general laughed at Fujitaka and rode off mocking the Rebel Wolves. "AWWWOOOOOO!!!!" they yelled across the mountain, "We have killed Fujitaka, AWOOOOOO!!!!" 

            Sakura and Touya both kneeled down to their dead father. "Otou-san!" they both sadly wept. Touya grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Father!" Touya choked back, "Father, I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Touya got on all fours and cried his tears out. "Father!" he screamed. The rest of the Rebel Wolves gathered around their leader, only 5 rebel wolves were left, the rest bravely died before facing the wrath of 13,000 men. 

            "What is our purpose now father? What is our purpose?" Touya cried, "It's all a lost cause, the Rebel Wolves cannot fight without you!" Sakura took out a piece of white cloth out of her robe and placed it over her father's face. The white cloth quickly saturated the blood. "Otou-san," she whispered holding her hand over her mouth, trying to cover her cries, "I'm sorry!" 

            The villagers sadly sulked out with a stretcher, the slowly put Fujitaka on it. "No don't take him!" Touya cried out. Touya hugged his dead father one more time as the Rebel Wolves, Sakura, Touya, and the villagers together carried his stretcher all the way out to be buried. 

The Dungeon:

            Drip…

            Drip….

            Drip…..

            "Wake up Syaoran!" a voice called out.

            Drip……

            "Wake up!" the voice called again, hitting his target in the face. "Syaoran now's not the time to go to sleep." Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. Darkness became even more darkness as he saw who was calling him. "Hmmm…" Wuji playfully looked at him cock-eyed. "What's the matter?" Syaoran weakly looked at his arms, he was shackled to the wall, being restrained, he looked at his feet, they too were shackled. His bare body, once very muscular, now was a sack of bones from malnutrition. 

            "What do you want!?" Syaoran asked with a weak voice, "I'm good as dead now, why don't you just kill me?" Wuji punched him in the chest, hurt like crazy get hit there. "You're right; you are as good as dead." Wuji agreed, "You made a crappy bait, we killed the leader of the rebels, you didn't even get to see me rape your little Japanese whore. For this, you should die a fast death." Syaoran closed his eyes, waiting for him to kill him in a fast easy way. "But I'd rather satisfy our beloved emperor, we may be able to use you for one more act of entertainment." Syaoran saw his sickly smile as he walked out the dungeon.

            "It doesn't matter anymore," Syaoran mumbled, "What they do to me, it doesn't matter, as long as Sakura's safe, it's all that matters." Two guards from the dungeon unlocked Syaoran's cell and unlocked the chains and shackles. "Come traitor, the emperor is carrying out your death sentence." Syaoran felt relieved, "Finally, took him long enough." He said as they dragged him out the dungeon.

            Syaoran was being carried to somewhere, he did not know or feel the ground, because his head was covered, but his gut instinct made him believe that perhaps, he was getting the guillotine, which he would've wanted now. All of the sudden, Syaoran heard a barrage of cheering and whistling, he thought maybe a crowd was brought to watch his execution. "Here you go!" Syaoran felt the sanded ring beneath his feet; he heard the cheers of crowds and roars of a man. Finally, they removed his mask and he saw what was happening, around him, in spectators' seats, Syaoran saw he was in the middle of the ring, facing a huge, built, man with a ponytail. The man roared with ferocity.

            Syaoran trying to meditate in order to keep his composure felt the man's breath on his neck when the man faced him and laughed. "Emperor," the man said, "I am not going to give you much excitement from this little runt." The emperor, sitting in a large chair, got up and pointed his finger at Syaoran, "I don't care Huang," emperor snickered, "Just beat the shit outta him, make him suffer, then crack his bones one by one and use those bones to pick your teeth which will be stained with his flesh." Huang, the huge Manchurian man nodded. 

            "You little piece of dung, I will eat you alive." Huang roared ferociously. "Then bring it!" Syaoran yelled. Huang ran forward with anger and hunger in his eyes, his arms were out, ready to catch Syaoran and rip him apart, until Syaoran jumped over his two arms and stepped on his head, kicking him in the back of the head too. Huang was pissed, "Stop that you coward!" Huang rushed towards him again with arms out. Syaoran simply tripped him when he came by. Now Huang was pissed, Syaoran kept his cool however, and did not get too cocky or too reckless; he kicked him in the face while he was down, picked up the huge man by his arm, and simply tossed him in the center of the ring. Syaoran, though malnourished and tired, fought on to the very end. "I'll teach you, nobody throws me like a pancake."

            A sweet girl with purple hair walked by the gathering crowd looking at the fight, carrying a basket and turning her attention to the large commotion. "What's going on?" she wondered as she tried to peek through the crowd, suddenly, she saw a small struggling man on his knees, "That's Syaoran!" she exclaimed, "What's he doing here? I better get Clow Reed!" Tomoyo ran of struggling getting past the crowd.

            Syaoran was on one knee struggling to stand up, "Too tired," he said, "But must fight on!" Huang rushed in yet again with his arms out and rage in his eyes. Syaoran once again jumped, and tried to step on him in the face, but that's what Huang wanted him to do. When Syaoran tried that, Huang grabbed his foot, and twirled him around and snapped him to the ground. The huge impact made dust fly in the air. Syaoran was now too tired to fight, he wanted to get up, but he couldn't, he was too weak. "I got him emperor, I got him!" Huang said excitedly. Huang as one last finishing blow, picked up Syaoran over his head, and dropped his back on Huang's knee, giving him a back breaker. 

            Huang threw Syaoran off of his knee and raised his arms in the air. "I am victor!" he cried out, "I am victor!" Everyone cheered for Huang, giving his glorious praise, "No!" the emperor shouted, "This is not over yet!" The emperor pointed at Li Syaoran again and gave a smirk. "Make him suffer, make him embarrassed, show that he's a traitor." Huang approached Syaoran's already beaten up body and made him stand up. "You stupid traitor!" Huang gave Syaoran a kick to his face. Huang proceeded to get on top of Syaoran's back and strangle him. "Say you're a traitor!" Huang roared, "Tell all these people you are a traitor."

            Syaoran, in a total sick display, was being tortured to say things he didn't want to. "I'm a traitor…" Syaoran said as loud as he could. Syaoran with a broken heart, broken spirit, and broken pride, could no longer care what was going to happen to him now. "You piece of trash!" Huang got off his back and picked him up again, making him stand on his feet again, then he clothes lined him right across the collar, making Syaoran flip over once. Syaoran was now laid flat out, helpless, defenseless, and powerless. Huang with a sick beastly look on his face touched Syaoran's chest, where all the blood was, and wiped it all over his face. Then, he tasted Syaoran's blood, with complete satisfaction. "Eat him, eat him, eat him!" the crowd shouted. Huang looked around seeing his adoring fans support him all the way. Huang opened his mouth, with his two dominant canines showing, and was just about to sink his teeth into Syaoran's gut.

            "MOVE!" a noble voice called, then, the crowd all moved in unison, making a perfect walkway path for a man dressed in a dark black robe and spectacles on him. "Don't touch him Huang!" Clow commanded, "If you sink his teeth into him and eat him like the cannibalistic beast you are, I will surely punish you." Huang backed away from Syaoran's body slowly. "Tomoyo go!" Clow Reed jerked his head as Tomoyo came out from behind him with a cloth. She ran towards Syaoran's body and kneeled down and carried him for support. "Are you still alive Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded.

            "How dare you defy me?" the emperor yelled, "You are nothing Clow, how dare you go against your emperor?" Clow looked at the emperor and gave him a mean look. "Because," Clow said, "We need the rebels, they are the ones who will fight against your tyranny, and your anti foreignism." Clow grabbed a dagger from his back. "He's gonna kill you emperor!" Wuji gave away. Wuji quickly grabbed his axe and threw it on the back of Clow Reed. Clow collapsed on the floor. "Clow!" Tomoyo cried supported Syaoran, "This can't be!" Clow held his arm up in the air, "Tomoyo, take those cards to Sakura, now!" Tomoyo nodded and got on Clow Reed's horse and rode away as fast as she could. "Darnit Wuji," emperor shouted, "She's getting away!" Wuji smiled, "It doesn't matter! Let her, the rebels are as good as done now!" 

Sakura Narration

            Oh father, though I may not have known you too long, you are still my father. (Sakura kneeled down on her father's grave) Forgive me for letting you die before him, forgive me! (Sakura starts to cry) I only thought Syaoran was there, that's all I thought, now I lost all of you father, papa, Syaoran…

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura began to cry at her father's gravesite until she herd light galloping hoof steps. "A horse," she thought, "That can't be Syaoran's horse." "Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, "Sakura!!!" Sakura turned around with happiness, "Tomoyo!" Sakura ran to Tomoyo, she saw something hauled on her back. "Tomoyo, I'm so glad you're-" All of the sudden, Syaoran fell off the horse. "SYAORAN!" she shouted, running towards Syaoran's bloody body. "Syaoran is he, is he…?" "No!" Tomoyo shook her head, "He's still alive, but just barely." Sakura called over her brother, "Brat!!!" Touya looked surprised, "Take him to the clinic tent quickly, he needs medical attention now." Sakura cried on Tomoyo's shoulders, wondering if Syaoran still had a chance to live.

Character Bio

Wuji

Birthday: June 6

Age: 40

Zodiac: Rat

Occupation: Commander

Favorite Hobby: Womanizing

Least favorite Hobby: Praying

Favorite Foods: sweet and sour chicken, duck

Least favorite Food: foreign foods

Favorite Colors: black, green

Favorite flowers: none

Something he can cook: duck and rabbit

Special Talent: a tyrannical attitude that makes those love him

Wish List: To become emperor

Profile: The one person who is hated by everyone, Wuji, once the commander of the imperial army. Commanding and shouting orders at the army, but never in control of it. From early childhood, his father womanized numerous women and stole their wealth, which got him where he was today. Those who oppose his ways of commanding are those who are pure of heart, and those who agree with him, are those who are corrupt with him. The commander may appear nice on the outside, but he has a black heart on the inside.


	11. Consolidate Our Forces

Chapter 10: Consolidating Our Forces

            Touya sat inside his father's tent, little by little, he was picking up his belonging that once belonged to father and placed them in a burlap sack. "Father might need this," he said as he put each item in the bag. Just then, Sakura had walked into the tent seeing Touya clear his desk, put away his pipe, and clean his shelves off. "Onni-chan?" Sakura held her hands to her chest, "Father is dead because of me." Touya turned around looking at his sister, "Don't say that!" Touya said, "Father's death wasn't any of our faults, it was those damn Chinese." 

            Sakura, once being a part of the Chinese herself, was very sad after hearing his statement. "Touya!" she said, "Not all Chinese are like that." Touya nodded, "You're right Sakura, but unfortunately, they are like this when it comes to us." Sakura was alarmed, "You can't be serious Touya!" Sakura yelled, "Didn't father always tell you that one race of people would never hate another race, it's our job to change what happens after that." Touya thought about the conversation he had with Fujitaka right before he died. 

Flashback

            "Father, this is not right! Sakura can never fell in love with a dreaded Chinese," Touya worried for his sister, "The Chinese hate us, what's so different about him, he is one of them, one of the Chinese." Fujitaka took out his pipe and began to smoke it. "Touya, a race, to be a race, we must tolerate those who are different from us." Fujitaka got up and patted Touya on the shoulder. "I appreciate you trying to act like a brother, but you know if Sakura and Syaoran are that much in love, I doubt that Syaoran would hurt her."

            "That's where you are wrong father?" Touya snapped, "He's only pretending so he can cripple our forces through your daughter." Fujitaka frowned, "That's enough Touya! I tell you now so you must heed my words. Touya, if you think that way, the way of hatred and betrayal, then you will definitely become just like an enemy, because they have already said that about us, let's show them that we are not." Touya nodded obediently.

End Flashback

            "Screw what father said!" Touya snapped, "I have had enough of you Sakura." Touya began to pack in items in the sack faster. "It's your fault you had to bring that brat over! If he didn't come, maybe we still would be surviving out here." Touya turned around seeing Sakura with a wet face. Sakura immediately slapped him in the face. "SYAORAN TRIED TO HELP US AND YOU BLAME HIM FOR ALL YOUR MISFORTUNE!?"  Sakura yelled out with passion defending her love, "Touya, I can't believe what you're saying, you're not sounding like my brother." 

            Touya was confused, "Why did you slap me?" Touya barked, "I don't know why you're always Syaoran this and Syaoran that. For the past week, I've heard nothing from you but Syaoran!" Touya threw the bag of Fujitaka's stuff behind his back. "You had to pick a Chinese, he couldn't have been Japanese. Oh well, it doesn't matter, we're going back to Japan soon, that way you won't have to see him again."

            Sakura was heart struck. "What did you say?" she asked, "We're not going back to Japan, I can't go back, Syaoran and I are in love." Touya ran out the tent with the bag full of stuff. "So what!?" he said with his back turned, "It's not like he knows you already." Sakura ran out the tent, following Touya, "He does!" she shouted. Touya dropped his bag, in disbelief he slowly turned around. "Oops," Sakura held her hand over her mouth. "He knows you?" Touya began to fume and slowly tilted his head towards Sakura's. "Sakura, you are joking aren't you?" 

            "She tells the truth!" a voice called, "I knew her, and I don't care who knows it, not even you!" Syaoran limped outside with bandages all over his face, chest, and stomach. Sakura ran by Syaoran's side and caught him before he could fall down. "You sick Chinese pig." Touya pulled out his dagger and started advancing towards Syaoran. "Stop it brother!" Sakura removed herself off of Syaoran and clutched her brother by the legs, not letting him move anywhere, "Get away Sakura!" Touya struggled to get Sakura off his feet; he managed to kick her off after sometime.

            Sakura began to lightly cry and Touya turned around seeing Sakura's face all crying and about to break out in emotional distress. "Is this what you want?" Syaoran asked Touya, "You made your sister cry and you want to kill me. So why don't you go ahead and kill me, maybe that'll make your sister happy." Touya advanced further, "What would you know about my sister being happy? Her happiness is the rebels' happiness, not yours, not the offers you give her with riches and gold and Chinese trash."

            Syaoran stood face to face with Touya. "I want you out of here, and I don't want you seeing my sister again. Otherwise, I will kill you the next time you come around."  
Syaoran accepted and slowly limped back to the tent. Sakura heard him picking up his stuff and getting out of the tent all dressed up. "Very well then!" Syaoran got back on the horse Tomoyo brought back, and held his hand out. "Sakura, are you coming?" Sakura nodded and walked up to the horse, but Touya pulled her back in. "You're not going to see him anymore Sakura!" Sakura banged on her brother's chest, trying to escape, but Syaoran only gave a sad frown and turned away. "I'm sorry Sakura, looks like your brother will not allow for you to come; therefore, I must keep my promise and leave here."

            Syaoran hit the side of the horse and it galloped away into the mountains. "SYAORAN!!!" Sakura broke out crying, "Where will you go? What will you do?" Sakura worried for dear life about what would happen to Syaoran, but more or less, she was worried about if she would see him again. She wanted to run after him, but she knew rules were rules, and she couldn't go against the authority of the new leader, Touya. 

Sakura Narration

            No! Syaoran can't leave, he just can't. But I can't leave with him. But didn't we say we would always be together no matter what? I don't know what to do. (Sakura starts to remember something) "We love each other yes?" "Yes!" "Then if we love each other so much, we must agree that we don't care what other people think about it." "Yes!" Yes, I don't care what anybody thinks, I do love Syaoran. And I will be with him!

            "Syaoran!!!" (Sakura runs desperately) "Syaoran!!!" (Sakura runs calling Syaoran's name) "Don't leave me Syaoran you always said we'd be together no matter what!" 

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura ran miles and miles trying to reach Syaoran's horse. "Stop Syaoran!" Syaoran's bangs covered his eyes, he didn't want to look back, he had to keep going. Suddenly, he heard something which changed his mind, "Syaoran, I don't care what other people think, and you shouldn't either." Syaoran had a tear drop out of his eye, "She's right!" Syaoran jumped off his horse as the horse galloped away alone without a rider. He landed hard on the rocky terrain which scraped a part of his arm. 

            Sakura ran and ran, and finally, she met Syaoran's arms and they gave each other a very heartfelt embrace. "Sakura," he whispered with a choked voice, "I promise I won't leave you, and I don't care what other people think. I love you Sakura, I'm not going to let you outta my sight!" Syaoran and Sakura both cried like happy little babies receiving something they wanted for a long time. "Ow!" Syaoran winced as he broke the hug. Sakura checked on his arm. "Are you okay Syaoran?" Sakura asked, "I would take you back to the village, but I am unsure what Touya would say." 

           "I would say," Touya brought out a cloth and a serious face on him, "Bring him back, he's still injured." He said flatly, handing a cloth and tying it around Syaoran's arm. "Brother!" Sakura exclaimed. 

            "You want me to what?" Touya yelled, "No no no no! You cannot be serious; we cannot fight against 13,000 men even with another side of rebels joining us." Syaoran was being bandaged up further as he was talking to Touya, "Listen, the Rebel Wolves are only down to a population of 36," Syaoran said, "We need more men, and we need them fast, so what other way to get them then going to another rebel force?" "Who has out cause?" Touya asked, "Nobody would like to help out a bunch of Japanese rebels who want to get equal opportunity for all foreigners, we're the only ones who want to do that." 

            Tomoyo tightened up the bandage around Syaoran's arm, "Is it tight enough?" Tomoyo asked, "Yes!" Syaoran answered. Sakura was standing by her brother's side, "Syaoran may have a point, we are totally outnumbered, we need more rebels to help us." Touya was unsure whether or not to do this. "We need to win this war!" Touya said, "But we can't win it without help, that just proves how weak we are." Syaoran took his good hand and tapped Touya on the head hard, "Don't think that!" Syaoran defended him, "We will win, trust me!" Touya rubbed his head, "Just who is powerful enough to help us anyways?" 

            Syaoran was at a loss for words, but he quickly thought of some rebels who lived to the South, somewhere around the Tianjin area. "What!?" Touya snapped, "Just who is so powerful over there that they might be able to help us?" Syaoran gave Touya a powerful stare, one that would make Touya believe Syaoran. "Have you ever heard of a man named, Lung Da?" Touya, Sakura, and Tomoyo all in unison acted surprised. "Who hasn't heard of Lung Da?" Tomoyo added. "He's the greatest all time junior kung fu champion." Sakura added. "The infamous Lung Da, son of Lo Da, the unbelievable dragon of Canton?" Touya was amazed just saying his name, "He leads a rebel force?"

            Syaoran shook his head, "Well, not exactly!" Touya got mad and jumped up and down in fury. "Then why did you say his name?" Sakura tried to calm Touya down before ripping Syaoran's head off. "Let me explain," Syaoran said, "Lung Da owns a tavern that takes care of all refugees and it is protected under his name. Lung Da is a freedom fighter for the foreigners, not a rebel to the empire." Touya shouted, "Well that's just as good, but wait a second! Tianjin is a day's walk, how will we get there like now?"

            "With these!" Tomoyo shouted holding up pink cards in the air. Sakura rushed over to Tomoyo to take them from her hand. "Tomoyo, where did you find these?" Sakura asked frantically, "You couldn't have gotten these, these are Clow cards!" Sakura sea5rched Tomoyo's eyes for an answer, "Tell me, where did you get these?" Tomoyo saw Sakura's frantic face, "Ummm, Clow gave them to me right before he-" Tomoyo saw Syaoran give her a sign by cutting his throat with his thumb. "Umm, Clow told me to give these to you before he said goodbye!" Tomoyo lied. 

            Sakura felt relieved, "Oh that's good, for a second there I thought Clow-sifu had died, you scared me Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled, but she felt so lousy inside. Touya looked at the cards strangely, "Clow cards?" he said looking at the pictures and flipping the around. "How do these contraptions work?" Touya held them up in light, banged them on the table, he even rubbed them. "Stop it!" Sakura ripped it out of Touya's hand, "This is not a toy!" 

            Sakura held the card to her chest. "With these Clow cards, I can get all of us over to Tianjin in less than 1 hour." Sakura called out the card she had in her hand. "Fly!" Suddenly, Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya had all grown wings. "We'll be back Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she waved good bye to Tomoyo and flew out the roof. "Syaoran, Onni-chan, come on!" Syaoran was getting used to flying with the wings, Touya absolutely had no idea what he was doing and was flying upside down. Sakura snickered as she flew in the sky towards Tianjin.

Tianjin about 45 minutes later:

            Sakura had landed perfectly on her feet on top of a souvenir stand. The cloth roof broke her fall, but the souvenir vendor, an old man with glasses, was sleeping. "Whew!" Sakura wiped her forehead. "Ahhhhh!" Touya screamed falling into a tree and getting stuck there. Syaoran was stuck on top of a roof dentil which stuck out and hooked him on the roof by the bandage. "Uhhhh, little help here?" Syaoran called, as people were pointing and laughing at him on the building. "Here too!" Touya shouted in the tree while he was being scratched by cats and pecked by birds. Sakura looked at them both and sweat dropped with embarrassment.

Later:

            Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya walked along the busy streets of Tianjin, everywhere they went, and it was crowded with people. "Ok listen, our main objective is to only find Lung Da and convince him to join us, then we will go from there." Syaoran looked around to see if Lung Da was anywhere. "Ummm…first of all, does anybody know how Lung Da looks like?" Touya looked up as a cloud formed over his head. Touya imagined a strong wide shouldered ponytail man with a sword behind his back. Syaoran imagined an old noble man with a headband. Sakura imagined a duck, roasting on the open fire as her stomach growled. "Ehhhh!" Sakura tried to cover her stomach from the growling noise. "Are you hungry Sakura?" Syaoran asked, "Let's go get something to eat then we can continue our search." 

            Syaoran held Sakura's hand and began to walk away. "I challenge anyone!" Touya tugged on Syaoran's hair. "Could that be Lung Da?" Touya pointed at a man with a no shirt and a muscular build, he was bald and wore sweatpants. "I challenge anyone, whoever can beat me will receive this bucket of cash!" The man pulled out a bucket of cash and coins and scattered it all over the ground. "Who wishes to challenge me?" Touya and Syaoran both backed away. "That's Lung Da, of course I'm not challenging." Touya cowardly backed away with Syaoran not too far behind. 

            "I'll challenge you!" a person called from the crowd. The muscular man looked around to see who had said that, then, a man came out of the crowd. "He has no chance!" Touya laughed as he saw the man. The man had a red headband with black hair to his shoulders. "I said I challenge you!" The man took a glug of alcohol, "Woohoo!" he yelled out excitedly as he hiccupped. "Alright time to beat your ass!" 

Everybody on the street began to look shocked at this man, who was much smaller and looked very poor. "What?" he asked, "Don't think I can beat you? Why don't we make a bet?" The muscular man laughed and pointed at the smaller man. "Me, fight you?" the muscleman chuckled, "This man really wants to die let me get him outta here." The muscular man cracked his knuckles and tried to grab the drunk, but the drunk outsmarted him and slipped between his legs and kicked him in the butt. 

"Why you little!" the man ran up and tried to kick the drunk, but the drunk circled around his kick and hit him around his body 5 times while spinning around the man. The muscle man was obviously un-phased and grabbed the drunk's headband. "I got you now!" he said pulling it off of his head. "No you don't!" the drunk slipped under his side leg and swept him down. All of the sudden, the big man was brought down to his knees, and this is when the drunk took control of him.

"Unbelievable!" Syaoran looked at the drunk amazed at all the moves he was doing. He fought very sluggish; however, it was very effective against the muscle man. After a few more kicks to the face, the muscle man fell flat on his face. "I won!" the drunk shouted gulping down his bottle once again. The audience, not surprised, walked away. "What a waste of time, no one will ever beat him."

All of the sudden, the drunk fell asleep right in front of the street. "That man! Beat Lung Da!?" Touya asked in disappointment. Syaoran chuckled as he looked at the drunk, "I don't think you see," Syaoran pointed and yelled, "HE IS LUNG DA!" Touya and Sakura with shocked faces looked at the drunk. "Our lives are in his hands?" Touya asked, "Uh uh, I am not allowing a drunken hobo to join our rebel force." "Who you calling a hobo!?" the drunk popped up in Touya's face. Touya startled backed away a bit. "Are you really Lung Da?" Sakura asked politely. "Last time I checked little lady." Lung hiccupped, "As a matter of fact, last time I checked, I also don't remember you people, who are you all?"

All of the sudden, Lung Da became sober as he spoke. "Listen, I know you travelers seem to be hungry, so why not come and eat at my diner?" Sakura nodded with delight and everyone seemed to agree as they followed closely behind Lung Da to his diner. "Lung Da," Touya said while walking with him, "I know you mean good to feed us and all but we have important matters I must discuss with you now." Lung Da gave a smile, "Not now, when we eat okay?" Sakura patted her brother's shoulder on the back, "Be patient!" she said, "You don't want to upset Lung Da." Touya laughed at her remark, "If this is Lung Da, then I'm thinking we got ourselves into a big waste of time."

Distrusting the man, Touya rudely tugged on his shirt. "Listen!" he stamped his foot, "I didn't come to eat or make buddies with you." Lung turned around and Touya grabbed him by the collar. "I want your rebel force to join mine so we can get rid of that fatuous empire that bothers me and my kind so much." With simplicity, Lung simply brushed Touya's hands aside. Touya was amazed how swiftly and gently he did it. "Hmm…" Lung hummed, "So you're the Japanese rebels who drive them crazy?" Touya nodded. "Well in that case, I cannot help you!" Lung walked away entirely ignoring Touya's pleas. "Please Lung," Touya got on his knees and begged, "My kind, we can no longer live without some type of help, I need yours, I know you fight the empire as well, so we have a common enemy, let us join forces." 

Lung shut his eyes thinking about the answer, he simply replied, "NO!" and walked away. "Wait!" Syaoran called out running up to Lung, "Listen, I gave up so much to help these rebels, you cannot simply turn them down just because they're Japanese." Lung stopped and gave a cold stare to Syaoran, "Who said I don't like Japanese?" Syaoran looked puzzled. "Why don't you help us then?" Lung took another glug of alcohol to his body, sounding as serious as possible. "I don't wish to fight anymore; I've lost all will to fight. I just want to settle down and take care of the foreigners that I harbor with my wife." "Foreigners?" Touya asked, "You harbor foreigners?" 

"Of course!" Syaoran said finally realizing it, "Lung Da, I said he was a freedom fighter for the foreigners and refugees, but he won't help us. Something happened, right Lung? Is it true? Is your father…" Lung hung his head in disgust, "My father," Lung closed his eyes and tried to remember that name, "…my father, he was weak!" "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?" Sakura snapped with a mad fury. Sakura walked up to Lung and looked at him face to face, he eyes just in a moment about to crack up and cry. "I truly don't know what a father is, and you know you have one but you still call him weak? How dare you?" 

Lung looked silently at the teary eyed Sakura, "I didn't imagine the daughter of Min to be so weak as well." Lung stepped past Sakura, only to soon be stopped by Syaoran. "Listen!" Syaoran yelled, "I don't care who you are, but you do not talk to the general's daughter like that!" Lung smiled at Syaoran, "Don't you mean former general? Captain Li?" "How do you know who we are?" Touya asked. Lung silently looked back, "Let's just say, I may not fight for foreigners anymore, but surely, I still hear about what you guys do, and let me tell you, you make poor rebels!" 

Sakura bolted up straight face to face with Lung, "Then help us!" she demanded, "They killed my father, they took away my home, the killed my mother, they tortured Syaoran, I cannot allow them these delights of torture any longer." Lung put his hand on top of Sakura's head, "You should all go home," he said coldly, "Go home so you may never suffer what I've suffered." Lung began to walk away.

"Your father!" Syaoran yelled, "Would your father like this?" Lung turned around with a mean face on him. "I know what happened Lung Da! Your father, he was, he was against you wasn't he? You killed him didn't you?" Everyone snapped their heads up, Lung winced hearing this. "If you ever talk about my father again," Lung gave Syaoran a cold stare, "I will kill you!"    

Lung Da began to walk away. "Let's go Sakura!" Syaoran said, "He's not the same as before." Just before Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya began to walk away, Lung turned his head to say something before they walked away, "I didn't say I couldn't help you…" Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya stopped in their tracks. "Follow me, and I shall test to see how great your cause is."

Character Bio:

Tien Lung Da

Birthday: May 13

Age: 25

Zodiac: Dragon

Occupation: Owner of the Tong An

Favorite Hobby: Drinking and studying the Tao

Least favorite Hobby: Cleaning up the house

Favorite Foods: Honey Garlic chicken, egg drop soup, and chocolate chip cookies

Least favorite Food: mushrooms, dried bean curd, rice stick

Favorite Colors: orange, yellow, red

Favorite flowers: lilies and orange glycines

Something he can cook: egg foo young, fried rice, and salads

Special Talent: master of the drunken form and tai chi style

Wish List: to fully master the Tao

Profile: Once a full fledged freedom fighter for the rebels and foreigners, now becoming a drunken hobo who disgraces himself in the fighting world. Lung Da was once respected by all people, until a certain incident which involved him killing his father. Lung Da hasn't been the same ever since and begins to drink, much to his wife's dismay. Though he may appear unstable and mean to everyone, he can control his alcohol very well and can stop his drunkenness at his command. Lung Da is a very nice person, with a love for freedom and acceptance of other cultures.


	12. The Test

Chapter 11: The Test

            "Mmm," Sakura munched, "This is very good homemade cooking." Sakura pulled the chopsticks up and started to slurp in her lo mien. "I've never tasted lo mien this good before. I could eat forever here." Sakura was too busy to look over to Syaoran, whose mouth was full of dumplings and pork buns. "These are the best," Syaoran said with his mouth full, "What's the limit to how much we can have?" A young, beautiful, blonde girl smiled at him, "Don't worry, it's on the house!" she gave a smile with her cute British accent. 

            "Mrs. Tien," Sakura called, "Do you and your husband run this diner alone?" Mrs. Tien shook her head, "The others who my husband harbors works here too," she said, "They don't do it for money, more or less, they are in debt to my husband and they love to help him, he has become somewhat of their savior." Touya gritted his teeth, in a nonchalant attitude, "Some savior," he sarcastically said, "If he's such a hero then why does he have to run this stupid test before he can help us?" "Because," Lung interrupted the room, startling everyone, "I want to make sure you are all worthy for even being rebels." 

Lung started to walk towards Touya; he was stopped by his wife in his way. She silently looked up at him with a cheerful smile, "Hi Lung!" she said gladly. Lung returned her cheerful smile with a cold stare and rudely pushed her aside. Syaoran had his fist clenched and was ready to jump and assault Lung, but Sakura lightly held him back. Lung looked at Touya eye to eye, measuring themselves in height, skill, and determination. "Today," he began to say, "You will run your tests to make sure how much you really want this. So your first assignment is…" Syaoran was anxious to hear the answer. But Lung just simply got on the ground, and started to do push ups with one hand. "Do sixty of these!" he said said pointing to Sakura. Sakura gulped.

Sakura Narration

            SIXTY! One hand push ups he wants me to do sixty? I can't even do one! What am I going to do? I can't back out, or I'll fail this part of the assignment. Hoe! What should I do? Wait a second I know! (Sakura remembers the Clow cards) "Power…" That's right, with power, I can now do as many push ups as I desire. Ha ha Lung is in for a big surprise.

End Sakura Narration

            "Alright Lung, I'll do it!" Sakura said with a smile. Touya and Syaoran were a bit taken back. "Are you crazy?" Syaoran asked, "I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Touya turned her around, "Listen Sakura, this is not involving you." Touya stood in front of Sakura, "I'll do it!" he said, "I'll take the challenge; I wouldn't want my sister to suffer with our cause." Lung shook his head, "I don't think you understand yet Touya, I want her to do it because I know she will not fail you."

Sakura Narration

            Does Lung know about the Clow Cards? If he does, then why does he still want me to even though he knows I won't be doing them naturally? "Listen brother, I will not fail you, I can do this!" (Sakura gets on all fours, and then she begins to put one hand behind her back and begin pushups)

End Sakura Narration

            "One, two, three…" Lung began the count. Syaoran and Touya both closed their eyes in the beginning, but as they heard the numbers rise; they opened their eyes rooting for Sakura. "This is real easy!" Sakura said, "Come on Lung can't you choose a better test than this?" Lung put his face up to Sakura's ear, "Who said this is the only test?" Sakura shot her eyes open, "There's more?" she said shocked. "Of course," he replied, "When someone has magic, I think I should give them more than one test, wouldn't you agree?" Sakura nodded her head while doing her last push up.

           "Sakura good job!" Syaoran patted Sakura on the back, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" He tried to scold her, but he knew if he did he would make Sakura upset, making himself upset. "Ok Lung, we did your stupid assignment, now let's go and join forces now!" Lung chuckled, "Who said we're done?" Everyone held their head down in tiredness, "What now?" Touya yelled anxiously. "Follow me!" Lung led them into the kitchen with a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. "I want you to clean every single dish in this room; I want it so clean, that I can see my reflection through the glass." Everyone sweat dropped as they began to work.

Sakura Narration

            What a ridiculous assignment. Is this all even worth it? Is Touya this desperate that we need to stoop this low and begin to clean the dishes? Aww man I hate cleaning dishes, where is Tomoyo when you need her? And also, that Lung took all my cards, so I can't use magic. This is so hard!

            Syaoran and Touya seem to be suffering too. Just look at them, they are wearing hairnets and look like little girls. Ha ha ha! I mean, I shouldn't talk, because I'm dressed in the same way. What is Lung's purpose for giving this assignment anyway? "I'm tired!"

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs with her hands in suds. "When are the dishes ever going to end?" Syaoran nodded with a tired expression, "This sucks!" he shouted, "Why do we have to clean the dishes anyways, can't we do anything else to prove ourselves?" All of the sudden, Mrs. Tien appeared out of nowhere whispering into Syaoran's ear. "Actually," she tried to say as soft as possible, "This is to pay off the food you ate, the other test is after this." Syaoran snapped, "I thought you said the food was on the house?" Mrs. Tien scratched the back of her head confused. "Yeah," she replied, "But that was my decision for paying for you, Lung's was to have you guys pay for yourselves." Everyone was tired and collapsed. 

            "I can't do this anymore!" Sakura moaned. "COME ON, YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" someone cried out. Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya all got up wondering what was going on. "Stay here!" Mrs. Tien commanded. However, the kids were as nosy as ever and followed her instead to see what was going on. Mrs. Tien finally had the courage to peek her head out to see what was going on. Soldiers, with brown uniforms grabbed people eating and pushed them all to the wall. Mrs. Tien bravely stepped forward drying her hands on her hand towel. "What's going on here?" she demanded to know, "You know you soldiers can't enter here, this property is specially bought from Lo Da, you cannot invade and arrest these innocent people." The soldiers turned around and looked at her, all with a perverted stare, examining her curvaceous body. "These refugees entered the country illegally, they are sentenced to death!" the leader responded, "However, we will gladly offer them stay in the country if you show us a good time tonight." All the soldiers had insatiable stares on their faces at her body. Mrs. Tien gave a sour expression as she yelled at all of them, "You sick creeps!" she shouted, "Find your whores elsewhere!" 

            Mrs. Tien slowly walked away, until suddenly, the leader grabbed her by her wrist. "I don't think you heard me correctly," he warned, "We want entertainment, and we want it now!" Mrs. Tien got disgusted and kicked him in his lower extremities. In an outrage, all the soldiers rushed to her trying to tackle her, until… "Wind! Send them away!" Sakura called as a huge gust pushed them all away. "Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he kneeled to her. "Yes thank you!" Mrs. Tien smiled. "Okay, I don't know who you guys are," Syaoran grasped his sword, "But if you want to fight, then bring it on!" Syaoran pointed his sword at the leader. Touya came out from behind Syaoran and pointed his staff, Sakura pulled out another magic paper and was ready to shoot out more wind at them, and finally, Mrs. Tien took a fighting stance. The leader looked around, seeing his force outnumbered theirs, he lashed out his sword. "Take them!" he yelled out. "I don't think so!" a drunken voice called out from nowhere. 

Suddenly, Lung popped out from behind the soldiers and attacked them all in one quick flurry of moves. Lung handled every single soldier with ease, until he finally reached the leader; he grabbed his head, made a hoop with his arms, and spun his head around like he was shaking a drink. The leader, disoriented could not see what was going on, and was directly socked in the face with a tornado kick. All the soldiers lay face down, all groaning from the quick pain. "Now listen up!" Lung spoke all sober again, "Get the hell out of my diner, if you show up again, I'll do the same thing that happened today, got it?" The leader nodded and left in a hurry, with his tail in between his legs. 

Lung slowly approached his wife, who immediately hung her head down in disappointment. "Vung!" he yelled, "What did you think you were doing?" Vung silently mumbled something. "What!?" Lung questioned, "I you know that you can't start a fight with them, they will do something about it." Syaoran bravely stepped up, "Sorry Lung don't blame her," Lung looked at Syaoran, "We were the ones who started the fight, they were trying to molest your wife, so we…" Lung silently looked back at his wife with tears streaking down her face. Lung turned away from her coldly and approached Touya. "It seems you guys are the real thing." Touya nodded. "Follow me!"

Back at the Kingdom:

            There he was, the new general, like royalty, he sat in his elaborately sewn red chair, with a wine glass in one hand. "How I do enjoy this life," Wuji said as he took a sip of his wine. "Those rebels aren't causing any trouble either, so I might as well relax. Wuji plopped his dirty flea infested feet on his table, his cape was hung on the hook and he was slouched in his chair with his back on the left arm of the chair. 

            "General!" a man stepped in bowing to Wuji. Wuji in a fury got out of his chair and smashed the wine glass on top of the man's head, making him bleed and give a blood-curdling scream. "You bitch!" he yelled, "I told you to never disturb me while I am in leisure." The man tried to hold in his screams while he bowed down for forgiveness. "What did you want?" Wuji scolded. The man in short pain stutters told him. "The…rebels…are…at…Tianjin…" Wuji put his finger under his chin, "What could they be going there for?" Wuji took a second to think about it, "Oh no!" he snapped his eyes open.

Tianjin:

            "Where are we going?" Touya asked, "What's the big deal of dragging us all the way here?" Lung had led them to the front of a very huge double wooden door. "This is for you Touya." Lung opened the double wooden doors carefully and opened it full blast to let them see what was inside. As the doors opened, Syaoran, Sakura, and Touya were all in awe.

            Touya saw a bustling crowd of rebels, all eating porridge and some were even loading and building weapons. "The British are excellent marksman," Lung began to tell Touya, "The Mongolians are excellent fighters, and the monks are great with a multitude of weapons." Touya was in shock at the surprising amount of men there were. "Why are you just giving me your men? Don't you need to test us?" Lung looked at him with a smile, "I already did, and you qualify." Lung walked into the building, as he let his foot touch the ground, he was saluted by all the refugees. 

            "Okay everyone!" Lung paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, "From now on, we are going to help the Japanese rebels, but I'm afraid I cannot be your commander, so for a while you will follow Touya's commands." Everyone nodded. In each person's face, there was a sign of respect for Lung; they all appreciated what he had done for them. "Today, get acquainted with him. Tomorrow before you follow his orders, we will have a departing celebration for all of you. How does that sound PEOPLE?"

            "Yes sir!" they all yelled in unison. "Good!" he said, "Now Touya, they're all yours."

Character Bio:

Tien Vung Emily

Birthday: June 23

Age: 25

Zodiac: Dragon

Occupation: Helping Lung with the Tong An

Favorite Hobby: Gardening and reading

Least favorite Hobby: Having to give advice

Favorite Foods: Honey Garlic chicken, chicken soup, and chocolate chip cookies

Least favorite Food: shrimp, blood pudding, and pig

Favorite Colors: blue, black, and white

Favorite flowers: roses and magnolias

Something she can cook: chocolate chip cookies and cakes

Special Talent: a great green thumb and a fast learner of the martial arts

Wish List: To get Lung to stop drinking

Profile: Lung's wife, Vung, if the nicest individual in perhaps this little world. She treats everyone with respect and dignity and is always eager to help people out no matter what kind of situation they are in. Vung loves life to the fullest and is not afraid to seize the day. When she was 17, she and her family traveled to China, only to be kidnapped by a band of pirates. Her savior, Lung, gave her a second chance to live, too bad for her parents. From then on they were in love, but now, Lung is being extremely mean to Vung, why is that?


	13. Past Remembrance

Chapter 12: Past Remembrance

            Touya had looked around, all his troops were having a celebration, tossing and playing games everywhere. The Tong An, Lung's diner, was bustling with refugees having fun and socializing before taking new orders under their new boss, Touya. "They all look so happy," Touya said to himself, "Why would the Chinese ever want to harm them?" Mongolian women with their children danced in a big circle with British and Chinese alike. 

            Touya looked around to see where Sakura was, he saw her out of the corner of his eye sitting down with Syaoran and talking to Vung. Touya smiled, "I wonder where Lung is?" Touya searched around. He circumvented the diner, but still he could not find him. Finally, the smell of fresh flowers caught his nose; he followed the smell around to the back alley of the diner, which led to a derelict area. Touya took his steps cautiously on the dirt steps.

            When he had reached the top, he saw Lung staring at a beautiful garden. Flowers were everywhere and all of different colors and types as well. Lung felt another presence with him. "A flower garden only looks good with different colors, wouldn't you agree Touya?" he said out loud. Touya surprised at his guessing abilities nodded his head. "I've always wanted to ask you something Lung," Touya waited for Lung to give him approval of asking his question, "Why do you fight? Why did you decide to fight for the foreigners?" Lung didn't answer him. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to think as far as he could.

Flashback

            9 year old Lung put his hands behind his back, like his father beside him, as they ascended a hill. "Father?" Lung asked, "Where are we going?" Lung's father, with a huge sack hurled behind his back, answered his son, "We are going to where the foreigners are hiding now, we have to give them these supplies for trade." Lung looked amazed as his father was so strong; he carried nearly an entire trade cart behind his back. "But father, don't the Chinese hate the foreigners?" 

            Lo Da nodded. "Even though the foreigners are devils with a wicked heart, we need to have their products of trade." Lung curiously looked at his father, "Why is that father? Don't we have enough supplies?" Lo Da laughed, "Son, only those items which are useful to us, like wood and coal. The foreigners are nothing but slaves to us, they mine our coal, and they chop our wood." Lung nodded, believing everything his father said.

            "Finally!" Lo huffed out, "We have reached the summit." Lung looked down, he saw all the foreigners, toiling around their poor shops, scrounging around for food, and playing in the dirty streets. Lo patted his son on the head, "Stay here Lung Da, do not wander off!" Lung nodded, but as soon as his father left, he went to another direction. Lung saw a cat; he quickly chased it down until he reached an alley, where someone picked up the cat.

            "Cheerio good day to you bloke!" a young British boy smiled at Lung. Lung gave his cold stare he was infamous for. "What's the matter bloke? Do I have something up my nose?" Lung coldly stared at him. "You're a foreigner; I'm not supposed to talk to you." The boy didn't get mad, he only gave him a cheerful smile, "Would you like some food?" the boy politely asked. "Food!?" Lung rudely asked, "I'm not hungry." All of the sudden, Lung's stomach growled. Lung put his hands on his stomach trying to ease the pain. "Here!" the boy pulled out his hand with a half loaf of bread, "This is all I have, you must've been traveling here for days!" Lung snatched the bread out of the boy's hands.

            "I'd rather have this instead of letting you foreigners have it." Lung scrunched down the bread fast, trying to make the little boy jealous that he ate his food. "Well then bloke, I guess I'll be off then, father only told me to give you bread because it was the nice thing to do." The boy ran off to the corner of the alley with his father, who had been searching around a trash bin for even a scrap of food. Lung looked at his stomach and began to feel guilty. As he looked at the man and his son, he saw nothing more than a mirror. In that mirror, it reflected his father and him scrounging for food. Lung was grateful and guilty of what he had done. 

            "Are foreigners really that bad?" Lung asked himself. "Lung, where are you?" Lo Da called, "Lung, I told you not to go anywhere." Lung yelled back in response. "Don't worry father I'm coming." Lo Da began to walk away from the summit. Lung close behind following him as he contemplated in his head, "Those foreigners didn't seem too bad," he thought, "Why does father hate them so much? They may be poor, but they are very nice." Lung looked up at his father, examining his serious face. "Lung…" he called out. "Yes father?" "You didn't talk to any foreigners did you?" Lung knew it was best if he didn't tell him, "No father." Lo Da nodded in approval.

6 years later:

            Lung Da, becoming quite the growing teenager ventured forth the summit this year. His father had been doing it for the past 15 years since he was born; now it was the son's turn to take over and trade items. Lung Da, much more grown and tolerant, cut his hair short and put a red headband over his forehead. "Okay let's see here," Lung stopped at his spot and pulled out a map, "Ok, so I pass Xinyu pass, make a right at Kunlun, then walk to the summit." Lung looked around, "But where is it?" Lung searched for hours with a huge sack behind him, but still, he could not find the refugees' hideout. 

            "Oh for the love of god!" a scream echoed across the horizon. Lung shot his ears up. "That sounded from up ahead," he told himself, "Someone must be in danger!" Lung picked up the pace and ran like hell; he needed to see what was going on. When he finally reached the summit, he saw smoke coming from several houses, then the smoke turned to fire, and then the people from the houses scurried out. Men with veils over their heads and on dark horses circled around the refugees.

            "Stupid foreigners!" a man on the horse said, "We give you protection, yet you don't feed us?" The man's eyes shifted toward a young girl, about 11 years of age. "Please Guibok," a man begged, "We are very poor and we cannot give you any harvest this year, the crops are failing, the people are hungry, and we have to-" Guibok smacked him across the face, bruising his cheek. "Enough of your pathetic excuses," Guibok grabbed the little girl's arm, "Your daughter will have to settle! Kill them all!" Guibok spun his sword around his head, symbolizing for his riders to "go wild". "No!" the father reached for his daughter, but Guibok lashed out his machete and slashed the man across his throat.

            "Father!" the girl cried out, reaching and cuddling her father's head in her arms, "I'm so sorry father, I ruined the crop harvest, I wanted flowers instead!" Guibok stared coldly at the little girl and finally, he stuck his machete in her back. The little girl did not scream, nor did she cry, instead, she silently plopped to the ground, with her hand pointing out. Guibok coldly took his sword out and smiled. 

            Lung saw all this on the summit: the killing, the hatred, the enjoyment, was this all his people doing it? Doing these acts against defenseless poor foreigners? "This is terrible," Lung whispered, "What should I do?" Lung closed his eyes, hesitating to do the right thing, and what was the right thing? Should he defend the poor? Because if he did, he knew he would be helping the foreigners, something his father disapproved of? Someone whom he respected so much, he could not go against his wishes. Cowardly, Lung stayed on the summit, not moving a muscle, feeling the guilt gather up inside him as he saw more people plop to the ground. 

            "Move out!" Guibok yelled, "We have killed them all." The gang left on their dark horses across dead bodies everywhere. Lung, though a bit late, ran into the scene, hoping to at least kill one, but unfortunately, they left by this time. Lung was unsure of what to feel now, should he feel sorrow, or should he feel proud. He looked around, seeing nothing but dead bodies of innocent foreigners. They were foreigners, but, they were innocent, why should he feel proud? Lung turned around and saw something which altered his fate forever, the last survivors. Five little boys, all around ages 7-10 gathered in a circle around the dead little girl and her father. One little boy when to the location she pointed to, she was pointing to a miniature garden, on that was a tiny corner. Although it was small, she had different colored flowers planted in them. The young boy took a handful of different colored flowers and put them in his dead sister's hand. 

            "A flower garden only looks pretty with different colors," the young boy said to his dead sister, "And therefore, you will be pretty in heaven." The young boys, all sad, but not showing it, stood around and prayed at the lost souls. Lung stood before this, staring at the sorrow he was feeling now. Though he didn't want to, a tear from Lung's eye dropped. "Mister," a young boy called Lung, "Are you here to help us bury them all?" Lung, feeling the guilt in him, knew it was his responsibility. "Sure…"

End Flashback

            Sakura stuffed her face full with noodles. "You guys make the best lo mien!" Sakura muttered, "I've never had such good food before." Vung looked at Sakura and gave a cheerful smile, then she turned to Syaoran, who was not eating but only blushing by looking at Sakura. Vung smiled, "Young love!" she whispered, "I remember when I had that…"

Flashback

            15 year old Emily stared outside of her window. Her curls on her pretty shining blonde hair brought out her crystal blue eyes. Resting her cheeks on her palms, she smiled at the ocean view; seagulls lightly dancing across the ocean, as if it was the seagulls walking on water. Her blue lined dress brought out her developing figure and curves. "Emily!" a French accent called, Emily turned her head around to see her beautiful French mother. "Don't stay so close to the windows, you might get seasick."

            "Oh mother," Emily said peeved, "You worry too much!" Emily looked out her window again and saw another vessel. "Look mother!" Emily pointed out her window, "It's a Chinese ship!" Emily was happy, but Emily's mother grew cautious. She looked out the window and widened her eyes. "Oh shit!" she cursed as she began running up the stairs. Emily looked at her mother leave, wondering what was so bad about it. Then suddenly, she saw the ship shoot out a cannonball aimed directly at her window. Emily quickly jumped out of the way, letting the cannonball crash through the window. Emily cried ducking her head down.

            "Emily, are you alright!?" Emily's father came down putting his arm around her for comfort. "Don't worry Emily, the captain is veering our course, we'll get away from those Chinese pirates." As soon as he said that, his wife was brought down screaming and pounding, he looked up, and when he saw it, he knew it was over. A muscular man with long hair, almost Manchurian, was grasping his wife by the hands, ravaging her right in front of her daughter and husband. "Mother!" Emily shouted, "While reaching for her mother. Her face however, was totally lifeless; she saw the blood coming from the man's arm as he continued to ravage the lifeless body. "Mother…" Emily mumbled about to cry. "Your captain is captured," he said, "You are coming with me!" Emily and her father felt all hope was lost at this point.

It was terrible.  The British cruise ship had docked into the Hong Kong harbor, the nearest harbor they could find. The ships had large gaping holes in them with smoke coming out from the hull. Numerous innocent British missionaries ran on the deck of the ship. Some as desperate measures jumped into the water either on fire, or in fear. "Oh god save us!" A British woman screamed.

            "Quickly, lower the stairs," The captain shouted. The men on the deck quickly threw the rope stairs and quickly tied it to the harbor. British missionaries as well as British refugees ran across the rope path and quickly ran for their lives when they got on the dock. When the British tried to run into the city, a line of cavalry emerged from the corners of two building and held the line of British refugees back, refusing to let them into the city. 

            "No please!" cried Emily's father. The soldiers laughed at them, now defenseless ever since they took out their gunmen who were on the ship. Emily's father looked in fear when they saw a man with a black horse approach them, giving them a devilish smirk, he held his sword out and started stabbed him in the gut. "FATHER!" Emily cried out. The surviving refugees faltered backward, most of them women. Emily caught the eye of the man on the horse. 

            "My, aren't you pretty?" the man said, "I'm commander Wuji, and I can let you survive out of all your people." Emily slapped him in the face, yes; she was pretty and young still, around 15 years old. The commander lifted up his sword peeved, until his sword was taken out of his hand by a throwing object. "Who threw that!?" he asked angrily. Suddenly, a 15 year old boy with dark black short hair arrived at the scene with a toothpick in his mouth. He sported a red jacket with yellow sleeves and a dragon circling around the jacket and sleeves. 

            The red headband on his forehead swayed with the wind, his fierce eyes shot angry looks at the soldiers. All the soldiers rushed to him with their spears out. Each spear that came to him, he grabbed it by the sharp edge and broke them off, doing the same to all the spears aimed towards him. In fear, the soldiers backed away in intimidation. 

            Wuji chuckled looking at the young boy, "Hm hm hm," he mocked his skill and got off his horse, "So, there is only one boy with skills like that, it's true after all." The teenage boy with flowing short hair glared at Wuji. "Listen," he said with a hoarse voice, "These people, these refugees are the reason why I have stopped you. As they have done nothing to you, you should not harm them, they simply coming from another country with no intention of harming us." Wuji laughed, "Really?" he asked, "So with that noble voice you speak with, you happen to be the son of Lo Da, hmmm?" 

            "That's none of your concern," he replied, "My father, leave him out of this. And leave them out of this too; they will be put under my guidance." The boy snapped his fingers, in an instant, Mongolian women ran with cloths and towels and buckets of water. They picked up the people and put their arms over their shoulders for support and helped the British refugees to their feet. The boy stared angrily at Wuji as they were carrying the refugees away. 

            "Well, do whatever you want, I only want her!" Wuji grabbed Emily's arm, Emily pounded on his breastplate. "Let go of me!" she said with streaking tears down her face. "Find your whores elsewhere Wuji!" the man called out. "Very well then." Wuji let go of Emily, but as soon as he let go, he chopped her right in the neck. The last thing she saw was eternal darkness.

            "Mother…"

            "Father…"

            "Where are all of you?"

            Emily looked around her; she was covered in darkness, her blue dress tattered and torn, her hair messy and rough, and finally, her eyes, glittering with beauty no more. "Mother…Father…have you left me?" 

            Emily woke up as she heard a light crackling fire. She bolted upright looking around her, seeing she was covered in a blanket and was naked as well. Her hands were tied. "What the?" she said with rage. "Ahh so you're finally awake," a boy called out, the same boy whom had saved the refugees, but at this time, she didn't care who he was, he was one of them, one of the sick pigs, she didn't want to share the same fate as her mother and father. She struggled to get the ropes off of her hands.

            "Whoa whoa easy there," he said, "Let me help you out!" "Go to bloody hell!" Emily snapped. The boy stumbled back a bit, surprised at what she had said to him. "You sick pig! First you rape my mother, then you kill my father, what else do you want from me?" The boy was laughing and shocked at the same time, "Rape?" he shouted in disbelief, "Whoa lady, you got the wrong idea here. I tied your hands because you struggled when we were treating your wounds, the nurse took off your clothes because they said your dress was too tattered and ripped to wear anymore so they are getting you some new ones." 

            "Lying Chinese pig!" Emily yelled out. "Well hello to you too!" the boy replied comically, "By the way, I'm Lung, what's your name?" Emily looked at her body, trying to cover it up as good as possible. "Why should I tell you?" she snapped. Lung pulled out some a dish, "You're cranky now!" he said, "Make sure you eat first, you're probably hungry anyway!" Emily knew that the food could be poison, but she dug in with her nails and began to eat from the dish like a dog. At this point, her taste was being distracted by the thoughts of whether she could trust this guy Lung or not.

            "That's called honey garlic chicken, I'm glad you like it!" Lung smiled while looking at her eat insatiably. Then all of the sudden, she spit the food out on his face. Lung calmly wiped it off of his face and put a towel on her naked back. "Okay, I'll leave you alone now!" Lung got out of his chair and walked away, "But if you need anything, just yell, ok?" Emily saw him leave, and she felt sorry for doing those things to him. She then began to eat again and she enjoyed the flavor of the food.

A few hours later:

            Emily rested on her back, still naked and cold. "Get me some clothes!" she yelled out. Suddenly, a woman with brown clothes and a hood over her head entered the room. "Sorry sorry!" she apologized, bringing out a basket full of ragged, but wearable shirts and pants. "I'm not wearing those!" Emily shouted, "No way am I going to wear poor man's clothes." The woman smiled and slowly put them away, "Ok then, I guess you're just going to have to walk around naked around here then." 

            Emily was embarrassed, "No wait!" she said blushing, "All I'm asking is if you have any dresses or fancy clothes." The lady brought out the clothes again, "No, but these will have to do for a while Ms…" Emily tried to quickly think of a name. "How do you say phoenix in Chinese?" she asked. The lady scratched her head, knowing that Lung told her once before, "Oh yeah that's right, it's vong feng!" Emily was amazed at how she said it so long, "That sounds ridiculous!" she said, "But at least the vong part sounds cool, so I guess you can call me…'Vung'." The lady smiled at the young beautiful girl. 

            "That's a great name!" she complimented, "I'm Khana!" Vung was confused by the name, she certainly looked Chinese, but why didn't she have a Chinese name? "Um…Khana, are you Chinese?" Vung asked politely. Khana handed her clothes to Vung and cut the ropes tying her hands together. "No I'm not!" she replied, "I'm Mongolian," she added with pride. "Wait a second," Vung thought about that for a second, "Mongolia is not China, so necessarily, aren't you foreign?" Khana nodded.

            "Lung is very nice, he harbors us." Vung began to wonder about Lung as she started getting dressed. "Lung, you mean that boy?" Khana nodded, "He's our savior, thanks to him, we can live here in peace." Khana took out a needle and a thread. "Behind his own father's back, Lung keeps us in this district of town to keep us hidden. He also owns a restaurant with his father that serves all customers, whether you're foreign or not." Vung stared at her naked chest to see she was not touched one bit. "SO he didn't rape me?" she asked. 

            "Rape!?" Khana choked laughing, "Lung wouldn't rape any woman if they were standing naked in front of them, Lung has more important desires that to just make love." Vung was shocked, "You mean, he isn't a sick pervert?" Khana smiled, "No, he's not!" Vung felt relieved, "Then I guess I've misjudged him," she said with guilt, "Well, I guess I have to go, it was nice meeting you." Vung uncovered the bed sheets off of herself and was about to get out of her bed. Khana stopped her by making her lay down again, "Where do you think you're going?" Khana asked. "I'm leaving; I have to go back to England!" 

            "You can't go back!" Lung said from the entrance. Lung walked up to the bed where Vung was. As he passed by, Khana respectfully bowed to him, Lung responded by jerking his head down, in a nod. "What do you mean?" Vung asked, "Look you can't keep me cooped up in here forever. What do you think I am, a pet?" Vung bolted out of her bed, clutching her side, "I'm going back, I have to find mother and father!" Khana worriedly looked at Vung and whispered in Lung's ear, "I think she's delirious Lung." Lung nodded.

            "Listen," he told her putting a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know if you can accept this, but you are all that's left from what I saved on that ship." Vung looked in disbelief, "You're, you're lying!" Vung began to tear up, "That's not true, it was a nightmare, just one horrible nightmare." Lung looked back at Khana, agreeing that this girl was indeed delirious. "If you stay here, you'll be safe. If you go, then I know that those people out there are going to harm you, so I suggest you stay put." 

            Vung began to cry uncontrollably, "You lie…YOU LIE!!!" she screamed and tried to run out the door, but lung clutched her arm before she could run so fast. "Don't be stupid! You can't go anywhere now!" Vung angrily cried out while trying to pull away from Lung. "MOTHER! FATHER! HELP ME!!!" All of the sudden, an image shot into Vung's head.

Flashback

"Emily, are you alright!?" Emily's father came down putting his arm around her for comfort. "Don't worry Emily, the captain is veering our course, we'll get away from those Chinese pirates." As soon as he said that, his wife was brought down screaming and pounding, he looked up, and when he saw it, he knew it was over. A muscular man with long hair, almost Manchurian, was grasping his wife by the hands, ravaging her right in front of her daughter and husband. "Mother!" Emily shouted, "While reaching for her mother. Her face however, was totally lifeless; she saw the blood coming from the man's arm as he continued to ravage the lifeless body. "Mother…" Emily mumbled about to cry. "Your captain is captured," he said, "You are coming with me!" Emily and her father felt all hope was lost at this point.

"No please!" cried Emily's father. The soldiers laughed at them, now defenseless ever since they took out their gunmen who were on the ship. Emily's father looked in fear when they saw a man with a black horse approach them, giving them a devilish smirk, he held his sword out and started stabbed him in the gut. "FATHER!" Emily cried out.

End Flashback

            "No!" Vung clutched her head, "I won't accept that!" Khana worriedly called out for the distressed girl, "Vung! Please don't go!" Vung snapped her eyes open, "Who's Vung?" she asked, "I'm not her, my name is Emily, my mother and father call me that!" Lung began to worriedly frown, "Okay listen 'Emily' we are here to help!" Lung tried to say her name just right, but his open invitation for help was rejected when Vung tried to push him away. Lung nullified the push, making her hands pass through his body like going through a cloud. Vung had her arms around Lung, like a light embrace. As soon as she saw this, she broke the embrace and ran out the door as fast as she could. "Wait!" Khana cried trying to reach for her. Lung stuck his arm out, "No!" he said, "She needs time to think, I don't think she would go anywhere too far.

            Vung cried as she ran out the door, she then hit a wall and saw many people in wooden tables eating and staring at her. Embarrassed, she continued to cry and ran out the back. Through the kitchen, the cooks saw a pretty girl crying, they believed that it was none of their concern and got back to work. Vung quickly opened the back door and was met by a pretty sight. A garden, a garden full of pretty multicolored flowers, it reminded her of home.

Flashback

            "Emily darling!" Emily's father brought her out, hand and hand; they both toured the garden together. The blue flowers all lined up in their perfect patches in the yard. "Father it's beautiful, all the flowers are blue. But…" Emily showed a disappointed face, "Why is blue the only color of flowers here?" Emily's father smiled, "Why isn't blue your favorite color?" Emily thought about it for a second. Yes, blue was her favorite color, but somehow, she felt that it was somehow wrong; the garden looked boring to her. "Father…" she said, "Wouldn't a garden look better with different colors?" Emily's father didn't believe so.

            "What's the difference, they're all flowers?" Emily looked at all the blue flowers and never felt so bored in her life. "That's true father but…" Emily hesitated to hurt her father's feelings, "Doesn't blue get bland, when you think about it? I mean, if you have this garden all full of blue flowers, then forever, your garden will be blue, making it so sad. If they were full of other colors though, wouldn't the blue flowers have company, and also they would look prettier." Emily's father looked weirdly at Vung, "But you don't understand Vung, different colors, will need the sunlight differently, and they will fight over water, sunlight, and soil, wouldn't it be better to only have one type of flower?" Vung shook her head, "That's what makes it challenging to garden, we have to understand the individual needs of a flower so we can give them different soil, shade, and water, then one day, maybe just one day, all the flowers will be in synch, and they will all finally get along with each other."

End Flashback

            Vung cried as she saw the garden, cried until she could not see it anymore, she ran for her life again, hanging her head down, not seeing where she was going. Not knowing her destination or her way around the area, she accidentally stumbled into a dark alley. She kept on running and running and running, until finally, she bumped into something that smelled, sending her back and falling on her butt. She tried to open her eyes and get away the tears that blurred away her vision. But by that time, 5 men circled around her. 

           "Look what we have here," said a bald man. "My, a pretty foreign girl," a man came out the shadows with a ponytail. "Get her Lau!" Suddenly, she was picked up by the arms and was arm locked with a tight grip; she began to worry for dear life what was going to happen to her. "She's so beautiful!" the bald man said, cupping her chin, "She's foreign too." "Don't they have germs boss!?" The bald man laughed, "Maybe, but I'm willing to get sick for this pretty little flower." Vung worriedly cried, "Help me!" she shouted. "Shut up!" the man holding her said, as he put his hand over her mouth. She began to scream, but her screams were contained in his hand. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle, then you can please us everyday for oh say, the next 100 years!" 

            The sick perverted bald man slowly rubbed her chest, making her scream even louder. "Shut up!" he said continuing to untie the string tying her pants up. She continued to scream, "Shut up!" he yelled peeved. Finally, Vung's ragged pants dropped to the floor, revealing her underwear. "Alright, now it's time to have fun!" The bald man opened his mouth ready to sink his teeth in. Vung was scared now; she closed her eyes, clenching her teeth. 

            "Oh!" the bald man screamed. Vung still had her eyes shut, but from her ears, she lightly heard the sounds of hitting and falling. Eventually, she opened her eyes to see a blurred image of someone she knew. "Listen," the man holding her stuttered, "I don't care how good you are, but if you come any closer, I'll kill her!" The man held up a knife pointing at Vung's eye. "If you don't let her go now…I'll KILL YOU!" a familiar voice replied. "Well let's see if you have the guts. YAAAH!" The man charged at the mysterious figure with his knife, letting go of Vung. Vung collapsed on the ground. "Yahhh!" he continued to scream with his knife charging at him. The mysterious figure, shrouded in darkness waited for him to approach, when he finally did, he reversed the flow of the knife and used the man's charge to knock him off course and trip him. When the man was down, the mysterious figure kicked him repeatedly in the face, finally snapping his arm. "If you guys ever do that again to her, I'll hurt you all, understood?" All the men on the ground nodded in painful unison.

            "Who saved me?" Vung wondered with daze, still with tears streaking down her face. The shadow picked up something from the ground and came into the light. The young man with a red headband and black short hair kneeled down to Vung's level, it was Lung. Lung pulled from his back, a bag, he opened the bag and pulled out a dish of food. Looking at Vung's crying face; he worriedly stared into her big blue eyes. "I thought you were hungry, so I came as soon as I could." Vung was speechless now, she was heartfelt with gratitude, she didn't know how to react, and instead, she jumped right into Lung's arms, embracing him, holding onto him for dear life. "Thank you!" she said with a soggy voice, "Thank you, I'm sorry! Mother…father…" she dug her face into his chest as she began to cry. "Don't worry…" Lung whispered into her ear, "I'll be there for you, if you ever need help along the way, I'll be there for you." Vung lightly cried of happiness, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

End Flashback

            Vung had a tear drop from the corner of her eye. "Back then, Lung was so different," she told Sakura who had heard the whole story. "That's so sad!" Sakura had waterfalls coming out of her eyes. Syaoran scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So Vung," he said, "Is it true of the rumors?" Vung looked at him puzzled. "What rumors?" Syaoran knew it wasn't his business, but he just had to know, curiosity got the best of him. "Did Lung Da really kill his own father?" Vung nodded. "But he had a good reason, and I think to this very day, he regrets ever doing that."

Flashback

            Lung opened the door after knocking three times, his father sat in Indian style, crossing his legs. "What do you want?" Lo Da asked rudely. Lung Da was nervous, he was trying to fix his throat, which he felt was out of place. "Father…" he hesitated to say, "I know this is sudden, but, I'm getting married tomorrow." Lo Da shot his eyes open. "You dare!?" Lo Da snapped, "You dare disobey your father? First you turn the Tong An into some foreign trash hole, now you expect to tell me you are getting married to a foreign whore?" 

            Lung defended his love, "She's not a foreign whore!" "Then what is she?" Lo quickly asked, "That's all foreign women are good for anyway. No, not foreign women, all women!" Lung angrily raised his fist in the air, "Father, I've known Vung for 3 years already, do you expect me to break it off after I've known that she would never do anything to me by that time?" Lo Da with mad fury and disapproval in his eyes opened his mouth, "You stupid son!" he shouted, "The only thing those foreign girls are after is your money, once it's gone, you're done! And I don't know why her name is Vung, that's not even her real name, she's just using you to get approved into this country so she can rob it of its' riches." 

            "You're wrong father!" Lung yelled. "No, you're wrong!" Lo snapped, "Remember who killed your mother? It was that foreign doctors disease which killed her, now don't tell me you expect that that won't happen to you!?" "I've had enough!" Lung yelled as he began to walk towards the door. "If you walk out of this house, then you are no longer my son." Lung was crushed, he didn't know what to do anymore, follow his heart, or follow his family. After some deep contemplation, Lung still having his hand on the door knob, turned to speak to his father.

            "If I choose you father, then I will betray my heart. If I choose Vung, not only will I betray you, but I'll follow my heart, which will one day make you appreciate what I can do as a father." Lo Da with anger in his eyes slammed the table beside him, breaking it into splinters. "If you are going to have a family with that whore, know this!" Lo Da warned as Lung turned away, "Your child will not be Chinese, he will not be foreign either, he will only be a mix of the two, making him a piece of shit! And if you happen to bore a piece of shit, and you happen to show me that piece of shit, than I will throw that piece of shit where it belongs and make sure it doesn't live to stink up my family."

            Lung was hurt. "Piece of shit?" Lung asked, "The only piece of shit here is you father! And I am ashamed to be progeny of that shit!" Lung angrily walked out and closed the door behind him in a rage. "How'd he take it?" Vung asked putting her hand over her huge stomach. "Not so good…" Lung replied, "But no matter!" Lung smiled as he felt Vung's large stomach, "Drake, don't worry, one day grandpa will appreciate you." Lung held his lover's hand; Vung rested her head on Lung's shoulder. "Let's go Vung," Lung said, "I want to make sure we are married before Drake is born."

3 months later:

            Lung Da waited anxiously outside. He had closed the Tong An early because his wife was in pain and she said this time, it wasn't a false alarm. Lung Da sat on the wooden stool eating cashew nuts to pass the time. All of the sudden, Khana exited the door where Vung was giving birth. "Lung!" she called with a crying baby in her arms, "It's great, Drake is born!" Lung carried the baby wrapped up in red silk. "Oh thank you…" Lung sighed, "Drake, you look so much like your mother." Khana stared at the cute bundle of joy.

            "Don't forget he looks like you too!" Khana added. "Whatever." Lung just stared at Drake, he was bald, his eyes were slanted, but they gave a beautiful blue hue. "Ok Lung, now I have to give him back to Vung." Lung reluctantly gave him to Khana. Lung was so happy; he was so relieved he started to slide his hands straight through his hair, wiping off the sweat caused by his stress. "Vung here you-" Khana was cut off by a loud shriek, "LUNG DA, DRAKE, HE TOOK DRAKE!" Lung turned into the room, he looked inside, he looked at his wife, fainted, and then he saw a white cloth fly out from the window. "He took Drake! Get him Lung!" Khana commanded with a frantic tone. Without hesitation, Lung quickly ran toward the window and jumped out.

            "Get back here!" he shouted as he saw a white hooded man, Lung chased him down. For hours and hours, the man tossed boxes and crates in the way, but this only made Lung catch up, as it was harder to throw them in his way, then to simply dodge them. The white hooded man kept on running despite Lung catching up to him. "Got you now!" Lung pulled the hood of the man, tearing the whole headpiece off of his head. Lung saw short straying gray hair, somewhat like his. "Who could that be?" Lung asked as he began to lose velocity. 

            Suddenly, the man stopped at a cliff. "There's no where else to go, turn around slowly and hand me my son back!" Lung gave no second chance, "I'm warning you, give Drake BACK!" The man slowly turned around, revealing his face. Lung Da stumbled back in a shocked expression, "Father…" he lightly said, "No father, please, don't you don't want to-" "This shit's going down the drain!" Lo Da held the baby up in the air. "No father DON'T!" Lung Da jumped up to stop Lo Da's hand from making any sudden move, but it was too late. Lung Da caught the last glimpse of his son, as he fell down at high speeds down the derelict cliff, hearing his last cries, until the cries finally stopped.

            Tears streaked down Lung Da's face. "Drake," he whispered crying to himself. "Are you only going to sit there are cry? Or are you going to avenge your son?" Lung turned around, seeing his father, "Why? Why did you do this?" he shouted, "You, you are his grandfather, why did you do this?" Lung began to cry uncontrollably. "Because," Lo replied, "I wanted you to fill yourself with hate; I want you to feel how that foreign whore has caused this to you." Lung slowly got up, wiping the tears off his face. Lo Da saw his son, determined and strong, this is all he ever wanted, until his son shifted his eyes to him with a cold stare. 

            Lo took fighting stance as did Lung. Lighting struck their background, burning the tree behind them. "Come, I will allow you to die like a warrior!" Lung charged toward his father with anger, but as soon as his father touched him, he flipped him over, making his son barely catching his feet to get up. Then Lung rushed toward his father and delivered a straight punch, Lo blocked it and reversed it into a throw, Lung reversed the throw and delivered a trip to the back of his knees. Lo backed away before he could do anymore and stared angrily at Lung's eyes. "He's driven by pure adrenaline now!" Lo said to him, "I will surely lose!"

            Lo rushed towards Lung, Lung quickly fell back and used his legs to throw hi=m over the cliff edge. "No!" Lung finally realized as he quickly ran to the edge and caught his father's hand before he fell. "Father, hold on!" Lung said, "I will not let you die!" Lo Da wanted this, he had proven to himself that his son was worthy, as a last act to his son, Lo Da pulled out a knife from his pocket and tried to slice Lung's wrist. Lung quickly let go, letting his father meet his bottomless fate.

            Shocked, Lung backed away from the cliff, covering his mouth with his hand. "No!" he cried out, "No! No! NO! NO!" Lung pounded the floor, "I'm sorry! FATHER!"

            Vung could not do anything; she was resting in her bed, unsure where Lung or her baby went to. "Khana?" Vung asked, "Is Drake and Lung alright?" Khana didn't answer Vung, who was getting really worried. Suddenly, Lung, sulking into the room sat on the bed with Vung. Vung looked at Lung's swollen eyes. "Where's Drake?" Vung asked with her voice cracking." Lung only looked at Vung, without saying a word, Lung went in to hug Vung, Vung didn't have to have the situation explained to her, she knew what happened, and she didn't want to hear it detail for detail. "Oh god!" she cried as she heard Lung sniffing.

            Lung immediately broke the hug and broke open the cabinet with all of his father's liquors. Lung without hesitation popped every single bottle and poured it down his throat. While Vung was crying for her lost baby, Lung drowned his sorrows of two losses in alcohol.

End Flashback

            Touya saw Lung as he hung his head down, "Is alcohol the only answer?" Touya asked, "Does Vung appreciate you drinking?" Lung shook his head, "Alcohol has made me feel worse, but yet, it soothes me to know my father is still in me." Touya slapped Lung across the face, "Idiot! You're not your father!" Lung hung his head down, "Yes I am," he replied, "My son, my wife, I failed them, like my father did to me and mother." Lung placed his alcohol bottle on the stand which held the pot of water for the plants. "Every time I stop drinking, I start again, when I stopped drinking for Vung last Christmas, she was so happy, and I was too, now I don't know why I started again."

            "Those were good days, when Lung stopped drinking, but I'm pretty sure he's going to stop again," Vung gave a sign of optimistic views. "Why is that?" Sakura asked. Vung smiled at her with the most cheerful smile she had ever seen from Vung. "Want to hear a secret!" Sakura got a huge fill of joy, "Please do!" Vung blushed when she was saying this, "I'm pregnant again!" Sakura and Syaoran both shouted out with excitement. "That's so good!" Syaoran replied, "This will be your first baby to enjoy your two's company right?" Vung nodded. "Actually, more like the first two babies." Sakura excitedly shouted, "You're having twins?" Vung nodded. "I'm just waiting for the right time to tell Lung though, because when I do, I know he's going to stop drinking."

            The people in the streets began to run away from an overcastting shadow of soldiers. A soldier with large boots stepped on the sanded ground of Tianjin, "Now, let's go dig ourselves Lung Da shall we?" 

Character Bio:

Tien Lo Da

Birthday: January 12

Age: 55

Zodiac: Tiger

Occupation: The founder of Tong An, a tradesman, a teacher of the martial arts

Favorite Hobby: meditating

Least favorite Hobby: trading with foreigners

Favorite Foods: sour dried fish

Least favorite Food: none

Favorite Colors: black

Favorite flowers: dandelions

Something he can cook: fish

Special Talent: great martial artist, renowned fighter

Wish List: to have Lung never bring foreign children to the world

Profile: A strict misunderstood father. Lo Da is a truly black-hearted fellow for killing his grandson. However, his excuse from this comes from the fact that he loves his son and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. He despises foreigners intervening in his affairs, and although he tosses his grandson in the cliff, he does feel remorse, and allows dying by Lung Da's hands. In the afterlife, perhaps he has become a good guy and tried to atone for his sin of putting his son through torture.


	14. Sorrow Strikes Tianjin

Chapter 13: Sorrow Strikes Tianjin

            Blooming flowers, all of different colors, each one sparkling with water droplets. Vung came by each individual flower patch and watered them accordingly. The water lightly trickled on the petals, leaving a dew of water droplets on the petals. "Lucky flowers," she mumbled, "You all don't have to worry about these barriers that hold you guys apart, you can all be with different colors of flowers and you can get along with the same water, why is that?" Vung looked at the night moonlit sky, "You flowers are so lucky, maybe one day we will be as lucky." Vung stood up picking up the water bucket and placing it on the stand. She rested her elbows on the fence which held the flowers in. 

            "I think so too, I think flower gardens do look prettier with different colors," "We're on the same page then," a familiar voice called. "Vung turned around and saw her ruggedly shaven husband, "Oh Lung! Did you come to see the flowers too?" Vung tried to find an excuse to get out of her husband's way; she didn't want to upset him. Lung went beside Vung and rested his forearms on the fence. "Yes," he replied, Vung took her leave and was about to go, "Wait Vung!" Vung turned around hearing his command, "I wish to talk to you a bit." Vung obeyed and rested her elbows on the fence once again, trying to not look at her husband's eyes, for she knew she would disrespect him that way.

            "Vung, don't turn away from me, to have my own wife be afraid of me, that's my worst fear." Vung was happy, she showed a sad face, but she was happy. "That's better; now don't be sad, I just want to talk to you for a couple of moments." Vung smiled, "The gardens…they bloom full blossom this year," Lung nodded agreeing with Vung, "And around this time of the year, we always talk." Lung nodded. "If it's about Drake, then I can't deal with that pain." Lung shook his head, "It's not about Drake this time," Lung turned to look at his wife, "It's about us." Vung was taken back; this was the first time in a long time Lung ever talked about them.

            Vung cut him off, "Lung, there is no us anymore because of me," Lung was puzzled. "I look at Sakura, and then I look at Syaoran, and then I realize how much they love each other and how they would not do anything to hurt each other. But I did! I was the reason you're drinking, I was the reason you're father killed our son; I was the reason that your reputation is ruined. I know I don't belong here, but this garden inspires me every time." Lung was touched; Vung had finally hit the soft spot in Lung's heart that made his eyes swell with wetness. "A flower garden only looks pretty with different colors, isn't that right Lung?" Lung nodded, "And a garden is bound to produce offspring right?" Lung was shocked, he was finally letting the message sink in. "Vung, what are you saying?" Lung braced himself for the answer. Vung held her hands closely to her chest, "I'm saying that I'm p-"

            "MASTER LUNG!" a man cried out, rushing to the gardens, "Master Lung!" The man with a bandana and brown hair protruding the bandana bowed down to him. "What is it?" Lung asked. "You have a challenge from someone who appears to be part of the Imperial Army; he says if you don't accept his challenge, he will release his soldiers to do their bidding on the town." Lung shot his eyes open, "Are you sure?" he asked. The man nodded, "I'll be right back Vung, this shouldn't take long." Lung squeezed his wife's hands close to his heart and ran off. Vung grabbed his arm before he could go, "We're facing this together!"

          Syaoran looked in disgust at the man who stood before him. The man smiled, "What's wrong Syaoran, are you okay? I was surprised to see you alive." Syaoran clenched his teeth as he took his hand and put Sakura behind him. "Wuji…" he muttered, "What do you want here?" Wuji chuckled; he sported a new uniform on him. His armor was weird looking, with Chinese characters on them. "Syaoran, don't try anything stupid," Wuji snapped his fingers, signaling for a large Manchurian man to come out from the back of the soldiers, "Surely you remember him?" Wuji smiled. "Huang!" Syaoran gritted his teeth. "You still alive? Stupid traitor, I will eat you the next time we meet!" Huang smiled, showing off his blood stained teeth. 

            "What seems to be the problem here?" Lung said as he came toward the front, confronting Wuji, "Oh it's you! Listen General, this land is ours, we can do whatever we want with it, if you violate the laws and burn this town, you will have to object this situation to the emperor." Wuji laughed at Lung Da. "I only issued a challenge," he said as innocently as he could, "And as a gentleman you must accept it." Lung turned to his wife who he saw clearly was distraught. "The answer is no Wuji! I have customers to take care of." Lung turned his back and began to walk away. "Very well then, I believe that you don't care about this town enough, or you don't even care about those damned foreigners because you turn your back on them." Lung stood silently feeling something extremely fishy about Wuji's word. "You know that I will do those things too, this town is nothing to the emperor, you either fight, or see them all die, and all my men will molest the women." 

            Lung turned his head around, "He's not joking!" Touya said in shock, "But Lung can't fight him, he doesn't know if he'll keep his word." Lung grasped the lower part of his pants; he snapped his fingers with his other hand. "Henry!" he called as a short stubby man came to his side, "Get me my alcohol bottle!" Vung immediately heard this and stopped him, "No!" she shouted, "You can't fight him Lung, especially not with alcohol in your system." Lung pushed his wife aside, "I'll fight you, Wuji, be prepared!" Lung held out his hand as a bottle of alcohol was passed to him. Lung Da popped open the bottle and poured it down his throat. At that moment, Vung was worried for dear life that something was wrong.

            Lung Da formed his hands into the shapes of holding teacups and swung them around each other. "Let's go!" he challenged. Wuji snickered, "You think drunken style can defeat me?" Lung laughed hysterically, like a typical drunk. "You think you are so confident that you can handle me sober?" Wuji too the challenge, Lung took the challenge, now was the time to fight.

            Wuji started by rushing with his fist out, aimed for Lung's head, Lung Da quickly ducked under the hand, but was met by a kick of the heel to the face. Lung shook off the pain and tried to slide between Wuji's legs and kick him in the balls, but Wuji caught him right when he tried that and picked him up. "Stupid boy!" Wuji kneed him continuously in the gut, Lung Da started to feel the pain, alcohol wasn't doing anything for him. Lung quickly broke out and rolled behind Wuji. Wuji was confused where he went, so Lung took advantage and round housed him in the back of the head.

            "I'm through messing around!" Lung jumped in front of Wuji and chopped him in the neck. Wuji was fazed and Lung kicked him in the face. Now Lung Da had the advantage, and running on pure alcohol, started to flow like water, every hit that Wuji attempted was countered by Lung sinking into his head and delivering a punch to the face. Wuji was sick and tired of it, he decided to give it his all, he grabbed Lung by the head. "Now I've got you!" Wuji tried to smash Lung's skull in, but Lung Da poked his eyes with his fingers before he could, and delivered a twirling kick right below his jaw. Lung was triumphant. 

            Lung stood up with pride, acting sober again. "I've won!" he said to Wuji, "Now that I've won you promised to let all of them go, so leave!" Wuji wiped the blood off his mouth, "Do you really think you've won?" Wuji laughed, "There's more fight in me." Lung Da was confused, he saw a bloody Wuji, all tired and could no longer fight, there was no chance he could go on. "You're crazy!" he said, "The only thing you have left in you is dignity, and it can be preserved if you run now!" Wuji laughed maniacally, "Lung Da, stop worrying what I have left in me, worry about what you have in you!" Lung didn't know what he was talking about.

            Suddenly, something hit Lung inside, he didn't know what it was, he only clutched onto his stomach and screamed in pain. Lung Da began coughing really badly, Vung stared with shock. Lung coughed and coughed and coughed, until finally, blood came out of his mouth. "You cheat!" Lung muttered at Wuji, who was laughing hysterically. "That dirty bastard!" Syaoran screamed, "He poisoned Lung Da because he knew he couldn't win!" Vung ran to Lung Da's side. "Lung!" she yelled with tears streaking down her cheeks, "Hold on, I can make an antidote, you have to live for a little while longer." Wuji grabbed Vung by her pretty blonde hair, and grasped her head. "Stupid foreigner!" he screamed as he pulled his head back, ready to smash her face in. Vung only stared at him in fear. Lung with the last ounce of life left, ran in between Vung and Wuji, and got his face smashed in by Wuji's hard helmet. Vung looked in horror. 

            Wuji laughed as he saw Lung Da bleed all over and his forehead was cracked open. "We've done what I came here to do," Wuji said, then he kneeled down and got to Vung's ear, "As a consolation prize of killing your husband, we won't burn this town. Let's move!" Wuji signaled for all his men to leave. 

            Vung cried holding her husband's head in her arms. His blood protruding from his forehead wet her chest, but she didn't care. Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, and just about every rebel saw this tragic turn of events. "MASTER!" a man cried, "What will we do without you?" Lung smiled at that comment, "I'm no longer your master," he said with a weak voice, "I'm not your savior either, you all were my saviors, thank you all." "No Lung!" Sakura yelled, "We can't lead this force without your leadership, don't die!" Sakura began to cry for someone she barely knew. "Listen Lung, you're invincible, you're one of my childhood heroes, you can't go like this." Syaoran yelled out with a sad face. Lung stared at everyone, witnessing his bloody body, seeing him so helpless. 

            "Lung…" Vung whispered, "I'm pregnant with twins…" Lung was heartbroken. Right when he finally had the chance to take care of children, he had to abandon them entirely, along with his wife. "I'm sorry Vung!" Lung said with bloody tears. "For what?" Vung's voice began to crack. "I've failed you and Drake, and my two other children to be." Vung sniffed with a broken heart. "I've always mistreated you because I wanted you to never be mad at yourself, and only at me, I'm sorry." Lung Da's voice began to crack away, "I love you Vung…" Vung finally broke out in full tears. She had never heard that in so long. "I love you too…" Vung stuttered with each word. Her cries put sad faces on all the rebels, Sakura and Syaoran could only stare, and they held their hands tighter with each second. 

            "Vung, tell our children," Lung began to break his voice as he said this, "That I will visit them every day in some way, shape, or form." Lung began to cry uncontrollably, like when he cried when he let his first son down. "What do you want to call our children Lung?" Lung stared at Vung, he could no longer see, his vision was red and blurred. "If…it's…two boys…call one Drake…" Vung nodded, seeing as how he wanted to hold that name, "If…it's two girls…call one…Fina!" Vung agreed, "Those are beautiful names!" she replied, "They have a beautiful mother!" Lung finally stopped breathing, his grip on Vung's hand loosened, his eyes closed, his heart, stopped. Vung lightly stroked his hair, knowing that it was inevitable to do anymore. She looked at him, she smiled, she never wanted to let go. 

Though a little late to the event, Touya approached Vung and Lung, he slowly separated the two. "NO!" Vung said as she was slowly being separated from Lung's dead body. Touya silently hushed her by sticking his hand out, stopping her from coming and closer from Lung's body. "Lung…Da…" she said weakly. Touya stared at the body, then he looked at Sakura and Syaoran, then he thought of something. "A flower garden only looks pretty with different colors, wouldn't you agree Touya?" Touya looked at Lung's face, tears started to form in his eyes. Touya slowly hovered over Lung's body and took off his white headband and raised it in the air with his fist. Touya turned around, waving the white headband in the air, people were wondering what he was doing, but they knew it wasn't too bad; he wanted to pay his respects.

"THIS IS A GREAT MAN!" Touya yelled out to make sure the whole town heard him, "This man should be honored in life, death, and eternity." Touya's tears started to drip down. "This man deserves only the best for the life after death!" Touya cried as he began to open his headband fully, revealing a white cloth. "I will let everyone know, how great Lung Da was!" Touya slowly kneeled towards Lung Da's face. "Take care, my brother!" Touya said proudly as he covered his face with the white cloth. The red blood immediately soaked up the white cloth. 

Grief among the rebels spread throughout the town when they had found out Lung Da died. One by one, each rebel slowly took a limb of Lung Da, Syaoran and Touya participated in carrying his body to be buried. Like a church assembly, everyone was serious and grieving; they slowly hauled Lung Da's body.

Back at the Kingdom 2 days later:

            The emperor just came out of the shower, with only a towel over himself. He searched around his quarters for his imperial dragon robe. "Servant," he called out, nobody answered, "Where the hell is my dragon robe?" The emperor looked around, until suddenly, a man wearing his dragon robe appeared. "Wuji," the emperor looked at him shocked, "How dare you wear the imperial dragon robe?" Wuji laughed. "What are you talking about? How dare you speak like that to your emperor?" The emperor was outraged, "Wuji? What are you doing?" Wuji snapped his fingers as a large man appeared behind the emperor and put a tight grip over him. "Huang!" the emperor screamed, "What are you doing?" 

            Wuji smiled as he touched the emperor's face. "For invading in the private property of the emperor, and using the emperor's royal bath, I hereby sentence you to death. The emperor stared at Wuji in terror, "No Wuji, think about what you're doing, this is immediate death sentence for you." Wuji laughed and pointed at Huang. "Huang," Wuji called, "Are you hungry?" Huang with a sick smile on his face chuckled. "Yes, I'm very hungry!" Wuji pointed at the emperor, "Then have lunch, today's special is the former emperor." Huang licked his lips, "My pleasure!" The emperor, in his last breath of life screamed in eternal torment. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Character Bio:

Huang

Birthday: October 5

Age: 32

Zodiac: rooster

Occupation: Assassin

Favorite Hobby: Lifting weights

Least favorite Hobby: Being injured

Favorite Foods: Raw meat

Least favorite Food: Vegetables

Favorite Colors: turquoise and gray

Favorite flowers: Hates them

Something he can cook: nothing, he eats it raw

Special Talent: Is not sickened by eating human flesh

Wish List: A girlfriend

Profile: Huang, the sick cannibal. From Manchurian childhood, he was brought into a world where food was always scarce. One day, his father decided that in order to live, they must eat on of the family members. Huang's brother was chosen and that's when he got the taste of human flesh. Huang has since been in top physical condition to survive out in the world, and it brought him as far as getting a reputation and becoming an assassin. However he soon eats his clients. Yes this man is truly sick!


	15. Struck Again

Chapter 14: Struck Again

Sakura Narration

            2 months:

            That's the time that we've been here since Lung Da had died. In the meanwhile, we've been helping Vung take care of the diner Tong An for a while. She's been getting sicker everyday, but she says that's what happens when you're pregnant. Yet, for some reason she hasn't got all bloated yet from her baby. Onni-chan has been out everyday praying at Lung Da's gravesite, he still thinks that it was his fault for Lung Da's death, saying that he could have done something, or he could've known that Wuji would be this sick and twisted. 

            Oh well, it's neither of our faults, it's only that Wuji's fault. I'll never forgive him for what he had done to Syaoran. One day when this war is over, I'm sure that Wuji will pay for his sins. I only hope that Clow-sifu is alright. "Here's your food!" (Sakura hands food to the customers at a table) "Thank you!" I know that we are on a tight schedule here, but I feel that I should help Vung soon before she has her baby; I sure hope she has the twins soon; I want to see how cute they are.

            "Sakura!" Oh Syaoran's calling me; ever since he's been helping out he's been the cook. He's not very good, but at least he has a good heart. "Take these wonton soups over to table 4!" (Sakura grabbed the tray) "Hai!" 

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura sweetly put the tray on the wooden table. "Here you go, 2 wonton soups," Sakura gave a cheerful smile to two chubby Mongolian men. One man nodded and asked Sakura a question, "Who do you think is stronger?" Sakura looked confused, "What do you mean?" The man flexed his muscle, making a huge lump on his arm. "My friend Jao here thinks he can beat me in arm wrestling!" Jao slapped the other man on the lip, "Listen Mao!" he yelled, "You are not going to get her on your side!" "You want to go again little man?" "Bring it on!"

            The two men argued for some time until they locked hands together and started to arm wrestle. Sakura stared blankly at both of them. "Umm…guys?" Sakura tried to get their attention, but they were too busy being in a stalemate with each other. "They could take hours Sakura," Vung said approaching her, "Mao and Jao are good friends, but they can take so long to finish 1 arm wrestling match, with no winner ever in sight." Sakura still stared blankly at both of them, sweat dropping with embarrassment.

            "Sakura," Vung said, "Make sure you go clean up table 6!" Sakura put on another cheerful smile. "Hai!" she nodded while walking away with a rag in her hands. Vung smiled at her cheerfulness. Syaoran stared at Sakura, blushing. Vung slowly approached the counter where Syaoran was cooking; he stared at his pink hue underneath his eyes and chuckled. "Syaoran," Vung called, "Your eggs are burning!" Syaoran turned his attention to the wok and saw that the egg foo young recipe he was making was being ruined by his daydreaming. 

            Syaoran nervously tried to fix it. "Don't worry," Vung said, "I'll fix it!" Vung came to the other side of the counter helping Syaoran fix the egg. "You shouldn't do this Vung, you're having a baby." Vung smiled feeling the slight pop on her stomach, "This little thing is not even the size of a melon yet, give me some time while I can still do things." Vung smiled as she put her hand in the wok carefully and started fixing the egg. "So have you decided yet?" Vung asked. Syaoran stared into outer space, "Sakura, she's too cute; I don't want to put responsibilities on her right now." Vung gave Syaoran a playful slap, "Come on Syaoran, the opportunity is golden, don't waste it." Vung urged Syaoran to tell what he was going to tell Sakura. 

"You love Sakura don't you?" Syaoran nodded as his response, "Then what's the matter, it's only a promise, it's not like you are going to do it anytime soon." Syaoran looked at Sakura, cheerful and carefree as she waited tables. "I want the time to be perfect, besides, you didn't get it until 19, and I'm only 16." Vung snickered, holding in her laugh with her hand, "That's why I'm so old now, I would've don it sooner if Lung asked the question earlier, you have to make sure you're the only one in her heart, before one day some loser comes across and takes her from you." Syaoran smiled, "I'll do it!" he agreed, "But not now!"

Just then, Touya entered the kitchen. Syaoran was worried that Touya probably heard his whole conversation, but he was probably just paranoid and ignored it. "We have to go!" Touya muttered, "It's about time the Rebel Wolves need assistance and we've been stuck here for 2 months, we have to go!" Vung was shocked. "So soon?" she was disappointed, "But you all have been getting comfortable, at least before you go let me cook up something quick for your trip." Touya held his hand out, stopping Vung from moving, "No, it's imperative we go now," he said, "The Rebel Wolves cannot hang on much longer without me."

Syaoran nodded, "Alright, lemme go get Sakura and tell her," Syaoran took off his apron and put it on the counter, he then approached Sakura and tapped the back of her shoulder. Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran, "We're leaving!" he said flatly. "So soon?" Sakura replied, "Why?" "Touya wishes to meet with the Rebel Wolves again, he says we cannot delay anymore time, or the empire will strike them defenseless. Sakura nodded, "Ok," she replied, "Bye everyone!" Sakura sweetly smiled and waved her hand to all the customers. "Bye Sakura!" they all replied friendly, "Are you leaving already Sakura?" a man at a table asked, "I was beginning to enjoy your service." Sakura smiled, "Don't worry I'll only be gone for some time, I'll be back one day." 

"Ok!" all the customers replied, "You have a safe trip!" Sakura turned away, smiling about all the people she's met in two months. "Let's go Syaoran." Syaoran nodded as Sakura went into the kitchen by herself to change her clothes. Syaoran looked at her go into the storeroom and shut the door behind her. "So Syaoran, when you going to propose?" Mao asked. Syaoran frantically held his hand over Mao's mouth. "Quiet she might hear you!" Syaoran was enraged, "I can't let her know, you understand?" "Ahhh such a young age to propose!" a lady said. Syaoran blushed, "I can't do it though…" Jao put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Listen, you two are both young and reckless, just go for it." Syaoran smiled at Jao. "Thanks Jao!" he gave a look of gratitude to Jao, "Well I guess I'll see you all some other day then, bye everyone." 

Syaoran was just beginning to walk away, "Wait Syaoran! You got a ring?" Syaoran was stumped; he absolutely forgot that every time you propose, you need a ring, but Syaoran has been cooking with no pay for 2 months, how can he have enough money to buy a ring? Syaoran fell down embarrassed, "Don't worry Syaoran, we'll all pitch in to help you out!" Jao and Mao took out their change bags, "How much does a ring cost nowadays Syaoran?" Syaoran immediately looked surprised, "100 taels? 1000 taels? Name your price!" "How about put your change away before I stuff them down your throat!" Vung came in at the last second before either Mao or Jao could say a higher amount. "I don't want any money from any of you!" Syaoran rejected, "Though I'm very obliged, I'd rather earn it!" Vung pulled out a red envelope, those envelopes which you see on the Chinese New Year. "This is your severance," Vung held up the red money packet in Syaoran's face. Syaoran slowly put his hand on Vung's and pushed it away shaking his head. "I don't want money from you either Vung," Syaoran was extremely grateful, "I don't need money from any of you." 

Vung felt somewhat insulted and proud at Syaoran, "Why not? Is my money dirty?" Vung asked. Syaoran shook his head, "It's ok if I can't get a ring for Sakura, as long as I can make something that she loves 3 times more." Vung was speechless, "Oh my god!" she said trying to hold back her cry of happiness, "I wish Lung had your mind when we were getting married!" Vung was heartfelt with how Syaoran was dealing with this situation. "Remember," she warned, "Girls always like flowers no matter what, so whatever you're making, make sure you give some flowers with that!" Syaoran nodded, "Ok I should get going, goodbye everyone!" 

Syaoran began to walk in the kitchen, he met up with Touya and Sakura in the back door, all ready and revved up to go. "Are you sure you guys don't want me to come with?" Sakura gave Vung a look, one of those, 'are you crazy' looks. "Vung! You're 5 months pregnant! What can you possibly do in your condition?" Vung looked around her, as if she thought Sakura was talking to someone around her. "What condition? I'm only pregnant; I can still kick some imperial butt!" Everybody had sweat drops coming form the back of their heads, "What about the Tong An?" Syaoran asked. Vung took a second to think about it, "Oh yeah! Darn!" Vung snapped her fingers, "Looks like I can't come then." Vung smiled, "Take care everyone!" Syaoran and Touya waved goodbye to Vung as they walked out, Sakura confronted Vung herself and glared at her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you going to be alright Vung?" Sakura asked as friendly as possible.

Vung pulled out something from her back pocket. "Here Sakura. Lung gave this to me a couple of years ago, he said it might come in handy, but I never use it so, it's yours." Vung handed Sakura something in a little bag that could be tied around your neck. "What's this?" Sakura asked curiously. "It's a miniature version of mopan weed, it's used when you are really wounded. Applying it will ensure instant relief." Sakura stared at the little bag, amazed. "But I have yet to test it out, that's what Lung told me, I never really believed him though." Vung gave a cheerful smile, which was reflected by Sakura's cheerful smile. "Sakura, come on!" Touya called. Taking one last look at Vung, Sakura closed the back door, following Touya and Syaoran. 

            "Where are they?" a man with a white headband asked, "Touya and Sakura have been gone for 2 months, where can they possibly be, I hope the army hasn't caught them." Tomoyo slapped the man's lips, "Don't say that!" she yelled, "Sakura's going to be back, I'm sure of it!" Tomoyo worried for dear life. "Oh Sakura, first Clow Reed, now you, please don't say you are out their somewhere being hurt, I hope yo8u show at the next horizon soon. 

            "Hey look!" the man shouted, "It's them, they're back and they brought us soldiers!" Tomoyo looked at the mountain top; she began to smile with glee. "Sakura! You're back." Tomoyo saw all the people, they were on dark horses and they all wore white headbands with swords carried behind them. "Look at that! They look so menacing, so dangerous, so-" "Fake!" Tomoyo cut the man off. The man clenched his teeth at Tomoyo, "What are you talking about? How dare you call our leader fake?" Tomoyo shook her head realizing trouble coming near. "That's not Touya, it's someone else, they're trying to confuse us!" The man yelled at Tomoyo in rage, "How do you know!?" 

            Tomoyo observed the horses again, "Only those dark horses, they are specially bred from imperial grounds, they could not have been because Tianjin is not a part of imperial grounds." The man finally realized his mistake and frantically shook Tomoyo, "If that's not Touya, then who is it!?" Tomoyo knew who it was, there was no easier way to tell him this, "That's the army; they've come to hit us now! We have to warn the others to prepare, before they do a sneak atta-" Tomoyo turned around and immediately saw a spear aimed at her face. "Before, what?" Wuji asked with a devilish smile, "Sneak attack?" The man who was with Tomoyo jumped into Wuji, trying to save Tomoyo, but was stabbed by 4 men who came out from behind Wuji. "You're not going to get away for this Wuji!" Tomoyo screamed. Wuji grabbed Tomoyo by her black wavy hair. 

            "I know your relationship with that Japanese girl, the daughter of Min," Wuji held Tomoyo's face with his hand; "I know you two are inseparable, until now." Tomoyo began to fear for her life, "Please Wuji, don't hurt the refugees! They are innocent; they haven't attacked you for months!" Wuji chuckled, "That's their problem!" Wuji snapped his fingers, "Men?" he called, "Kill all the rebels, don't let a single one live." The soldiers obediently bowed and proceeded to lead the dark horse riders ride down the mountain. With a single yell, all the disguised soldiers began to burn the village down. 

            "You can burn the village down, you can kill me! But you won't win Wuji!" Tomoyo spit in Wuji's face with utter disrespect. Wuji was not angered, he only smiled. "You won't die," Wuji said, "I won't kill you, I need you to deliver a message to your friend and her brother and that traitorous captain." Wuji sickly licked her face, Tomoyo began to shiver, she was scared what might happen to her, everything now was so scary to her. "What could he possibly do?" Tomoyo worriedly wondered as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, Wuji ripped off Tomoyo's skirt, he ripped off Tomoyo's undergarments, and surely, without remorse, he ravaged her. Tomoyo screamed and screamed, but no one could answer her screams, as they were all dying. 

"Oh yeah!" Wuji shouted with excitement, "This is the greatest gift a subject has given to me in my first day on the job." Tomoyo kept on screaming in pain as his hand began to dig into her. "All hail emperor Wuji!" the soldiers shouted as they looked at Wuji working on Tomoyo. 

Sakura Narration

            There it is! Home, we're all finally home. Wait until everybody sees all the soldiers we got. (Sakura looks at the abundance of people behind her) Tomoyo's going to be so happy. Wait! What is this smell? (Sakura sniffs) It smells like smoke, why is the village so dark? Oh no, please don't!

End Sakura Narration

            "It smells like smoke," Touya said as he saw his village, "They couldn't have!" Touya hit the side of his horse making it go faster to the burned down site. When Touya, Sakura, and Syaoran finally reached there, they finally saw it all, the whole village, burned to the ground. Skeletons lay astray, all burning human flesh, the smell stained the air, like a bad nightmare. "Search for survivors!" Touya commanded his new squad. Everybody got off their horses and began to look around the burned ruins. Sakura, with teary eyes slowly walked through the wreckage. "No!" Sakura cried out, "This can't be!" Sakura broke out on her knees and put her hands to her eyes, she began to cry with passion. 

            Until suddenly, Sakura heard an echo in her cries, Sakura immediately snapped her head up. Sakura got her dirty knees off the floor and looked around her, "Someone's still alive!" Sakura ran through each tent, trying to follow the sounds of the cries. Syaoran saw Sakura run off frantically and followed her. "Who's here!?" Sakura asked, "Please, tell me where you are?" Sakura kept on searching and searching, until finally, a not so burnt tent caught her eye. She approached the tent with caution, trying to hear the cries of that person. Sakura lightly placed her ear on the tent, trying to make sure the cries came from there. "Sakura," Syaoran said as he finally caught up. Sakura turned her head, her eyes teary, "Let's go!" Syaoran said as he grabbed her hand and they went into the tent together.

            Sakura saw someone on the tent corner crying, she couldn't see a clear image, the tent was dark, and her hair was dark too, it perfectly camouflaged. "Is that you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, making sure her friend was still alive. Sakura placed her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, "Tomoyo? What's wrong?" Syaoran took out his flint and finally reached out and grabbed a candle, "I've found a candle, now we can get some light!" "No don't!" Tomoyo shouted as Li lit up the candle. In an instant, Sakura was petrified in seeing her friend. Tomoyo's eyes were red, her clothes were ripped off, she was tied up, and her hair was messed up. "Tomoyo!" Sakura ran to her friends' side and quickly began to untie her, until finally; she noticed that Tomoyo was carrying a note. 

            "Syaoran!?" Sakura called Syaoran over, "Read the note while I untie Tomoyo!" Syaoran picked up the note as Sakura began to break Tomoyo's bonds. Syaoran disgusted, read the note with a sick expression on his face. "She was only a toy, a messenger. I've ravaged her for you to see a sneak peek what I'm going to do before your eyes when I ravage your girlfriend!" Syaoran had enough; the paper was obviously addressed to him. He crumpled up the paper and burned it in the candle. "Damn you Wuji," he said, "I won't let you do that." Sakura worriedly checked Tomoyo's wounds, "What did the paper say Syaoran?" Sakura was busy looking at Tomoyo to notice Syaoran had already left. "Syaoran?" Sakura quickly went outside the tent, "Where'd Syaoran go?" Sakura frantically searched for Syaoran, "Syaoran!" she shouted out. 

            Suddenly, she heard a horse neighing. "No, don't go, where are you going?" a man asked. Sakura quickly ran to where the voice was coming from, she saw the man desperately hold out his hand, like the person had just left. "What happened?" she asked the man. The man was speechless, but nonetheless, he told her, "That boy Syaoran, he's gone to go fight Wuji all by himself!" Sakura shot her eyes open, "Syaoran!" she exclaimed.

Quote of the Chapter:

"What condition? I'm only pregnant; I can still kick some imperial butt!" –Vung

Meaning of the Quote: Well practically, all the profiles are done for now, so I decided to do something different. I pick a significant quote from the story, any part of it, and I explain the significance it has in the story, sometimes it'll be comical, sometimes it'll be serious. This quote is from Vung, who says it in response when Sakura says she is not able to go with them. People who have seen "The Legend of Drunken Master" starring Jackie Chan, will know this line came from Jackie's mother in the movie, but somewhat modified to avoid copyright laws. I found it really funny because I wanted to express Vung's strong woman attitude.


	16. Preparations of War

Chapter 15: Preparations of War

            "Syaoran!" Sakura cried out as she entered the castle, "Syaoran!" Sakura was beginning to get desperate; she searched for hours and hours. "Syaoran, where are you?" Syaoran heard her screaming and responded with his yell echoing across the corridors. "Sakura, help me…" Sakura shot her eyes open at the weak voice. She ran and ran and ran and finally heard his light moans of pain. Syaoran was nowhere to be found. "Where are you Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "In here!" Syaoran replied. Sakura slowly took the first footsteps into a grand room. The bed was elaborately detailed with veils and silk. Sakura looked around for Syaoran, and she finally saw him, being hung on a gong, tied up with each arm and leg spread out. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she rushed to Syaoran.

            Sakura sprinted across, trying to rescue Syaoran, but every time she got closer, she was in danger. Finally, right before she could reach for Syaoran, she was attacked in the back of the head. Sakura kneeled down rubbing the injured spot on the back of her head. "What have we here?" Wuji laughed. "No Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out all helpless as Wuji picked her up and arm locked her neck in his tight arm. "Sakura…" Syaoran began to feel weak as Wuji pulled off her skirt and began ravaging her in front of Syaoran's eyes. "Sakura, I've failed you…" Sakura moaned in pain, every second of ravaging Sakura brought Syaoran to near fatal heartbreak.

End Dream

            "Ahhh!" Syaoran screamed as he bolted out of his blanket. Syaoran, all hot and sweaty from the dream, feeling his forehead, wiping off the head drenched sweat off of his body. "Sakura, I'll never let Wuji do that…ever!" Syaoran saw the pile of rocks and twigs, the fire had been out for hours. Syaoran slowly jolted his head to look at the first sign of morning. "I have to do this before morning, before Wuji awakes." Syaoran grabbed his stuff and got all ready to proceed to his plan. Syaoran took Sakura's flower necklace and placed it over his neck. "This is for you Sakura!"

The Rebel's Base:

            Sakura laid her head in a dark tent, crying herself to sleep the night before. Slowly, she dreamt of Syaoran and her, one day actually having a family, having harmony for once. Sakura only wished for Syaoran, she didn't want him to get involved in her people's cause; she only wanted him to be by himself, never worrying about her. Now she had led him to harm, to death, and she led herself to a life of solitude. 

Sakura Narration

            It's all my fault, why did I bring Syaoran into this. He didn't deserve this fate; he didn't deserve to get involved with me. Because of me, it is this reason that he has lost his reputation, it's because of me that he goes out by himself in a suicide mission to get revenge on Wuji, and it's because of me. Syaoran, I don't want this life anymore, I only want to see you alive again, I don't want to haul your body to the burial grounds like we did to Lung. Please Syaoran, don't make me like Vung.

            "Miss Sakura?" Who is it this time? (a bald monk walked in) "We've searched hours for Syaoran, and there is still no sign of him." "Impossible!" I know Syaoran's out there; they haven't searched long enough for him. "I won't accept that look again!" (In fear, the man went out to search again) I don't care how long it takes, Syaoran is coming back, I'm not letting him go too soon. "Sakura…" "Onni-chan?" What is big brother doing here? Shouldn't he be out looking for Syaoran? "Listen Sakura, I have to tell you something and I know you're not going to like it."

            Oh no, what's happened to Syaoran? "Sakura, I know how much Syaoran means to you, but, it's over, he's as good as dead now!" (Sakura fills up with tears and slaps Touya across the face) LIAR! "Onni-chan, there is still hope, I know he's alive!" "Even so, Wuji will probably kill him if he fights, Syaoran is doomed for sure." Oh no, he's not! I've got an idea! "Syaoran, he's going to be alright, because now is the time to strike onni-chan!" 

End Sakura Narration

            "Are you crazy?" Touya yelled, "Our army is still unprepared, we need to have a full army in order to do this, there are still some left behind that are on the way." Sakura was frantic, she put both her hands on the table to hold herself up, "I don't care!" she yelled, "We must attack Wuji now, before Syaoran is hurt!" Touya, seeing her sister so selfish scolded at her with anger, "Stop thinking about yourself Sakura, this is for the good of the people, the good of the rebels, Syaoran knew what he had gotten himself into and he knows the sacrifices required to do it." Sakura began to cry, "Syaoran," she cried, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have gotten you into this." 

            "He did what he had to," Touya said dignified, "He was a rebel too." Sakura finally stopped crying, determined as ever to find Syaoran now, she knew he was alive, somewhere, she had to find him. "Syaoran, he has led the attack, now, it is time to bring in the reinforcements." Touya was alarmed at how adamant Sakura was, "Stupid! You heard what I said, there's still more soldiers coming." 

            "Actually," a man stepped in the tent, "Now would be the best time to attack." Touya and Sakura turned around to see who the man was. Sakura froze when she saw him. He looked the same with his stern eyes, strong face, and mustache. "Papa…" she lightly said in happiness and shock, "PAPA!" she repeated running to her father. Min, with a grand smile on his face accepted Sakura's hug as an open invitation. Sakura and Min held each other for what seemed like forever. "Papa…" Sakura said as her voice began to crack with tears of happiness, "I've missed you."

            Min, smiling, scratched the back of Sakura's head playfully. "Fwan," he called out, "How you've grown…" Touya, reminiscing as he saw this remembered that this is how it used to be before all this started. Before the war, before the rebellion, before the move, it was once like this before. He had remembered his mother and him did the same thing when she was alive. After some time, Sakura, in tears, broke away from her father to get a good look at his face to make sure it was him. "Papa…" she lightly cried, "What are you doing here?" Min looked at both Sakura and Touya with his stern face and told them to sit down.

            "I'm now a hermit," he said, "I have no purpose or no job, my only purpose is to wander and find knowledge from lands afar. After some time, the knowledge which I have acquired to help you is here, I would like to give you information of attack and strategy." Touya was listening, almost interested, but he knew that Min once was his enemy, so how could he trust him? "I know that now, you should prepare your forces for a means of attack tomorrow, because tomorrow is your best time to strike Wuji's forces." Sakura intensively looked at her father.

            "Wuji has 13,000 men under his control; we need to wait for the other men to arrive before we can attack." Touya notified Min, like Min was stupid and didn't know of the situation. "The count has dropped; it's now 6,500 men at the Forbidden City." Touya shot his eyes open in surprise, "But that's half," Touya confirmed, "Where did the other half go?" Just before Min was about to tell Touya, Sakura silently though about it, the first thing that popped out of her head came out to be true. "Tianjin!!!" she cried out. Min nodded with approval. Touya was shocked to hear that, "Tianjin? Why?" Instead of letting Min explain, Sakura, got out of her seat and explained the whole thing to Touya be her surprising powers of deduction. "You took most of the rebel force in Tianjin, without a solid foundation of protection; Wuji probably wants to kill any other forms of resistance from any type of rebels." Min nodded and added on, "Since Tianjin is the place where most foreigners are harbored, and Wuji wishes to kill them all where they stand." 

            Touya shook his head in disapproval, "That's not possible though, if he wants to decimate Tianjin, he must get a direct order from the emperor, something the emperor would never do because all of China would rebel." Looking at Touya, Min felt his heart sink when he had to say this sickening news to them who seemed to not know. "Wuji has become emperor through supposedly the emperor running away." Both Touya and Sakura were surprised and shocked. "We have to do something to help Vung!" Sakura shouted, "But we also have to help Syaoran…" Sakura was stuck between two people whom she had to help. Suddenly, Touya thought quickly of a way to kill two birds with one stone, "The other rebels," he said as Sakura's hanging head shot up at him, "The other rebels who haven't arrived yet, they are still at Tianjin, or probably leaving now, if we had someone to go lead them, then maybe we could help both Syaoran and Tianjin."

            Min immediately stood up and volunteered raising his hand. "You get the big fish, I will get the small fries," Min held out his hand in front of Touya, Touya saw his determination, his spirit; he knew he wouldn't betray them. Touya placed his hand on top of Min's, "We'll do it together!" Touya cheered with anticipation.

Back at the Kingdom:

            Snoring in his bed, like a little baby, Wuji spun around his imperial bed. The silk bed sheets and the comfortable pillows really defined what Wuji had to do to get it. Suddenly, shadow overcast on his bed sheets, Wuji slowly opened his eyes. "Now you die Wuji!" Syaoran shouted as he ran his sword down right in the middle of the bed. Wuji quickly rolled away. "Wuji!" Syaoran shouted as he began to chase Wuji around the room. In fear, Wuji ran for his life knocking precious vases and furniture down to get Syaoran out of his way. "No stop!" Wuji shouted cowardly, "Guards, guards help me!" Syaoran chuckled, "They can't hear you, I took them out before I could get here." 

            Wuji ran somewhere, though it was too dark to see, he stumbled around feeling the walls. "My armor," he cried out, "Where is my armor?" Wuji searched around a corner, little did he know, he had trapped himself in that corner, where Syaoran perfectly pointed his sword at him. "There's nowhere else to go, I have got you Wuji!" Syaoran looked at the cowering Wuji crouch down in the corner, "No please Syaoran I beg you don't kill me!" Syaoran looked at Wuji pitifully. "Why shouldn't I, how many people have you killed?" Wuji began to cry, "Please Syaoran, if you let me live, I can make you my general." Syaoran was disgusted at Wuji's pitiful attempts. "I can get you many women; you could have fun every night with a different one instead of that same girl."

            Syaoran sighed at how cowardly Wuji was, "Why would I need that?" Syaoran flatly rejected, "The thing I want now is for your terror to end, and it ends now!" Syaoran held his sword up, ready to thrust it down. Wuji smiled at Syaoran, "Stupid boy, you think I would give up that easy?" "Thunder…" a monotone voice called. Syaoran turned around and saw a huge streak of thunder come right towards him. Syaoran quickly rolled out of the way. It was too dark, Syaoran could not see who he was, he only saw his familiar silhouette. "Who are you?" Syaoran shouted, "Why did you save Wuji, he is a murderer?" The mysterious figure didn't answer. "Thunder…" he mumbled again shooting off another bolt of lighting at Syaoran.

            "Ok you wanna play that way?" Syaoran pulled out a Chinese paper, "Thunder god, come forth!" Syaoran shot his bolts of lightning to nullify the ones sent at him. However, as soon as his bolts of lighting tried to nullify the shadows' bolts, the mightier force of the shadow's magic ate up Syaoran's thunder bolts. Syaoran surprisedly stared at this display, "No way!" he said as the thunder bolts were aimed at him. Syaoran tried to run away from the thunder, but when the thunder got stronger, it lit up the whole room and Syaoran saw who he was fighting. "Clow Reed!"

            Immediately after Syaoran saw his face, he was hit by the thunder and shocked. Syaoran shook like crazy, his hair even stuck up like he was shocked so incredibly badly. Syaoran collapsed, feeling weak and tender, and the smoke emitted from his body sprayed out like a gas canister. "Clow Reed…" he said weakly, "Why?" Wuji laughed hysterically as he turned on the lights to the room. Clow Reed stood above Syaoran's fried body, with no emotion at all. His eyes were bloodshot and sore and his well kept hair was messy and not tied up. He looked at Syaoran's fuming body with merciless eyes, like he didn't know what Syaoran was and didn't care about anything in the world. "Good job Clow!" Wuji thanked, "Oh I'm sorry, good job, my slave!" Clow turned his head to Wuji like a robot. "Listen Clow, you are going to take this boy, and bring him to the dungeon so they can brainwash him like they did to you, got it?" Clow didn't move a muscle; instead, he stared emotionlessly at Syaoran's body. With his last strength, Syaoran managed to mutter out beneath his breath.

            "What about…Sakura?" Syaoran then shut his eyes as he could no longer stand the pain. Clow shot his eyes open and clutched his head. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" Clow shouted with Wuji looking strangely at him. "What's the matter with you slave? Do as I told you!" Wuji commanded as he slapped Wuji across the face. "Nooooooooooo!" Clow held out his hand and started to spontaneously combust items in the room. "What are you doing? Stop this at once!" Wuji tried to hold the crazy Clow down, but Clow was blasting off random things, and Wuji certainly did not wish to tick Clow off. "Go…back…tell…Sakura!!!" Clow held out his hand at Syaoran and made him disappear as Clow continued screaming and blowing stuff up.

Back at the camp:

Sakura readied herself, grabbing her cards and her Chinese papers; she stuffed them down her clothes. "Tomorrow, we save Syaoran…" Sakura hopefully wished with her hands praying, "Syaoran, please be okay, please don't die…Li-hing…" Just then, Tomoyo had walked into the room. Silence filled the room as she entered. "Tomoyo," Sakura worriedly called out, "Tomoyo, are you alright?" Tomoyo didn't speak to her; she softly touched Sakura's hair and gave her something. "For me?" Sakura asked politely at an oddly wrapped present. Tomoyo nodded with a smile that was forced on her. Sakura with anticipation ripped open the wrapping paper, slowly feeling the soft fabric and finally spreading open the clothes that Tomoyo gave her. "Tomoyo…" Sakura was speechless as she saw the elaborate designs and surprising amount of time she spent on this piece. 

"When you march into battle tomorrow Sakura, I want you to do two things for me," Tomoyo demanded as Sakura listened to her, "One, please get Syaoran back, and two, make sure you make Wuji pay for what he did not only to me, but to everyone else he's hurt." Sakura nodded giving Tomoyo a hug, "I will Tomoyo, I'll always help you out. You're not my maid Tomoyo, you're my friend, I could never let anyone get away with something like that." Tomoyo smiled cutely at Sakura, "Make sure that when you come back, you wear those same clothes that I made, because if not, I will be heartbroken." Sakura nodded. 

"I'll make it back," Sakura put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders, "I vow to you Tomoyo, I'll make it back." Sakura looked lovingly into her friends eyes and gave her trademark cheerful smile. Tomoyo, though distraught and still depressed, gave her best smile that she could give to Sakura. Suddenly, Sakura heard a familiar jingling. Sakura looked perplexed around the room, trying to follow that sound. Tomoyo looked at her and had a blatant question mark on the top of her head. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, "What's wrong?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo, frowning, "This sound, it sounds so familiar, could it be coming from outside?" Sakura opened the curtain to check outside, she was right; the sound did indeed come from the outside. 

"It's just a horse," Tomoyo confirmed, "Let's go Sakura, we have to prepare for tomorrow." Tomoyo was just about to get back in until Sakura grabbed her arm to keep on looking. "If that's a horse, where is the rider?" Tomoyo wondered, she squinted, increasing her vision as she tried to look for an arm, or a leg, or something that gave an intimation of a rider being there. "Hair?" she wondered, Tomoyo looked of the side of the horse, the horse was dark and black, like those raised specially on imperial grounds. But something was different about this horse, it was completely black, but at the side it had dark hazel hair. Tomoyo wondered what that was, how could a horse have brown hair. 

Suddenly, the rocking from the horse kept on shaking the hair, and eventually, Syaoran fell off the horse and onto the hard rocky ground. Like he was not moving, he was lifeless in a way. Sakura finally realized it was Syaoran and quickly rushed by his side. "Syaoran!" she cried as she knelt down to check if Syaoran had wounds, "Syaoran, are you alive? Speak to me!" Syaoran opened his eyes half way, indicating he was still alive, Sakura sighed with relief. "It was Clow…" he muttered as he passed out. "What?" Sakura and Tomoyo said in disbelief. "Are you sure Li?" Tomoyo asked, "It's not possible, we saw him, we saw Wuji…" Sakura stared at Tomoyo waiting for her to finish the sentence, her eyes were filled with ready to flow tears, and she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Clow. "What happened Tomoyo?" Sakura shook Tomoyo, "What happened?" 

"Clow…Wuji killed Clow when he rescued me the first time," Syaoran said weakly. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "Is this true Tomoyo?" Tomoyo didn't nod; she only looked down to the ground, worried if it was possible. "Clow is dead!" she confirmed as Sakura broke into tears, "But that's impossible, because Li said he did this to him." Syaoran was too weak; he couldn't say anymore, he would have to recover until he could once again talk tomorrow.

Quote of the Chapter:

"In the battlefield, all the ones you love are forgotten. You must concentrate at the task at hand and fight to live, and not to fight and die unjustly for those you love." –General Min

Meaning of the quote: True among many war veterans even today. This quote was inspired by one customer I talked to who happened to be a war veteran. He said that he had a girlfriend at the time of the Gulf War. He told me that the only reason why he lived through that was not because he knew he had to protect his girlfriend and his country, but to live. Because some people die for love and they forget about living in the first place, they think they died for a just cause. If you fight to live in the first place, forgetting all you love, then you would also fight for the ones you love because at least you live. So Min's interpretation is pretty much identical, he's basically saying, live first, that way, you can love later.


	17. Silence Before the Storm

Chapter 16: Silence Before the Storm

            Syaoran sat upright on his bed, recovering from the battle before with Clow Reed. He had barely made it out, he was lucky if he was even alive. Syaoran winced as he put his hand over his taped up stomach, he probably broke a minor rib, but at least he was alive. Searching quickly for a shirt to wear, Syaoran put the bed sheets over himself to cover his nakedness. All of the sudden, the tent door opened with Sakura carrying a pail of water over to him.

            Sakura kneeled down to Syaoran and dipped a rag inside the bucket. "You know, you could've gotten yourself killed," Sakura warned, "And you know you would've upset me really badly." Sakura was saying this really coldly to Syaoran, like she hated him for a while. "I was only doing this for you Sakura, I didn't mean to worry you," Syaoran apologized, "I would have succeeded too!" Syaoran said all this in confidence as Sakura began using her wet cloth to rub Syaoran's injured chest. "Being mad about leaving is one thing," Sakura said, "But not telling me that Clow-sifu was dead is another." 

            Syaoran was speechless, he didn't know what helped him or what that impostor was, it certainly wasn't Clow. Syaoran looked into Sakura's peeved eyes and tried to tell her truthfully, "If you would have known that they killed Clow-sifu, you probably wouldn't have had the heart to continue this anymore." Sakura, for the first time in a long time slapped Syaoran across the face. "Because of you, because of everything, I don't think I can go on, period!" Syaoran was shocked to hear this. "What about the rebels Sakura? Are you not with them?" Sakura shook her head as she finished rubbing Syaoran's back. "This rebellion, this fight, it's all not worth it," Sakura was sad to say this as she hung her head down, "For freedom, for my lost dreams, why do all those held dear to me leave me?" 

            Syaoran looked away from Sakura, as sad as her, "Though many people die for this, don't you think it will all be worth it when this is over?" Sakura denied everything, "This is no longer my fight Syaoran, my lost dreams, they can never be accomplished, all those have died for me to accomplish those lost dreams but I will never find them without them alive anymore." Syaoran shot his eyes open as he knew Sakura's motive, she wasn't going to join them in a full assault tomorrow. 

Sakura Narration

            Every night before this war, when I had a regular family and a regular life, I always dreamt of this family, this family which seemed so kind and so peaceful, that I would love to join that family. Every night, the same dream would reoccur, with a more additional thing to add into it. Every night, I dreamt me in eternal bliss, with peace to boot, and nothing was ever wrong, it was like a perfect utopia, an ideal world. 

            Now, my father, Clow-sifu, mother, and Lung, they all die for this very purpose of rebellion, to fight a fight that will bring peace. How can you bring peace through war? I just don't see any purpose in fighting on. More people will die, more people will get hurt. I have made my decision, I will not fight for them, I am no longer a rebel.

End Sakura Narration

            Syaoran held Sakura's arm as she began to exit the tent, "You know," Syaoran said, "Maybe they call them lost dreams because they are hard to reach, but surely one day you will find them." Sakura silently hung her head down, "But do all have to die before I find them?" Sakura looked at Syaoran's necklace, the necklace which she gave him, she remembered how Syaoran was brought into this, how he did it for her, but he now had to go it alone. 

            "I'll wait for you Syaoran," Sakura said, "You will go alone tomorrow, without me by your side; I want you to return to me after tomorrow is over." Syaoran didn't know if he could keep his promise, but for Sakura's sake, he had to. With one last look at Syaoran, Sakura left the tent giving her best wishes for Syaoran in battle tomorrow. But this time, she wasn't going to come.

            The anger that Sakura had felt up to this point had made her wonder about her past, her future, how would she live. She was unsure what this fight would bring. But so far, it has not brought anything favorable in her eyes. The rebel cause, the fight for an uncorrupt China, it was all behind her, Sakura wanted to forget, wanted to leave. Quickly climbing her horse, Syaoran came out of the tent and saw her dry hair shine in the sun. 

            Syaoran looked at Sakura worriedly, "Are you leaving?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, looking at the sun so Syaoran couldn't see her cry. "I want t get away from this conflict, get away from this war, we have no hope of winning." Syaoran was startled; Sakura's determination had fled from her heart. "Then I wish you the best of luck Sakura!" Syaoran said looking away from her, ready to turn around. Sakura couldn't control it any longer; she quickly got off the horse and rushed to Syaoran.

            "WAIT!" Sakura begged holding her hand out. In an instant, Syaoran turned around, seeing Sakura run up with arms wide open. In one tight big collision of their bodies, Syaoran and Sakura hugged, for perhaps the last time. "It doesn't matter if you win or lose the battle," Sakura said with a tear dropping off her cheek and onto Syaoran's shoulder, "I will always love you, and there is nothing more that I want then for you to return home after tomorrow's battle." Syaoran was touched, he had a reason to win now, a reason to live, he felt that through keeping Sakura happy, he could redeem himself from the killing of the first rebel he ever stained his hands with.

            "I will!" Syaoran said, determined, "And you shall be alive too, don't ever let them get their hands on you." Syaoran and Sakura broke the hug, though each of them didn't want to. Sakura slowly backed off to climb her horse. Syaoran nodded at her with approval that she was leaving. Sakura hit the side of the horse as it began to gallop away into the sun. Syaoran began to feel an overbearing pain reach his heart, but this pain was not insatiable, for it would soon disappear after he won the battle tomorrow.

Tianjin:

            Vung silently sat in her rocking chair and began to feel her babies inside her stomach kicking. Vung in deep contemplation looked out the window to her room to see the people outside in Tianjin, foreigners and Chinese both minding each others' business. Not bothering each other in anyway, but in some ways, it was as if the foreigners and the Chinese both hated each other and didn't want them there but they were pretending that they were nonexistent. Vung closed her eyes as she remembered what this reminded her so much of.

Flashback

            Vung had just finished watering the garden, the sweat from her clothes drenched her body, making her figure protrude out. Any man who probably saw her could not help but to stare for just a moment. As she walked back into her room, she saw a red rose on her bed. The rose had been freshly plucked, but despite her being a very attractive young lady, she did not happen to know who possibly could have given her a rose. 

            "Perhaps it was Henry!" she wondered as she sprawled her body all over her bed, "He's had a crush on me almost ever since we started to wait tables together." Vung thought it was quite sweet that somebody had given her a rose, though she didn't have any feelings for anyone in Tianjin, she still thought it was sweet and smelled the rose.

            Suddenly, somebody politely knocked on the door and pushed the door open. Sticking her head out, Khana was looking at Vung over her bed. "Vung, how are you today?" Vung with a cheerful smile sat upright on her bed and invited Khana to sit beside her. "Oh Khana!" Vung said, "It's wonderful, somebody gave me this rose and I feel so special now!" Khana saw the look in her eyes, the feeling that she was in love and nothing else in the world mattered to her. 

            "I think Henry gave this to me!" Vung said, "He's always had a crush on me, so it's only natural that he might do this." Khana shook her head, "It couldn't have been Henry, he's been on duty at Yuen post to look out for the Imperial Guards." Vung looked at Khana puzzled, "Could it be Fredrick?" she thought, "He's been eyeing me the past couple of years." Khana shook her head again, "No! I don't think so! He's been seeing a fellow country woman the past couple of months, so I doubt that."

            Vung smiled, "Well no matter, it was nice for anyone who has done this so I'm happy!" Khana smiled at her friend being so happy. Khana trying to bring up a conversation on purpose began to ask Vung, "Vung, what do you think about lost dreams?" "Lost dreams?" Vung repeated to confirm, "Lost dreams are the greatest thing, if anyone could ever make them come true, it would be the greatest thing in the world. If you could make an impossible dream come true, then it makes it feel like the whole world is conquerable, and there is no such thing as lost dreams." 

            Khana satisfied with her answer continued to ask, "Do you have any lost dreams?" Vung began to blush, "Khana!" she embarrassedly shouted, "Come on, I won't tell!" Khana replied. Vung looked down embarrassed, "Well okay!" she said, "But you have to keep this a secret." Khana nodded, with her fingers crossed behind her back. "One day, I wish to start my own family!" Khana shocked at this answer felt so happy and excited, "Ohh…great! Who do you think would be the lucky man?" Khana asked interested, "Anybody in this town?" 

            Vung shook her head, "No he's gotta be perfect!" Khana nervously continued to ask, "Describe what is perfect to you." Vung was in deep thought, "Hmmm…I don't know, maybe tall, handsome, strong, dreamy eyes, great hair that shines like light brown, maybe he should be English or Scottish." Khana disappointed asked her to try to end the conversation. But before she could speak, loud footsteps could be heard walking. "Who's there!?" Vung asked trying to catch the eavesdropper. "I'll deal with him Khana offered, "See you around Vung!" Khana waved as she left. "Bye Khana!"

            Khana walked down the hall frantically whispering for the person eavesdropping to come out. "Master…young master…where are you?" Khana looked around the darkest corner, he always hid around there, but to her surprise, Lung was seen on a well lit wall. "I'm sorry master!" Khana apologized. "Don't be!" Lung walked away, "It's not your fault that I don't fit those descriptions she said!" Khana for comfort reassured Lung, "Hey Master, it's not true, you are handsome and strong and pretty tall for your age." Lung shot down the comforting words of Khana and went back into serious mode, "But I'm not foreign and brown haired, am I?" Khana couldn't respond to him. Lung using this moment of silence, walked away.

Later that Night:

           Lung carefully put each wooden plank carefully to cover the restaurant so that people would know that it was closed. Shutting the lanterns which hung from the ceiling, he dimmed the whole room into a light shade of orange and walked to the back of the restaurant so he could reach his room. 

            Lung opened the door to the inn areas of the restaurant and walked slowly to the front door of his room. Suddenly, somebody tapped him on the back very lightly. He slowly turned around to see it was Vung, in her home made nightgown, which made her look so pretty, but Lung would not dare to stare or think about any perverse thoughts. "What's wrong Vung, it's 3:00 AM, why aren't you asleep?" Lung had a look of concern on his face. "I couldn't sleep, can we talk Lung?" 

            The night moon and sky was dim tonight, the moon shone on two bodies who were bathed in the moonlight as one sat on the balcony rails and the other bent her elbows and leaned on the rails. "Today, Khana and I talked, about lost dreams," Lung looked at Vung with interest in what she had to say, he could see a sad face on her. "I didn't know what to say when she asked my idea of a perfect man, so I lied to her that I wanted him to be strong, tall, handsome, English, and brown haired, but I was just being shallow." Lung was happy to hear this. "The truth is, I would love anyone who loved me back, it's been so long since I've been loved, that I don't care about any of that. I want my man to be perfect, but perfect in the way that he cares for me and loves me."

            Lung began to understand every word she was saying and began to get off the railing. "Would you like to know my lost dreams Vung?" Lung leaned beside Vung on the balcony railing and looked at the moon. "I want to meet someone like you said, she should make me happy, but I also want her different from me." Vung looked at him confused, "Different?" Lung back into her deep sapphire blue eyes, "Different in every way, she has to be different, so that when we love each other I could try and find out something new about her every time we meet and every time we talk. Sort of like how I'm telling you about my lost dreams now." 

            Vung couldn't help it; she looked away from him and began to blush with a light pink tint across her face. "By the way Lung," she said with her hands happily clasped together and back facing him, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lung confusedly asked, "What's Valentine's Day?" Lung asked. Vung responded, still not having the courage to turn around and look at him, "It's a day where you celebrate your love with somebody whom you like very much," Lung began to blush, "I received a rose today on my bed, I think somebody knew about Valentine's Day so he sent me that rose." Lung fixed his throat thinking nervously, "Today was Valentine's Day? I did that as a coincidence!" Vung continued to talk which snapped Lung out of his thinking. "Since I've no one to celebrate my love with, I guess you're the only one who is close to celebrating it with me." Vung turned around, "Thank you Lung!"

            Lung blushed a light tint of red over his cheeks. "Are you blushing too?" Vung asked seeing Lung's head hung down. Lung picked his head up and looked at Vung. She was incredibly beautiful, her hands were behind her back, her blush and smile made her look like an innocent blonde angel from heaven. Basked in the moonlight, her nightgown began to show a silhouette of her shapely body. "Goodnight Lung, I wish you have pleasant dreams!" Vung walked away and shut the door behind her. Lung looked at the moonlight and felt a flex of his mouth. Was he smiling?

End Flashback

            Vung smiled thinking about the memory, "Lung," she whispered to herself, "I cherish each of our memories and lost dreams together, don't you worry about a thing." Just as Vung wanted to think of something else that happened in the past, she was woken up by a call. "Lady Tien!" a man cried out, "Lady Tien!" he repeated. Vung slowly using her triceps pushed her out of the rocking chair and saw a frantic man run into her room. "What is it?" 

            "Imperial guards!" the man shouted, "They are seen across nearly 50 miles away, they will arrive here by tomorrow and attack Tianjin. They've come for you!" Vung grabbed an orange headband and tied it on her forehead. "Lady Tien! What are you doing?" Vung pulled out a locket, the front of the locket had two golden wings, the back had a picture of Lung and Vung respectively. "I'm going to fight them off!" 

            The startled man frantically begged Vung, "Please Lady Tien, you don't know what you're saying, we should evacuate at once since the rebels took our forces, we need you to keep both Drake and Fina for possible rebirth of rebellion if the rebels fail." Vung not scared saw a white pigeon by her window and walked up to it slowly. "Lady Tien, it's hopeless, are you listening to me Lady Tien?" Vung put her finger below the pigeon's feet and picked it up to her mouth. She lightly gave it a peck on the beaks and let it go, making it fly to the sky at amazing heights.

            "Let's go wait for them for tomorrow!" Vung said confidently. The man scared ran away and followed Vung who was walking down the stairs to everyone. In the quietness of her room, the window drapes blew open and the pigeon dropped a feather through the window, the wind blew her locket off the table and landed picture side up on top of the white bird feather.

Sakura was crying. Her tears wet the horse's mane to become a drenched mop. Galloping away, into the sunset, she no destination on where to go, she didn't know what home was anymore, and there wasn't a home for her to go to anymore. Thinking about all the events that have happened thus far, she wasn't sure where a safe place was, except for one, the place where it all started, back at the Forbidden City. Hitting her horse on the side once more, the horse galloped away with blinding speed.

Sakura Narration 

            I never thought I'd see this place again! It's like a bad memory. (Sakura walks up to the guard to the left of the gate. "Let me in!" (Sakura is being blocked by the soldiers crossing their spears to not let her enter) "None shall pass!" "Allow me in at once." "Go home girl!" "I have none!" That's right, now let me in. (The guard grabs Sakura by the hands) What are you doing? "Hey stop that where are you taking me?" (The guard pushes Sakura into a puddle of mud) "Insolent girl, do you not heed Emperor Wuji's orders, he wishes none to pass, now go away or I shall tell the emperor of your trespassing." Fine geez, now my clothes are all soaked, I have no where to go!

End Sakura Narration

            All of the sudden, it began to rain. Sakura felt that bad luck was on her side today. Sakura put her hands in the air to block the raindrops from hitting her head; she rushed over under a leaky roof until she saw something that caught her eye. Sakura ran as fast as she could to the house she saw with huge lion statues guarding it. She quickly rushed in and closed the door behind her. However, the massive door had the hinges rusted that the door could no longer open all the way. As Sakura tried to run through the flower garden, something caught her eyes. 

            The gasping she made when she saw all the flowers her father had planted for her, were all chopped away from their stems. The raindrops hit the dead black flowers on the ground, and the flower beds were flat straight across cut. "Why?" she asked, the rain dripping from her eyes like tears. 

            "Your father left it like this, after he felt there was no hope to have you as a daughter anymore!" a cute high pitched voice said. "Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you doing here!?" Tomoyo having the rain drip from her hair down to the ground like a tunnel for draining water. "I came to see what you were going to do, I didn't want you to go to Wuji and give yourself to him just to save us." Sakura hung her head down.

            "Tomoyo, I let you down, I let Clow down, I let my brother, father, and Min all down!" Sakura felt guilt all over as her tears and the rain mixed together and streaked down her face quicker. "I needed to make him stop, if he would get me, I thought he would be satisfied and I could do something to get him, because after all Tomoyo, there is no hope left." Tomoyo looked as depressed as Sakura was and looked at the flat bed of flowers. "Sakura, hope will always be eternal, as long as there is a sign of hope, there is always a way to accomplish something."

            "What hope!?" Sakura choked out, "These flowers won't even grow any--" Sakura stopped as she looked at the flower bed in astonishment. "What is it Sakura, do you see a sign of hope?" Tomoyo asked confidently. Sakura was looking carefully at the shaved flower bed and knelt down to see a single blue flower, still healthy and standing after all this time, waiting for something to make all the other flowers grow and be with that single flower once again. 

            "You're lonely aren't you?" Sakura asked the flower, as if it was alive, "Don't worry you will have friends once again!" Sakura reassured the flower by lightly touching it. As she felt the flower, it began to die and wither and turn black. Sakura sadly hung her head down, "Don't worry, you have survived all this time, your friends will be back." All of the sudden, the rain began to die down, and from the flower bed, there began to bud new bulbs from the stems. The dead flower now fell to the ground, petals and all, and finally could wither and die now that his friends have returned. 

            Sakura shot her head up with a determined look on her face and rushed into her former house. Tomoyo saw her friend, finally filled with hopes. "You're lost dreams, as long as there is a dream, there is always hope, and there is always putting that dream to a reality." 

The Next Morning:

            Slowly, without zeal and very morbid spirits, the rebels galloped on their horses up the mountains with sad faces. "What's up with our morale?" Touya asked Syaoran. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that they all know that today it might be their last days on this world. "Don't blame them, we are dealing with a formidable enemy, they can kill us today and our rebellion might be crushed." Syaoran also felt depressed from the fact that Sakura was not with them. 

Tianjin:

            The Imperial guards, the highest regime in the Forbidden City lined up with soldiers ready to strike Tianjin just around the corner. "Alright men," the general said, "Prepare to attack!" he raised his weapon in the air as the whole army behind him shouted. 

The Rebels:

            Syaoran began to ponder deeply how he might have upset Sakura. "I wonder if it was right not to tell her about Clow Reed, I wonder if I'll ever see her again." Syaoran then heard light footsteps ahead of them. "Take positions!" Touya commanded as he raised his machete and the whole army shouted. Sakura appeared above the hill, with her old magician clothes, but these sported a black flowing cape, white tights, and a black hat like a witch. (Imagine one wicked looking cool Sakura who means business)

            Syaoran shot his eyes open and smiled. Touya looked at her with the hope inside him ignited once again. "Welcome back Sakura, what made you change your mind?" Touya asked. Sakura smiled cheerfully and determined, "I've come to do what Vung wants to do, kick some imperial butt, now who's with me?" The whole army thought about this cute little girl, once scared and afraid of venturing to fight a corrupt nation, but now they saw a different face of a young woman who wanted to make that nation a better place. At first, the soldiers stared at her with looks of astonishment, but then, those faces actually turned into applause and a renewed morale.

Quote of the Chapter:

"As long as there are lost dreams, there is hope, then there is that determination to make those dreams come true." –Tomoyo

Meaning of the Quote: Self explanatory, many people who dream dreams that seem impossible, as long as they have that dream, they have the chance to make it reality with the hope that they possess to make it come true. 


	18. Fight for Rebellion

Chapter 17: Fight for Rebellion

            Sunrise was coming. As the eastern sun began to rise, a shadow figure appeared in the middle of the sun. In all his glory, the sun around him shined light throughout the entire mountain and the lands below it. The dark shadows of the night quickly cleared up with the sun reaching the sky. Touya pulled out his machete, giving a glaring light shine in the sun. Touya looked behind him, he saw his sister Sakura, ready, Syaoran, ready, and his army, ready. Everything was in place, Touya could hesitate no longer, the Forbidden City was just ahead. "ATTACK!!!" Touya commanded as the flurry of the army rushed down the mountain with their horses. 

Tianjin:

            Morning had come, and the last people in the city rushed into their houses as the Imperial army walked into the city with their white armors and helmets. The reflection from the sun showed that these soldiers were "pure" because they wore the garment. But the white armor only further obscured their dark intentions. When the army had stopped, they had landed in front of a restaurant with many foreigners in the front, as if they were waiting for them. Vung bravely stepped out in the front line and confronted the men. 

            "What seems to be the problem here that the Imperial Guards have to be part of this?" Vung asked the general. "We have had word that this is where the rebellion and the foreigners are held, we will dismantle you for treachery against the empire." Vung bravely looked at her other fellow foreigners. The women and children were crying. The men, disappointedly looked at Vung for what she was going to do. 

            "You can't do this!" shouted Mao, "You can't Lady Tien these men are dangerous." Vung slowly brushed Mao's hand off of her arm. "I must do this; it is what Lung would have wanted." The soldiers all confused, did not know what she was talking about and demanded at once to know. "I know you are here for me," Vung said courageously, "I am the wife of Tien Lung Da, and I bear his two children to be born soon. I know you don't want his bloodline to live, so I am offering my life for theirs." 

            With this statement, all the soldiers were startled by her offer. "You mean, if we let your pathetic foreigners live, you will let us do whatever we wish to you?" the general asked just to make sure. Vung nodded in agreement, which quickly got protests from Khana and the rest of the foreign women. "You can't do this Lady Tien!" Khana cried, "Our life, our survival depends on you ever since Lung died." Vung closed her eyes, trying to swallow up the courage to give herself away. "You will be alright!" she said, "I will always be with you, just as Lung is with you everyday." Vung bravely faced the general and picked her head up high and straightened her shoulders. "General, I am ready to give myself to you." 

            The general and the soldiers all thought this was too easy and got excited. "Ohh boy," he said sickly, "Now we can have fun before we kill you." The soldiers all perversely got off their horses and surrounded Vung, breathing heavily on her hair. But before they could do anything to her, the general had to have his pleasure first; he got off his horse and approached Vung face to face. Taking his rough hand, he brushed the side of her hair tenderly, and touched her cheek on her face. Vung closed her eyes, and whispered something.

            "What?" the general asked, hearing her whisper. She whispered again and this time backed away. Suddenly, a spinning axe flew right across Vung's face, cutting off the general's hand. The blood from the general's hand splattered all over Vung's face, with pure content, she proceeded to getting her part of the battle done. 

            "Ahhhh!" the general screamed as he tried to press on his hand to soothe it. Suddenly, Vung grabbed one of the soldiers around her and broke his arm, the others soon came towards her and she attacked each one with such grace and pain, that they all fell on the floor in a matter of seconds. Vung took each soldier surrounding her and tossed them around like rag doll opponents. When she was finished tossing them over on the ground, she snapped her fingers.

            Around the Imperial guards, the other half of Lung Da's rebel force appeared everywhere: in windows, on the roof, came out of doors, dug grounds, completely surprise attacking the entire army. The general, still crying and bleeding endlessly from the chopped hand, was escorted up to his feet by the other soldiers. "Are you okay general?" one soldier asked. Vung looked pitifully at all the soldiers and the general. "Such pitiful people," a voice called, "trying to molest a widow for pleasure and thinking you can get away from it, I think not!" Suddenly, Min went to go pick up his axe which was wedged to the ground.  

            Vung smiled and looked at all the soldiers lashing out their swords. "Are you here to die as well Min?" one soldier asked, "Aligning yourself with the rebels, why do this?" Min pulled out his axe in his left hand, and his whip in the other. "For the sake of my daughter, no, for the sake of Sakura, I must keep her alive at all costs; I fight for being her guardian." The general with his hand chopped off was bandaged up, but still felt the pain from the clean cut.

            "Men…" he said weakly, "Kill Min and Lung Da's wife, kill them all, make sure there is no more rebellion." Vung snapped her fingers. "Try and mess with this!" Vung signaled for the rest of the rebels to come out, Mao and Jao led this second force. "Alright people, let's make history!" Jao shouted as both armies clashed.

Desert Before Forbidden City:

            "Shit…" Touya muttered racing on his horse as he was running away from other horse men, "They ambushed us!" Sakura and Syaoran raced on their horses as well, while looking back and shooting magic and arrows respectively. "Those horsemen are plopping like flies," Syaoran said, "But they're still coming!" Sakura and Syaoran continued to have their horses race as they continued shooting the enemies behind them.

            "Arrow!" Sakura called from a card she pulled out. Immediately, a ton of arrows shot out and hit each enemy in their armors and make them fall off their horses. Touya and the rest of the rebels kept on racing forth, even though the enemies on the horses were down. "We need to get to Forbidden City!" Touya said with determination, "Come on everyone race faster before another set of the army ambushes us." "Too late!" a voice snapped. Suddenly, around the whole group of rebels, people started popping out of the sand at lighting speed. 

            Touya stared at them amazed at how fast these opponents were. "Who are these guys?" Touya asked still looking at their lighting fast moves. Syaoran tried to get a good image of them, but they moved too fast to see what they were wearing. As soon as they began to slow down, Sakura and Syaoran both saw dark robes with a hood covering the forehead and a Chinese symbol for "magic" written on their forehead. "The magic sect!" Syaoran said with a harsh tone. In an instant, Touya looked around and saw they were surrounded by these magicians with staffs pointing out at them. "Surrender now, or die in peace," the head magician said, "We are here to protect the emperor from your savage attacks, leave now or face our unstoppable sorcery!"  Sakura got off her horse and began walking towards the center of the circle. "Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran asked frantically. "Magic must defeat magic!" Sakura replied, "These magicians, they are all corrupt under the new rule of the emperor, I wish to cleanse their souls!" The magicians all looked at Sakura with humor, "You a little girl defeat all of us?" the magicians began to laugh, "We think not!"

            Sakura concentrated on harnessing all her powers on the new staff she had received from Clow Reed. "Clow Reed…" she said as she closed her eyes and began to pray, "…Please Clow, you may not be alive, but please, lend me your power, lend me your hope, I must unleash good magic upon them." The magicians all were sick and tired of waiting for Sakura to show her how to "cleanse their souls", so the lead magician took out his rod and called for an enchantment spell. "Spirits of fire, earth, metal, water, and wood," the magicians started all raising their staffs in the air and continued with the chant, "Lend us your powers to make a force of destruction, bind all those rebels and foolish girl, to an eternity of unrest to make them swirl…" With the combination of their enchantments, they began to create a circle made around the magicians and a central vortex above Sakura. "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he ran in front of Sakura still praying.

            Suddenly, out of the vortex, it began to shoot out lighting bolts and rocks of fire. The rebels looked in awe, "We're done for!" a rebel said quickly trying to retreat, but the ring of magic encased them. "Sakura, do something!" Touya commanded. Sakura was still praying, "Sakura?" Touya called again. "Sakura!?" Syaoran cried out trying to wake her up. "Sakura!" called a voice in Sakura's head. Sakura, feeling the rocks and thunder coming towards them acted quickly. "SHIELD!" Sakura quickly activated the card's power by tapping it with her rod. As the fir rocks and the thunder rushed toward each person, they were encased by a shield, which protected them from the effects of the thunder and the fire rocks. "Let's see just how powerful you magicians are…" Sakura pulled out two cards this time and tapped the first one with ease.

            "Light!" she called out. At first, nothing significant was happening, but soon, a spirit of white light came out and burst into a huge sphere of light like an atomic bomb, destroying everything dark and evil, the light broke away the magical barrier surrounding them and destroyed the vortex. Through the huge flash of light, the magicians all were blinded. Sakura took this time and quickly tapped the other card. "Dark!" she called out. Suddenly, under each magician, there appeared individual holes. The magicians wiped their eyes and finally saw a hole forming beneath them. "No!" they all shouted as they began to get sucked into oblivion. Sakura, controlling her magic was sucking them into the holes, until she stopped when it sucked everything but their heads. 

            As soon as Sakura stopped, the whole rebel force saw her amazing power. All the magicians were buried under the sand, with the exception of their head. "Such power!" the magician said. "Let's go everyone!" Sakura commanded as she got on her horse. Touya and the rest of the rebels looked at her with their gaping mouths open. "Well?" Sakura asked, "Are we going or not?" 

            Syaoran climbed on top of his horse, "Come on, let's go we need to make haste if we want to get to the Forbidden City." With that, every rebel kicked the side of their horses to advance further. The Forbidden City was getting closer as they began to make haste. 

Sakura Narration

            As we continue to make our way to the Forbidden City, I look around myself and I see that we are all prepared. Some people may think that we may not win, which is what the rebels think will be the outcome, they think we can't win. But there is hope, and for sure, I want to make this lost dream become reality. I want to see that family that I saw in my dream, I want to be with Syaoran, and finally, I want a better place for us to live, a China where me and my brother can finally make all our dreams come true.

            As I advance further toward the Forbidden City, many things worry me. Like how do we fight a force of 13,000 men and more? Another thing that worries me is what Clow-sifu is truly doing now. Is he alive?

End Sakura Narration

            As Sakura's mind races through a series of worries and anticipation, they finally reach the gates of the Forbidden City. Everyone is getting off of their horse and grabbing their supplies for the final assault. Touya, with his machete and bag on his back began to look at all his men behind him. "Are you all ready men?" Touya asked to confirm their vigor, "There is no turning back after this, are you all ready?" Everyone raised their arm in the air and shouted out with power. "Yes sir!" Touya was proud to see such an enthusiastic crowd, "Then it is settled, we're gonna make history today…" All of the sudden, the two large doors which opened up to the Forbidden City popped open. "I think not!" replied a strong voice, "Today will mark the death of the rebels." 

            Soldiers were all lined up in the door with huge spears on their arms; apparently they were ready for the oncoming assault of the rebels. "Attack them!" ordered the_ man in the back. Touya, anticipating that they would try to ambush them again, gave a howling roar. "AWWWWOOOOOOOO!!! Everyone duck this instant!" _

            Suddenly, everyone ducked as the oncoming assault of the soldiers came rushing out to attack them. As soon as the soldiers set foot outside the gates, they were shot in the head and plopped to the ground. "What the?" said the commander, "How is this possible?" All of the sudden, Touya and the rest of the rebels crawled their way into the gates, while taking their weapons to trip any soldiers coming out to attack them. "Those marksmen we hid on the hill were a good idea Touya," Syaoran commended, "But I don't think they'll last that long if they run out of bullets." 

            "Then we must hurry," Touya said, "Everyone, quick haste, let's get into the Forbidden City now and attack without mercy!"

Tianjin:

            "Dammit, now they're messing up my restaurant!" Vung said disappointed as she had an Imperial guard in a headlock. Surprisingly, the outnumbered force at Tianjin was doing pretty good handling the Imperial guards, who were trained in handling eliminating these kind of rebellions. The fight which broke out at Tianjin now took place inside the Tong An, Lung's priceless restaurant. Across the entire room, chairs, tables, and benches were all being broken, but such was a small price to pay to defeat the Imperial guards. Everyone had their handle on the guards, handling them with ease, especially with Min's brawling techniques; he managed to handle even the toughest warriors. 

            Vung, although pregnant, didn't know how long she could last without hurting the babies, but she had to try and put in some effort to defeat the guards. "Man," she said behind a counter as she knocked a guard out, "These guys just don't know when to quit!" She knocked out a few more using a frying fan to the face for three soldiers who tried to climb the counter. 

            Min dealing with five men at once, used his whip to tie one up. "Such weaklings!" he said as he spun the tied up man around to attack the other foes. "When I was general, you guys were much stronger." Min pulled one man who tried to attack him from behind, "Where's the honor in attacking someone from behind," he said as he delivered a knee to his gut.

            Everyone else was doing their share of defense. Khana and the other girls were pouring hot water as the soldiers tried to enter, Mao and Jao both double teamed numerous guards, and the other rebels did their best to fend off the intrusion. "Lady Tien," Jao told Mao, "I am worried about the Lady; she can't go on fighting like this!" Mao understood what he was saying and immediately abandoned his partner to join Vung alongside on the counter. 

            "Lady Tien," he called, "I must escort you out of here, you can't go on fighting like this!" Exhausted, Vung grabbed Mao's hand and followed him as best as she could upstairs. Suddenly, a man shot an arrow to Mao's back. Mao stumbled on the stairs and tripped. Immediately, Vung attended to Mao, "Mao, are you alright?" "Get her!" soldiers called out. Vung looked up and saw she was being followed by three guards, all killing people in their path to get to her. 

            "Damn!" she cursed, "I'll be back Mao, just live on for a little bit!" Vung stood up on the stairs and took a fighting stance. "I'm not running away now, I'll take you all on!" Each soldier came up one by one trying to attack her, but she quickly dodged every sword swing despite her condition. After every miss of their weapons successfully hitting her, Vung kicked them off the stairs, rolling down and falling on their head.

            Scared, the other two guards quickly took their leave. "Retreat!" they both yelled, and looking around to see how badly the Imperial guards were being beaten, they had to retreat. Retreat however, was not as easy as they anticipated, because Min was blocking the exit, and if they wanted to get out, they would have to get through the skilled veteran. Trying to fight their way out, Min easily handled them all, and if some were lucky to reach the exit, they were immediately burned by the hot water being poured from Khana and the other girls. 

            Having no recourse left, the soldiers waved the white flag in the air. "Surrender!" they all shouted. Finally, the battle was won, and all who were in the restaurant rejoiced.

Forbidden City:

            Touya and the rebels had finally reached the inside of the Forbidden City, where they were met by a barrage of soldiers attacking them on sight. Syaoran and Touya fought off the front lines. "This is hard work!" Touya said, "Tell me about it!" Syaoran agreed. A soldier tried to get Syaoran from the back, but Syaoran turned around and blocked his sword with his. He then kicked him in the stomach and cut him in the arm, making him fall down and clutch onto his arm. Touya dealt with 3 men all using long reach weapons against him. Spears and staffs came out from everywhere trying to strike him, but Touya managed to block every single hit. Until a fourth man coming from behind whacked Touya's back.

            Losing his balance, the three men took their weapons and aimed it at Touya. "SHIELD!" Sakura screamed out as a protective barrier surrounded Touya. "SWORD!" Sakura jumped into the scene and cut all their weapons down to size. "FIGHT!" Sakura using her fighting skills, knocked out all the three men by chopping them in the neck. "Sakura watch out!" Touya pushed Sakura aside and used his machete to stab a man with a sword, ready to strike Sakura. "Thanks onni-chan!" Sakura thanked, "Watch yourself!" Touya cautioned. Sakura nodded in agreement and stared at the fortress that was the Forbidden Palace.

Sakura Narration

           That's the Forbidden Palace, I have a strong feeling that Wuji is there. I must punish him for all the lives he has taken. And besides, Clow-sifu, if you are alive, could you be in there? That's it, I need to find out now, I need to find Wuji and Clow, I need to win this war! "JUMP!"

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura jumped throughout the crowd of people, finally reaching the steps to the Forbidden Palace. "I'm sorry brother," Sakura apologized looking back at the battle, "But I must fight this alone!" 

            Syaoran saw Sakura jump above the crowd, then he saw her enter the Forbidden Palace. "Sakura!" Syaoran called out trying to stop her, "Don't go by yourself." Syaoran was busy fighting off the army as they tried to beat him, his former soldiers; all from the combat unit was attacking him. "Please my friends, I need to pass, let me reach Sakura!" Syaoran tried to reason with his former allies. 

            "You traitor," the soldier replied, "First you betray your people, now you wish us to bow before you?" Syaoran was busy fighting off this man who was using metal pipes to fight him. "I don't wish to fight my friends, please don't make this hard on me!" The man didn't listen and only continued fighting. Syaoran finally finished the fight by using his sword to repel his two metal pipes and then giving him a roundhouse kick to the face. 

            "Yaaaahhhh!!! Traitor!" Syaoran looked before him, and saw his fate. A whole army of his former companions was rushing to attack him. Syaoran stood with his sword ready to attack. "Hallllt!!!!" a roar called out, "This puny little man is mine!" From the shadows, he appeared, the beastly sick ravage man, Huang. Syaoran put his sword back into his case. "Okay, rematch!" Syaoran said as he cracked his neck and took a fighting stance. Huang was wearing something different today; his clothes were at the rank of a general's. "I, the new general Huang will defeat you, and when I am finished with you, I will use your bones to pick my teeth!" Huang gave a devilish smile. "That is if you can catch me!" Syaoran challenged as he saw Huang get ready his fighting stance. 

            Syaoran charged in, when he got close to Huang, Huang tried to grab him, but Li using his quickness rolled under his monstrous arms and tried to hit the calves so he could fall down. However, Huang only turned around laughing at Syaoran, "Was that supposed to hurt?" Huang challenged as he picked up Syaoran by the shirt. "You're done!" Huang said. Quickly, Li tried to break out before Huang could throw him, he pulled up his left leg and hooked it over the top of his arm, then using his hooked left leg, he pulled his body weight up and kicked him in the face with the heel of the right foot. Huang, still having his grip on Syaoran's shirt, let go when Syaoran used his feet to step on him in the face.

            Huang dropped him, rubbing his face to rid of the dirt he got in his eyes. Seeing the perfect opportunity to strike, Syaoran rushed in and started to punch Huang in the stomach. Little did he know, Huang's muscular stomach made his strikes comparable to the feeling of light poking. Huang opened his eyes and pulled on Syaoran's arms. "Grrr…." the peeved Huang roared, "You will die now you dumb traitor!" Huang began to pull Syaoran's arms apart. Syaoran could feel the hard stretching inside of his arms; his shoulders were being separated from his arms. Syaoran began to scream as they began to make loud crunching noises.

            Suddenly, at the last second, Syaoran was saved by a rock which hit Huang directly in the face. Huang quickly let go to attend to his face. Syaoran, feeling all stretched out, quickly took advantage of the situation. He gave Huang an uppercut square in the face, which finally did some damage, then he kneed him in the crotch, and finally, he gave him a devastating fist to the jaw. Huang got even angrier as he felt his face. "You made me bleed?" he angrily stared at Syaoran with red vision. "You made me bleed!" Huang ran and tried to grab Syaoran, but Syaoran went in between his legs and was now behind him. Confused and bloody, Huang looked around to wonder where Syaoran went, Syaoran jumped on Huang's back and immediately started to choke off his air supply. 

            "I'm sorry I have to do this," Syaoran felt weak as he was choking Huang, "But I have to kill you!" Syaoran tightened the grip on Huang to choke him to death. Huang fought for dear life, trying to get Syaoran off of his back. But he was too small and couldn't be reached. "Grr…" he growled, "I will not die so easily!" Huang fell on his back, brushing Syaoran in pain. But regardless, Syaoran tightly held his grip. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Syaoran had no recourse left. He tightened his right arm so that he could still choke Huang, but using his left arm, he grabbed Huang's right cheek and pulled as hard as he could. 

            There was a struggle; Syaoran began to scream as he continued to pull. "Raaaarrrrr!!!" Syaoran roared out pulling with all his might. "CRACK!" Syaoran heard, as he stopped his grip on Huang. Syaoran got up, pulling the behemoth body off of him and looked at Huang's face. He saw his face, all bloody and eyes open, like a struggle that had occurred, Syaoran checked his nose to see if he was breathing, and he wasn't. "I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized, "May you rest in peace!" Syaoran turned around, seeing his former companions stare at him in awe. "Let me pass!" Syaoran commanded. The soldiers, with deep respect and fear in their eyes made a passage for Syaoran to enter the Forbidden Palace. Syaoran sulked as he walked up the steps, looking at the ground, seeing his hands covered with blood. 

            "Sakura…" he said, "I didn't mean to, but I kept our promise." Syaoran ran towards the palace doors with haste as he thought about Sakura.

            Sakura looked around, the majestic palace with its huge pillars and shining tiles amazed her. Even though it had suffered a corrupt regime, it still looked so beautiful. Sakura then began to feel an aura beside her. "No!" she gasped, "It can't be!" Sakura ran towards the feeling where the aura was the strongest. She ran and ran, seeing the same scenery over and over. "Clow-sifu!" she called out, "Where are you?" The aura was getting stronger, but she had reached a dead end. "Please, Clow-sifu, where are you please answer." Sakura then felt the aura directly in front of her. "But, that's a wall," Sakura said as she stared at the wall in front of her feeling Clow's aura. "Wait a second…" Sakura realized, and then she pulled out a card. "THROUGH!" The wall began to disappear with the power of the card, and before Sakura, she saw a wide open ballroom with a dark robed figure in the center of the room. 

"Clow-sifu?" she called as she walked into the room. "Is that you sifu?" The dark robed figure didn't answer; instead he turned around, showing his hooded face. Suddenly, a burst of wind blew out from nowhere, blowing Clow's hood off. Sakura saw him, bloodshot eyes, black raven hair, he looked the same, except, he looked different too. "Clow," she said worried, "What have they done to you?" Sakura then felt Clow's aura disappear. "Wait!" she cried out, "Clow, where are you going?" Clow's body was still there, but his aura was fading. 

"My dear Sakura," Clow spoke with a morbid tone, "I have been waiting for your arrival." Sakura didn't trust this Clow, he felt evil in a way to her. "What have you done to Clow-sifu?" Sakura demanded to know pulling out her staff, "Let my master go!" Clow stared at Sakura with a mean face. All of the sudden, Clow clutched onto his head and started to scream with pain. Slowly, Clow's aura began to come back. Sakura feeling his torment and pain, tried to run up to Clow to help him. "Clow-sifu I'm coming to save you!" Clow held out his hand while still holding onto his head, "No Sakura!" Clow commanded, "I am tainted by an evil spirit, you must kill me now!" Sakura was startled to hear this reply.

"No!" Sakura rejected, "I cannot kill my master, Clow-sifu how can I help you, what ails you?" Sakura was growing desperate to save her master. Clow began to stop struggling and he stood up straight, "You can help me…" Clow began to say as Sakura listened with anticipation, "Clow-sifu, what do you need?" Clow pulled out his long magic staff, "I need you to die! WIND BLADE!" Clow summoned three knives made out of wind to attack Sakura. Sakura, caught by surprise, knew that Clow had pure intent to kill her now.

Quote of the Chapter:

"Today, we're gonna make history."

Meaning of the quote: An ambitious quote I picked this up from Skies of Arcadia: Legends.


	19. Student versus Teacher

Chapter 18: Student versus Teacher

            "SHIELD!" Sakura called out as the wind blades came closer. When the shield was put up however, it was immediately cut open, making light slices in Sakura's arms and cheek. Sakura kneeled down and winced as the pain was stinging in her arms and face. "Clow-sifu, why?" Clow looked mercilessly at Sakura. "Clow-sifu, stop this now please!" Clow didn't answer her, instead, he pointed his staff at her. "FLAME TIGER!" As Clow called out, a tiger made of fire emerged and rushed toward Sakura at an alarming rate. 

            "WATER!" Sakura tried to douse the flame tiger, but Clow's magic immediately vaporized the water from the water card. Seeing the fire card was closing in on her, Sakura quickly crossed her arms together to stop the fire from burning her whole body. With devastating force, the flame tiger hit Sakura's arms, making her fall back and turning her arms into a red burn mark. "Owwww…" Sakura moaned, "…Clow, stop I don't want to hurt you!" 

            Clow gave a smirk looking at the beaten up Sakura. Her arms had burn marks everywhere, she could feel the burn still ripping her skin. Clow, without any mercy or thought, pointed his staff up in the air. "THUNDER BOLT!" Sakura, reacting quickly, pulled out a card and hit it with her staff, "EARTH!" Sakura was protected by rocks and gravel rising above her and absorbing the electricity. Sakura called back her card, "I need to restrain Clow, I can't hurt him." Taking out another card, Clow soon took out his staff and tried to get Sakura before she could do anything to him. "ICE SPEARS!" Clow shot out many pillars of icicles toward Sakura. "DASH!" Sakura ran and dodged every single spear. Getting closer to Clow, she immediately called out another card.

            "WOOD!" Beneath Clow's feet, there were vines and leaves growing, trying to restrain him from moving. Soon, the vines got up to Clow's neck as they began to tie him up. Sakura gave a breath of relief. "Clow-sifu," she said, "I'm going to try to help you, just let me get into your mind." Sakura clutched onto Clow's head, trying to see if she could read his mind. She closed her eyes trying to read his mind, no use, she then tried to concentrate, still she couldn't do anything, and finally, she tried to hear what Clow had to say through her, nothing was good. Clow was getting anxious and angry. "Arrrrrggghhh!!!" Clow screamed trying to break free of the vines. "Clow-sifu please calm down, I need to try just one more time!" 

            Clow couldn't take it, his mind was erupting with anger and hatred, reflected the moment he burst into a huge explosion, tossing Sakura away from the blast. Sakura flew as far as the south wall, where she hit her head and immediately lost her senses and got dizzy. As Clow ripped off each vine off his body, he collapsed on his knees and put his hands on his head. "ARRRRRRGGGHHH!!!!" Clow screamed remembering some words he heard before. 

Flashback

            Sakura was 6 years old, her cheerful smile and her short auburn hair shone in the sun, giving light sparkles. Happily skipping along the way in her short little pink robe with a sash around her waist, she carried books to her favorite time of the day. Working as Clow Reed's little assistant. Turning the door handle, she went inside Clow's workshop. "Clow-sifu," she said with her cute child voice, "Clow? Where are you?" Sakura entered the workshop and looked around for Clow Reed. Seeing as where he was nowhere to be found, she went to the back room.

            There he was, Clow Reed, his long black raven hair falling off past his shoulder as he fell asleep on his magic book. "Oh Clow-sifu is sleeping," she said quietly, "Well when Clow wakes up, he will have a great surprise for him." Sakura dropped off her present wrapped in a tiny bag on Clow's desk as she took her leave and quietly tiptoed out the front door. Looking behind her one last time, Sakura slammed the front door rather hard, waking Clow up.

            "Who's that?" Clow asked as he looked around. Turning to his desk, Clow saw the small package on his desk "From Sakura?" he asked, "What possibly could this be?" Clow opened up the package carefully. First, untying the bow she had made to tie the wrapping together, and finally removing the wrapping sheet by sheet. "Oh Sakura!" Clow was filled with joyful tears. "How did she remember?" 

Flashback

            Clow was praying at an altar he had set up in the corner of the room. "Mother, may you rest in peace." Sakura, right behind him, looked curiously at the altar. "Clow, is your mother in a beautiful place in the sky just like mine?" Clow looked down at Sakura, "I think so Sakura, I think so." "Well," Sakura said, "At least you knew your mother, I never knew my mother, I don't even know what she looks like, I don't even have a remnant of her." Clow knelt down eye level with Sakura.

            "Whoever your mother is Sakura," Clow said comforting Sakura, "I am sure she is beautiful, because she bore an extremely beautiful daughter," Clow wiped his eyes from the tears of grieving for his mother, "I too don't have any remnant of my mother, except for the pocket watch she used to keep in her jewelry box. I always remembered I would try to take it from mother. It always had this huge ying and yang sign in front of it, the yang always shined with gold, while the yang had silver on it. The edge of the pocket watch had a ring of jade. She gave it to me, but soon afterward, I lost it. I don't know where I lost it ever since." Sakura gave pout and then clenched her fists. 

            She cutely puffed out her cheeks and courageously yelled out, "I'm going to find that pocket watch for you Clow-sifu!" Clow laughed at her bravery. "I'm sure you would try Sakura, but it's impossible, I've lost it many years ago when I was being kicked out of the Forbidden City, and even to this time, I cannot find that watch." "I will!" Sakura shouted, "Just trust me Clow, I will!" Clow nodded his head, "Sure Sakura," he said trying to not disappoint her, "Even if you don't find it, I'm proud that you have tried and offered to help me."

End Flashback

            "Sakura," Clow said choking back his tears, "She remembered…" Clow looked at his present, a pocket watch, with a ying half in silver, and the yang half in gold. The outside was lined with jade. Sakura made her own chain out of her father's chains from his old weapons. Inside the present, Clow found a note. "Clow-sifu, I told you I would find it!" Clow put the watch and note aside, looking out to the window, "…and you did."

End Flashback

            Clow approached Sakura slowly towards the wall, with merciless bloodshot eyes. He stared at her, backing off slowly, "Clow-sifu," Sakura cried out hanging her head down crying, "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm sorry!" Clow rose his hand in the air and shouted, "CRUSHING EARTH!" Clow putting all his weight into driving the hand down into Sakura's skull, to finally finish her off. Sakura began to cry uncontrollably, not moving an inch from Clow anymore. "I'm sorry, Clow-sifu, I tried to not hurt you but…" In a matter of seconds, Clow's hand would utterly kill Sakura, coming down faster, Sakura lifted her heads up tears streaming down her face as she took her rod and drove it into Clow's gut. "SWORD!!!"

            Instantly, her rod changed into a sword into Clow's gut. The sword driven through his stomach came out through the back. Clow collapsed weakly on top of Sakura as she caught him and hugged him. Sakura cried and cried, hugging the dead Clow in her arms, "Clow-sifu…." she cried, "I'm…so….sorry…Clow…please forgive me!" Sakura cried so hard, that her light sob became loud wails and screams of agony. Sakura had lost her beloved teacher, master, friend, and role model. 

            Syaoran running as fast as he could after hearing Sakura's screams, came to the scene, upon seeing the image before him, he was speechless. "Sakura…" he called out, worriedly looking at her. Syaoran slowly walked toward her, reaching out his hand and placing it on her head, which was buried deep into Clow's shoulder. "Sakura…" Syaoran picked her head up with both his hands, "I'm sorry…" Syaoran used his thumb to wipe off her tears, "…I'm so sorry…" Syaoran got on his knees and tried to pry Clow out of Sakura's arms. Sakura, stubborn and angry at Syaoran, tried to pull him back to her. "No!" Sakura cried out, "Clow…don't make him leave me!" Syaoran reassured her by trying to hold her back. "Sakura…listen to me, Clow, I saw him die, I saw him, how could he be here?" 

            "Mopan…weed…" Clow mumbled with the last breath of life. Sakura pushed Syaoran aside and tended to Clow Reed, frantically trying to get him to talk again. "Clow-sifu are you still alive?" she asked desperately, "Please Clow, answer me!" Sakura shook Clow, "Clow-sifu!" she exclaimed. "Sakura," Clow's voice emanated in her head, "I will always live for you." Sakura looked around, trying to see if this was a trick, was Clow really alive somewhere else? Sakura looked around the room, trying to find where the voice came from, "Clow-sifu, where are you Clow-sifu!?" Sakura frantically turned her head left and right looking for him. "Sakura, if you can hear me, that means you are reading my mind," Sakura looked back down at Clow's still head. "Sakura, remember that I will always be there for you, and that I will always look after you, don't ever forget that." Sakura gave tears of joy. "Clow-sifu," she said, "I will always remember you, will you always remember me?" 

            Clow couldn't nod, he couldn't speak, he couldn't talk, he was dead. Sakura shook him, "Clow-sifu?" she shook him, "Clow?" she shook him again, "Sifu!!!!???" Sakura wailed out with a scream reverberating through the ballroom. Syaoran looked at this scene in sadness, fraught with anger and sadness. He knelt down and grabbed Clow's body. "Sakura, we have to let him rest now." Sakura continued to hold on, nobody was taking away Clow from her again, in a quick burst of anger, she yelled out and pushed the person trying to take Clow from her. Sakura opened her eyes, seeing she had pushed Syaoran, "Syaoran, I'm sorry!" she quickly rushed by his side and hugged him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Syaoran stroked the back of her head. "I understand," Syaoran said, "Come on Sakura, let Clow rest now." Syaoran took Clow's body and laid it down, putting his hands over his stomach. "Care to do the honors?" Syaoran took a white cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the cloth, then she looked at Clow's face, then she looked at Syaoran, giving her a reassuring nod. Sakura, kneeling down, put the white cloth on his face, soaking it with blood. Putting her hands together, she prayed three times while begging him to forgive her. Sakura went to his stomach and plucked out her rod. 

            The tears in her eyes, they began to dry up as she stopped crying, since she couldn't see his face. "How touching!" a voice called out from behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned around, it was him, the man who they had been searching for all this time. "Wuji!" Syaoran sneered, "You bastard!" he cried out, "Today I will make you pay for doing all you have done!" Syaoran rushed out lashing out his sword. "Haaaahhhh!" he screamed, "You're mine Wuji!" Wuji smiled, not moving a muscle, only letting Syaoran get closer. Syaoran was now in range, he took his sword and drove it with force. Syaoran, an excellent swordsman, knew where he was going to cut. Wuji had no chance to dodge this, and even with armor, Wuji's would be killed because Syaoran put all his strength into this one blow.

            "Now you die Wuji!" Syaoran pushed with all his might, his swing, if connected, was going to cut diagonally across his chest, passing first through his left shoulder, cutting his heart, and finally tearing him in two pieces. Suddenly, Wuji's armor had a metallic ball grow from his shoulder, cushioning the sword from digging into his armor. Syaoran looked in astonishment. The big metallic ball caught the sword and wrapped around it, Syaoran tried to pull his sword out, but it was stuck. "Impossible," he yelled, "Wuji, why won't you just die!?" Syaoran then felt a sharp stab to his left gut. His eyes widened from the pain, feeling cold metal drive through his skin, Syaoran shut his eyes. "Why won't you die?" Wuji asked, laughing maniacally. "Syaoran!!!" Sakura yelled as she saw the sword of Wuji come through Syaoran and pass to his back. "So long, Syaoran!" Wuji pulled Syaoran's hair and threw him to the ground. "And so you die…"

Quote of the Chapter:

"And so you die…" 

Meaning of the Quote: Something they say in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon when Jade Fox is killed by Li Mu Bai's sword, but in reality, Li Mu Bai is killed by a poison needle Jade Fox put into him amidst all the other needles which missed him.


	20. The Fox Outfoxed

Chapter 19: The Fox Outfoxed

            "Emperor," Min called the emperor staring outside. The emperor with his wise beard and sage like eyes turned his attention to Min. "Yes general Min…how can I be of assistance?" Min was carrying a baby in his arms, showing it to the emperor. The emperor wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What's this general?" the emperor carried the baby in his arms, trying to find out whose baby it was. Seeing no royal tag or special emblem on the cloth wrapping her, the emperor asked with suspicion. "Min, where did you find this baby?" 

            "In the desert," he answered, "Wuji had killed her parents, I decided to adopt her emperor, seeing as how I don't have a bloodline to continue my legacy for your highness." The emperor gave a wise hum, "Hummm!" sounding very wise and comical at the same time, "Adopt a girl?" he asked, "You trust the legacy of your bloodline to be in hold of a girl?" Min bowed down in respect for the emperor, "My family has served for his highness ever since the Tang dynasty," he said, "Our family has been part of your military forever, to mark the beginning of a new bloodline, I shall put her under the guidance of Clow Reed." 

            "Clow?" the emperor asked, "Why would you wish for her to learn magic?" Min took his baby back into his arms. "The Ho family has seen enough bloodshed for the empire," Min replied, "I wish not for my daughter to shed blood and stain her hands with the cursed water." Emperor stroked his long beard for a while considering Min's offer, "Then let it be so," the emperor replied, "She is your daughter, under general Min." Min put his left palm over his right fist and bowed, "Thank you emperor, you are wise and just." The emperor turned back to the window, looking out before his empire, "No thanks needed," he graciously accepted.

            Min carried his baby and walked out of the emperor's chambers. The emperor looked out the window with anticipation. "Emperor!" another man walked in, "You have just bore two more sons from your concubines!" The emperor shot open his eyes, "Really?" he asked, "From which ones?" The servant bowed down and put out two birth certificates, this first baby that was born came from Ma Jen Wu, her son has been named, Ma Kuen Shuen." The emperor was waiting for the person to unroll the other certificate. "And who is the other?" the emperor asked anxiously. Unrolling the scroll across the ground, he announced the second name, "The second baby who was born, under the mistress of Li Yuet Lang, bore a child named Li Xiao Lang (Syaoran)." 

            The servant pulled out one last scroll with a bunch of writing and two lines for stamping the Heaven's Seal. "It is the mistress' wish to know which child will be in charge of which." The emperor took out his heavy Heaven's Seal and dipped it in red ink. "The first child, Ma Kuen Shuen will succeed the throne of emperor after my first son, who I feel is corrupt." The man took out another scroll where it required the Heaven's Seal, "And the second child?" The emperor dipped his seal in red ink and stamped the second scroll. "Li Syaoran will be the general after Min retires, afterwhich, he will carry the bloodline for his family by wedding his daughter."

            "A wise choice emperor," the servant bowed as he backed off and out to the hall. "Min," the emperor said with his aging voice, "You have been loyal to me ever since the beginning of my reign, allow me to continue your bloodline, it is the least I can do."

End Flashback

            "No Syaoran!" Sakura screamed running to Syaoran. Before she could get there, Wuji stood in her way. "Wish to get to him?" he said with a sick smile, "Then must get through me!" Sakura pulled out a card, "FIGHT!" Sakura ran up to him, face to face, and gave it her all. The fight card, enabling her to master the martial arts and beat the toughest of opponents was not doing so well. Every punch and kick Sakura delivered was dodged. Some moves were so incredibly accurate, yet, they missed. Sakura was getting suspicious.          

Sakura Narration

            With the fight card I should be at the same skill level Lung Da was at when he was fighting him. I remembered how easy Lung Da handled him, but now I am getting perfect moves off of him, but, somehow he's stopping me, or reading my mind. (Sakura grabs Wuji by the arm) "I've got you now!" He can't dodge this move, no matter what, I got him by the arm, it's impossible for him to dodge this move. "Dodge this!" (Sakura twists his arm and pulls her hand back, ready to strike the back of his shoulder and break his arm. Suddenly, the arm twists away and she no longer has a grip) What the? How is he doing this?

            (Wuji turns around and punches Sakura in the face, making her fly a few feet away and returning the fight card back into card form) Owwwww! I don't understand, he couldn't have broken out of the arm lock, it's just impossible. Something is stopping my magic from getting to him, something is stopping me from attacking him with full force. What could it be? (Sakura looks around to see if there's anything different about the room. If anybody was helping him, suddenly, it snapped when she saw Syaoran) His armor!

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura was bleeding in the mouth. The blood she was losing made her breathe heavily for air. Gasping for air and oxygen like she never breathed in a long time, she picked her head up to see Wuji approaching her. "He's got the armor protecting him from magic," she thought, "But armor is made of metal, and metal rusts. That's it!" 

            Sakura got back up, almost flimsily, her body was all wobbly from the fight. "WATER!" she called out shooting water from her staff. Wuji kept on walking towards Sakura, despite the water pressure pushing against him. The water stream stopped, and Sakura pulled out another card, "MIST!" she cried out. All of the sudden, the room was surrounded by humidity and green gas. Upon touching Wuji's armor, the mist disintegrated. Sakura thought she had failed when she saw no rust on the armor, suddenly, at the last second just before Wuji approached Sakura, she spotted a patch of rust right on his heart of the breast plate. 

            "That's the weak spot guurrr…" she said getting choked by Wuji. Sakura had let Wuji get too close, when he got close enough, he grabbed Sakura by the throat and pushed her up against the wall, choking her life out. Sakura struggled for dear life, trying to escape his monstrous hold. "Today is a good day," Wuji said, "Not only do I get to finally rape you. But I wiped out the last bloodline of obtaining my position."

            Sakura kicked her feet continuously, trying to struggle out of Wuji's grip. She began gurgling and drooling blood. "As I look at your face now," Wuji said as his last words to her, "I see a bright future. Syaoran is dead, he can't obtain my general position, and the true emperor chosen by heaven, Ma Kuen Shuen, is exiled at Xin Jiang desert. I can rule all of China and finally get rid of all you annoying rebels. Too bad you won't be able to see it though." Slowly, Sakura fainted, her life was slowly getting drained away.

            "Ahhhh!!!" Wuji screamed letting go of Sakura's throat. Sakura landed on her knees and coughed out blood. Trying to regain her consciousness, she tried to see what stopped Wuji from killing her. "What helped me?" she asked as she picked her head up, "Oh no! SYAORAN!" Sakura stared as Syaoran clung onto Wuji's back and stabbed a dagger right through the heart of Wuji's breastplate, where the weak spot of the armor was. "Die Wuji!" Syaoran yelled out weakly, still hanging on to Wuji's back, "Now you can't ever get to rule China." Wuji, struggling to get Syaoran off his back as Syaoran began to twist in the dagger deeper into his heart. Wuji roared with pain and threw Syaoran off his back with such force, that Syaoran's last act of life, was to help Sakura. 

            Sakura picked up her rod, and pulled out a card. "It ends here Wuji!" she said, "ARROW!" Turning her rod into a bow, she aimed it carefully at Wuji's heart.

Sakura Narration

            Mother, father, Min, Lung, Tomoyo, Clow, Syaoran…all of you have suffered because of him. Because of him, our dreams have been harder to reach, our hopes have been shattered because of his tyranny, today it ends, today, we can honor all your deaths. I will let my arrow fly, and as it floats through the air I will wonder one thing, was it all worth it? Is it worth it to kill this man, to kill this freak of nature?

            It's not worth our enjoyment, but for a better future, I will risk anything! "Goodbye, Wuji!"

End Sakura Narration

            Letting go of the poised arrow to his heart, Sakura watches in slow motion as the arrow floats in the air. Every second, she endures the pain she has felt until now, she endures the pain from each loved one who had to feel it. As Wuji turns his head, he meets his fate. An arrow cutting through the air, whistling a tune of death, Wuji is hit in the heart with the arrow.

            Wuji, stumbling back holding his heart, can no longer move or feel. The blood pours out of the arrow wound like a river of blood. Wuji falls down in pain, reaching for the sky, trying to say his last words, "My dreams, my world…taken from me, like I took it." Sakura saw his hand fall to the ground making a loud boom in the room, "It's over!" she said with a breath of relief, "We've won." 

            Slowly walking towards Syaoran, she kneeled down to his body trying to wake him up. "Syaoran," she said lovingly, "Syaoran, it's over. We won. We can finally make our dreams come true." Syaoran weakly opened his eyes while clutching his side, "At least you can Sakura," he said with a dying voice, "I for one can't make them come true at this rate." Sakura then felt her knees soaked with something. Putting her hand on the ground, she felt something cold and wet. Looking at her hand, she saw the blood that Syaoran shed in order to help her. "Syaoran!" she worriedly shook him, "You're not dying, tell me you're not!" Syaoran smiled closing his eyes, his strength could no longer keep his eyes open. "I want to Sakura," he replied, "But I no longer want to lie to you, I want to keep our promises." Sakura had tears drop out of her eyes, these were tears of anger, despair, and fear. She tried her best to choke them back, trying to see the optimism of this side, but she couldn't, Syaoran was indeed dying and she couldn't do anything about it. 

            "So that's it?" Sakura asked, "You're going to leave me?" Syaoran didn't respond to her question, knowing he should not waste his breath on stupid questions. Syaoran knew this was the time to seize the moment, even though he couldn't see nor hear Sakura's reaction, he reached deep into his pocket feeling for what he was going to give her. "I need to ask you a question Sakura," Syaoran said with his last breath. Sakura with anticipation waited for his question, but before he could ask it, he collapsed and finally stopped breathing from the loss of blood. Death, coming closer and closer, was now ready to grab Syaoran in mere moments. 

            "NO!" Sakura gasped holding her hand over her mouth, "You can't die Syaoran, you just can't!" She pounded on his chest. "Tell me you're not dead, tell me now!" No answer. Syaoran tried to pick up his hand, but he couldn't, death was coming all too fast. Sakura backed away from his dead body. 

Sakura Narration

"Oh no! Syaoran, Syaoran don't die!" He can't die, he's Syaoran, we've been together forever, he just can't die. (Sakura hugs his head, apparently becoming lifeless) "Syaoran…" (she cries) "Giving up already?" (a familiar voice erupts from behind her shoulder, but no one is there) Who's that? "Who are you?" "Remember the gift Vung has given you, there is a reason for that." (Sakura checks her pocket) Mopan…weed? "Quick, Syaoran barely has little life left, better make good use of it." Lung? Is that you?

"Does it matter?"

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura took haste, she unwrapped the package that Vung gave her. "This is mopan weed?" she asked looking at the purple-green plant. Sakura quickly ripped open Syaoran shirt trying to find the wound. She spotted a huge gash with blood still gushing out on his left oblique. Taking the plant, she rubbed it over his wound. Suddenly, Sakura began to see light colored sparkles as she rubbed, at first she wondered what it was, but then continued rubbing as magically, the wound started to clot and the blood started to drain back in. 

            Sakura kept on rubbing, slowly, Syaoran began to feel life coming back to him. When Sakura finally rubbed it all on Syaoran's wound, she began to panic. "Oh no!" she said, "I'm out!" Sakura frantically looked into the bag to see if there was more. Disappointedly sulking her head down as two tears dropped out. "I'm sorry Syaoran," She apologized, "I tried to help." "And you did!" Syaoran answered. Sakura shot her head up to see if it was true. It was…

            Syaoran, sitting up looking at Sakura's emerald eyes, Sakura looking back into his brown ones. "Syaoran," she choked, "Syaoran…" Not wanting to say anything more with her joy, she hugged Syaoran with all her heart. It was light, but she felt it was very sweet and cuddly. Syaoran hugged back finally pulling out the box he had in his pocket. "Sakura…" he said pushing Sakura away, "Will you marry me?" Sakura, filled with tears of joy and victory, jumped on top of Syaoran, hugging him again. "Yay!" she shouted, "Of course I will!" she replied with zeal.

            Syaoran felt eternal bliss, hugging Sakura for what seemed like forever, until suddenly, he was interrupted by a yell from outside. "Hey!" a voice shouted, "Are you guys up there, Sakura, Syaoran? You guys there?" Syaoran didn't want to let go of Sakura, but he reluctantly let go and held Sakura's hand as he walked outside the balcony and saw Touya carrying a soldier holding the white flag. "We've won!" Touya announced, with a smile, "It's finally over."

            All the rebels cheered together in unison. The celebration had just started, looking back at the army of rebels and each other, Sakura and Syaoran held hands together as they looked at the sun begin to set through the balcony. "The setting sun," Syaoran began to say, "It ends today," Sakura continued with Syaoran's statement, "But it begins tomorrow!" Syaoran finished the statement and looked at Sakura in the eyes. Both of them stared at each other for hours as the sunset. When the sun finally tucked itself behind the hills, Syaoran's silhouette could be seen leaning against Sakura's, engaging in a deep passionate kiss for the ages.

            The cheers and ovation got louder, but the celebration was far from over.

Quote of the Chapter:

"The setting sun, it ends today, but begins tomorrow." –Sakura and Syaoran

Meaning of the Quote: Gone today, come tomorrow. The forever cycles of the natural order of life.


	21. Wed Me, Wed You

Chapter 20: Wed me, wed you!

5 years later:

            "AAAHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed frantically, "So late!!!" Tomoyo had a huge sweat drop on her head. "Oh my, Sakura is still late after all this time." Tomoyo embarrassed at her friend and mistress' behavior went to go pick up a dress lying spread out on the oriental rug. Tomoyo now wore something different from her normal maid clothes, she was still a servant to Sakura, but she was wearing a cute Chinese skirt, with a purple mandarin vest on her and bows on her hair. "Sakura wakes up late even on her wedding day!" 

            There she was, 21 year old Sakura, hurriedly looking around for her earrings. "I'm going to be so late!" she said, "At my own wedding!" Sakura was barely wearing anything but a long strapped Chinese blouse covering her top and some of her legs. Tomoyo came into the bathroom while Sakura was trying to paint her face with make up. "Let me help you Sakura!" Tomoyo offered as she shut the bathroom door behind them. 

            "Sakura," Touya said waiting on a chair while the other guests were talking to each other all around the temple. "Where are you Sakura?" Touya looked around and saw every single person associated with the kingdom. Min was there, the new emperor was there, Syaoran's mother was there, the only people missing were Syaoran and Sakura, the main attraction. 

            Before Touya could ask where Syaoran was, Syaoran came out and walked down the red carpet with a red bow tied around his long green Chinese robe. "I look like a friggin' birthday present!" Syaoran complained to his mother, "Do I have to wear this huge bow around me?" His mother nodded as her reply. Syaoran growled a bit, but he knew this was a happy occasion after all, he was getting married to his beloved Sakura. By the way, where is Sakura? 

            Syaoran waited for a while and began to get impatient. Suddenly, the doors busted open and the trumpets began to play. Sakura walked down the red carpet, wearing her dress. Though many people did not approve of it, Sakura looked extremely beautiful in it, and the majority people would agree that as long as she looked good in it, it didn't matter what anybody approved of. 

            Syaoran stared at her as she took Min's arm guiding her down the red carpet. "She's beautiful!" Syaoran told himself, "But I already know that!" Syaoran saw her beautiful dress as well, she was wearing a kimono, a pink one to be exact, with petals of cherry blossoms as the designs. It was tied around her waist by a red sash. She carried a fan with her the whole way walking down as her father guided her on the arm ever so lightly. 

            Suddenly, Sakura felt another arm grab her from the other side, but this arm felt gentle and soothing. She turned her head to see who it was, but it was no one! Was she imagining things? Min finally reached Syaoran with Sakura and he finally reluctantly gave away his beloved Sakura. "Sakura," Syaoran said, "You look wonderful!" Sakura replied back to him, "As do you!" Syaoran blushed rubbing the back of his head, "Don't lie, do I look like a birthday package to you?" Sakura laughed at his comment, "Yes!" she replied as Syaoran dropped on the floor.

            "But a very lucky present I have today," Sakura recovered. The monk who was going to wed them appeared in the center altar, having nothing but worry beads in his right hand. "Well shall we begin the wedding ceremony?" Syaoran nodded enthusiastically, "May I see the gold rings?" Syaoran pulled out the rings, the one given to Sakura was the one Syaoran gave Sakura before, the lucky ring. Syaoran's wedding band was a normal golden ring. 

Sakura Narration

            I can't believe it, as I stand here today, I am getting married to the most wonderful person in the world. Syaoran Li, the new general of the imperial army. I am the wife to the general, Sakura Kinomoto Li, has a nice ring to it don't you think? Well I never anticipated that so many people would come to my wedding, or should I say so little? I don't see the people who I want to see. 

            Where is Clow-sifu? Where is mother? Father? Lung? They can't be seen anywhere. But look at all the people who are here, that's because of them that we can see all these people here. Tomoyo, my best friend and maid. Min, my father and loving mentor of life. Vung, my godmother and friend. And finally, Syaoran, my husband, my rival, my one true love. 

            Today, it doesn't matter if Clow, Lung, mother, father are her at all, as long as they are all with me in spirit, I will always be happy.

End Sakura Narration

            "Sakura do you accept Syaoran's love?" the monk asked. Sakura gazed into Syaoran's eyes, without remorse, she answered, "I do!" The monk turned to Syaoran and asked him, "Syaoran," he asked, "Do you accept Sakura's love?" Syaoran stared at Sakura, holding her hand, "I do!" The monk happily nodded, "By the power invested in me, you are now Mrs. Li Sakura, and your husband Li Syaoran shall be forever with you as your husband. You may now kiss!" 

Syaoran and Sakura were certainly no strangers to kissing. And this time wasn't any different. Syaoran looked at Sakura puckering up. Syaoran didn't want this to be an ordinary kiss, he wanted it to be one to remember. Syaoran grabbed Sakura, putting his arms on her back, bent her backwards, and gave her a deep kiss. Everyone in the temple clapped their hands upon seeing this. 

For Sakura, this was one of the best days in her life, she would never forget this moment for as long as she lived.

Quote of the Chapter:

"I look like a friggin' birthday present!" –Syaoran

Meaning of the quote: In Chinese weddings, I noticed some grooms wear the red bow around themselves. To me, I always thought they looked like a birthday/Christmas present, hence the reason why Syaoran is complaining.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

            "Okay what's this character?" a lady asked two kids, holding a flashcard with a Chinese character on it. "That's the character for 'sky'!" the blonde boy answered. "Good!" the lady congratulated him, "Now what's this character?" "That's 'wind'!" the raven black haired girl answered, "Good job Fina!" the lady petted the girl on the head. "Lady Li?" the boy called, "What are you going to name the baby?" 

            The lady with short auburn hair looked into the clouds and patted on her skinny stomach. "I don't know," she replied, "I need to talk it over with Li." Fina tugged on the lady's dress, "Is Uncle Li coming home today?" The lady smiled at the little girl who reminded her so much of her mother, she looked practically like her mother except for the raven long black hair. 

            "I hope so!" she said, "I hope so!" "Drake!" a voice called out on the empty green field, "Fina! Time for your lessons!" The heavenly accented voice echoed throughout the empty field. "Coming mother!" Drake answered back with his blonde hair flowing through the wind. "He looks so much like his father!" The two kids were running off the porch with zeal until they stopped and looked at the auburn haired lady. "Aunt Sakura," Drake said, "Will you bake us some cakes today?" Sakura got out of her rocking chair and kneeled down eye level with Drake.

            "You bet I will, just don't go run away from your mother's lessons!" Drake embarrassedly scratched the back of his head. "And Fina, don't you go practicing too hard!" she warned. "Yes Lady Sakura!" Fina answered back with disappointment. "You kids have fun." Sakura turned them around with her hands and patted them on the butt for them to run along to their mother.

            "Oh," Sakura sighed, "If only I could have kids like that!"

Sakura Narration

            All is well, everything has changed and we are now at peace. Under the new rule of emperor Kuen Shuen, we have lived a prosperous life, full of anticipation and hope. After my wedding, Syaoran and I decided it was time to make our lost dreams come true. Vung retired from the Tong An, and put Touya in charge. He now owns the Tong An. But he's not alone, the other foreigners and rebels are still there with him, so he's still the boss.

            Vung and I have been living in this peaceful valley ever since, and we haven't been interrupted by any trouble yet. It's been three years since my wedding with Syaoran and we are expecting our first baby this September. Speaking of Syaoran, he is now the general of the imperial army, controlling nearly 500,000 men at his disposal. My father, feeling no reason to live, left to search the world through Taoism. He is now living in mount Kunlun under an elder Taoist. 

End Sakura Narration

Forbidden Palace:

            "What?" the man with a yellow dragon robe asked, "What do you mean you wish to resign?" Syaoran stopped bowing and got up off his knees. "I have to attend to my wife at home," Syaoran said, "We are expecting a baby this September." The emperor was thrilled and danced around in his throne like a little kid. "I don't believe it!" he said, "Finally after all this time?" Syaoran nodded, "I want to serve you, but as you can understand, my family comes first." The emperor coolly shrugged his shoulders. "No problem!" he replied, "I have let you serve me too long, it is now time for me to serve you." 

            Syaoran looked confused as the emperor called his advisor over and whispered something into his ear. Syaoran was curious and kept on turning his head to see what he was whispering. The emperor stopped whispering and told Syaoran directly in his face. "Return home Syaoran," he commanded, "And when you come home, you will receive 5 dozen cattle, 5 dozen chicken, and 4 dozen miscellaneous livestock. In addition, I will also give you 500 taels to wish you a happy labor." Syaoran nearly fainted after hearing his offer.

            "Please emperor, this is just a baby, not an offering to some god." Syaoran tried to graciously return his offer, knowing it was useless to try. "Nonsense," the emperor shouted, "A birth of a baby is more important than any god! You are getting my gifts whether you like it or not." Syaoran bowed respectfully, "Thank you!" he replied, "So long emperor!" Syaoran humbly bowed one more time and left.

            "Li Syaoran!" the emperor said his name with high respect, "Such a general can never be replaced, who can replace him?" The emperor disappointed, rested his cheek on his palm and pouted.

Sakura Narration

            I can still remember how this began. When I told Clow of my lost dreams, he told me that I would one day find my lost dreams. He was wrong! I didn't find my lost dreams, I found a reality better than dreams.

End Sakura Narration

Tianjin:

            Touya stared at the flower garden behind the Tong An and smiled at the flowers. "Lung Da…" Touya said, "I finally understand what you meant when I approached you. I remember you asked me, 'A flower garden only looks pretty with different colored flowers, wouldn't you agree?' Hmmm. How could I be so blind to what you meant when the answer lay right before me?"

Sakura Narration

            I can also still remember Lung Da and his words. His importance on my life. Even though I didn't know him for long, I felt he was a significant strain on reaching my dreams. He always told Vung, "A flower garden only looks pretty with different colored flowers." At first I didn't know what he meant, it's like he was trying to tell us something about this world, about our life, and about his purpose for living.

            (Sakura stares at Vung, pretty as ever, and her two mixed breeded children. She also looked at her wedding band and pictured Syaoran) He's asked me that before now I ask him! "Lung Da, a flower garden only looks pretty with different colored flowers, wouldn't you agree?" "I do!" (Lung responds next to Sakura) "I always felt your spirit around, just what are you doing here and not in heaven watching us from below?" (Sakura observes Lung's transparent body) "I came to wish you good luck with your baby!" "And the other reason?" "I miss Vung, and I promised that I would see our two children in any way shape or form!" "You do know that she's given the Tong An to Touya right?" (Lung nods) "There is no better person to give it to!" (long pause) 

"Lung Da, have you accomplished your dreams fully?" (Lung Da shakes his head) "Nope! You can never accomplish dreams all the way, because dreams make you live, they make you live every moment trying to accomplish them. And you Sakura, you made yours come true, now make new ones to last your life, make your life an endless dream waiting to be accomplished." "I will!" "Well then, it looks like I have to go, so long Sakura!" (Lung Da fades away) 

My vision of China, my lost dreams here have been recognized, and it's all thanks to that one philosophy that you believed in so much, thank you Lung Da. 

End Sakura Narration

            Sakura walks away from the scene of Vung and her two kids training, as she looks into the sky, the green leaves float up into the air and she whispers something to be asked for the ages.

            "The world we live in looks prettier with the different people and cultures that grace its vast surface!" Sakura smiled, "That's what you really meant, isn't it Lung?"


	23. Theme

Theme of "Lost Dreams of China"

~Will~ from Houshin Engi

Performed by Yonekura Chihiro
    
    yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo
    
    dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made
    
    kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni
    
    kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka
    
        Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,
    
        Until someone engraves it in their heart,
    
        For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.
    
        Can I believe in you?
    
    owari ga nakute mitsukerarenakutte
    
    mayottari shita keredo
    
    kizutsuita koto ushinatta mono
    
    itsuka wa kagayaki ni kaete
    
        No end could be found,
    
        Though I'm still wandering inside
    
        Wounded, and lost.
    
        Someday I'll change into something shining...
    
    koukai ni kesshite makenai tsubasa ga kitto aru kara
    
    kimi to nara doko demo ikeru ki ga suru
    
        Because I'm sure the wings that do not yield to is
    
        here.
    
        I feel like I'm going everywhere with you.
    
    yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo
    
    dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made
    
    kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni
    
    kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka
    
        Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,
    
        Until someone engraves it in their heart,
    
        For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.
    
        Can I believe in you?
    
    hitoribocchi ja ikite yukenai tte
    
    ano toki oshiete kureta
    
    chikaku ni atte mo kikazu ni ita
    
    hontou ni taisetsu na koto
    
        You told me back then
    
        I can't survive alone.
    
        The most important thing are
    
        The things right beside us.
    
    kono sora no hate ni nani ga matte ite mo
    
    kitto daijoubu
    
    sono hitomi ni utsuru mirai kanjiteru kara
    
        Whatever we wait for in the sky's limit, I'm sure it's
    
        all right,
    
        Because I feel the future is reflected in your eyes.
    
    yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo
    
    dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made
    
    guuzen ja nai unmei no naka de
    
    kimi no kiseki wo shinjiteru
    
    yume no rakuen wo sagashinagara
    
    hashiru kimi wo mitsumeteitai
    
    hokoritakaku kegare wo shiranai
    
    kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka
    
        Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,
    
        Until someone engraves it in their heart.
    
        It's no coincidence in destiny.
    
        I believe in your miracles.
    
        I want to stare at you as you run
    
        Looking for the paradise of your dreams.
    
        Dishonor is not known with pride.
    
        Can I believe in you?
    
    yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo
    
    dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made
    
    kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni
    
    kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka
    
    yume no rakuen wo sagashinagara
    
    hashiru kimi wo mitsumeteitai
    
    kokoritakaku kegare wo shiranai
    
    kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka
    
        Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,
    
        Until someone engraves it in their heart,
    
        For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.
    
        Can I believe in you?
    
        I want to stare at you as you run
    
        Looking for the paradise of your dreams.
    
        Dishonor is not known with pride.
    
        Can I believe in you?
    
    Lyrics from Animelyrics.com 
    
    Translated literally by jallen@phoenixdsl.com


	24. Author's Special Goodbye

Author's Note:

            Well, that's the end of Lost Dreams of China, I hope you all liked it. It was a great ride while it lasted, and now, I am going to return to the world of free time. I don't know how many people liked this story actually, but at least some people did, and that's what matters. I only hoped that more people could enjoy it, but, you can't win them all. I am unsure what to do now, should I start to think about another fanfic to write, or should I just give up writing altogether? It doesn't matter, either way, I know that not too many people would care. But anyways, for those loyal readers who've been reading this fanfic all the way, I thank you. 

            Well, whichever way I go, or if I write another fanfic, I'm sure that just like this time, it'll be another ride and a good one too. So long everybody!


End file.
